


【锤基】短篇合集

by EchoShim



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	1. Chapter 1

【锤基】Jungles  
现代AU/退伍兵锤X雇佣兵基

盛夏夜的空气里夹带着热浪与躁动。颀长精壮的男人穿过酒吧里红男绿女的暧昧，坐到珠帘后的一张圆桌旁。对面开门见山地推出一摞钞票。Loki的视线从手里的文件夹上抬起，一双眼睛像是上好的绿色琥珀，但其中包裹的却不是昆虫花草，那里面有一只豹子在逡巡。  
“一座完全未知的岛屿，你们不懂这有多危险。”  
为首的中年男人朝前举了下酒杯示意对方继续，他并不介意为必要的花费多付一点金钱。  
“我要五倍的报酬。”  
Loki合上文件夹推给对面，抬手略过那堆小小的钞票山，自顾自地倒酒喝。  
“Deal.”  
一声清脆的玻璃碰撞声后，Loki收起桌上五分之一的薪金，嘴角带笑地穿过大厅。衣着性感面容姣好的女郎向前走了半步虚虚靠在他身上，男人的手指风一样略过她的下巴，潇洒地向后转了半圈借此拉开距离而后不露声色地轻推开尤物。明明被拒绝了，女郎的心情却似乎并未被打搅，她目送着男人推开大门，风姿绰约地走回吧台喝了口霜冻玛格丽特，盯着自己酒红色的指甲不由得在想什么样的女人才能入他的眼。  
Loki·Laufeyson，27岁，雇佣兵的黄金年龄。业内评价A级别，除了价格贵之外没有任何缺点。对此当事人的态度是“嫌费用高那是雇主的问题”。经常有人说自己的行事风格很像逐渐退隐的那位堪称业内传奇的Thor·Odinson。同样稳定可靠的高效率，同样高价的酬金以及同样帅气英俊的外形。Loki回到住所快速收拾好行囊，临走时在玄关处留下便笺，关上房门时最后看了一眼两人合照——我明明比他帅多了。  
希望Thor不会发火。Loki在坐上去往集合地点的吉普车时暗中祈祷。他再一次地先斩后奏了。自己可能真是个混蛋，将背包丢到一旁的空座位上，Loki自嘲。答应他不止一次干完这一单就去找个小镇隐居，反悔的也一直是自己。已经看淡金钱的Thor不会像他一样渴求着银行余额越来越多的零，但Loki知道，Thor也心知肚明，自己近似狂热地接下工作十之八九都是因为想最后疯狂几次，宝剑封存之前最后的闪光，大抵就是如此。所以前几次Thor都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，希望这次也一样。但Loki·Laufeyson此时觉得心慌，就好像十一年前第一次作为雇佣兵摸进原始雨林里的自己，而那时自己除了惴惴不安更多的是想展露拳脚的勃勃野心。他摸着藏在灰色T恤后的一枚吊坠，觉得八成是Thor在大发雷霆。明明没有丝毫血缘关系，两个人却有奇怪并且默契的心灵感应。对此Thor的解释是睡多了自然而然就有了。  
You bastard.  
Loki在心里骂了一句，略微用力地向后倚在靠背上看着车窗外倒退的风景。天边隐隐压满乌云，似乎在预兆晚上的大雨倾盆。

Thor赶到的速度比自己想的还要快。业界传奇果然名不虚传。Loki站在会议室门边抱着双臂有些心虚地看向旁边的办公室。刚刚过去的黑色三分钟，Thor如入无人之境一般闯进基地，在被禁止参加会议之后，进了一旁的房间，长腿一伸踹翻了桌子，文件四散在地狼藉一片。却没有人赶上前阻拦。他就站在那里隔着玻璃盯着自己。Loki当然知道雇主打的什么主意，买一送一的生意怎么不做，况且这赠品比自己这个正品还让人眼红心热。  
两人一前一后走上物资堆放的码头，海风带着水汽扑来，加上临近下雨的夜空，潮湿得仿佛已经置身海岛。  
“我不介意你前几次接活偷溜是因为那些都是小打小闹。”Thor停下脚步凑近Loki耳边道，“你知道这次是什么吗？”  
Loki趁过人员往来注意不到他们迅速拉近男人吻了一下他的耳垂：“消消气。”  
识时务者为俊杰。这是处世原则也是与Thor的相处之道。起初的硬碰硬在几个月以后演化成了这种四两拨千斤的神技。两个人打起来是真的打。Loki回忆着。就算自己不在理也要争一番，Thor在谦让自己无果被打得头破血流以后才真正动了手，打完以后互相上药清理房间购买无辜牺牲的家具摆件锅碗瓢盆。Loki觉得实在没必要每次都这样伤亡惨重，服软并不代表认输，更何况这人吃软不吃硬。  
大雨终于下了起来。  
Thor明显情绪缓和了很多，拉着人跑到了刚被归置好的武器库房。  
“嘿。”Loki打了一下那人的背。  
这个人在最窝火的时候总是沉默，眼里没有丝毫温度。平素那双眼睛像是热带岛屿的海水，蔚蓝清澈又温暖，而现在活像是南极的陈年冰原，能把自己冻成个薄荷味的冰棒。自讨没趣的Loki取出打火机照着木箱外的标识，琢磨着这么多强力武器到底是要去拿什么实验样本。  
“知道这次有多刺激了么？”  
Loki按灭光源，向后靠在木箱上。  
“那你还跟来？”  
“那我应该坐视不管，让你自己来？”  
举起双手表示投降，Loki可不想在这里又打起来，那可能真的会出人命。  
Thor逼近人，捏着对方后颈开口：“Together.”  
“那我们一起去谈谈报酬？”Loki摸上Thor胸前的吊坠，那其实是对婚戒。  
“你去。”  
Loki微微仰头，等着对方气消递来的一个吻。Thor轻轻碰了一下眼前的薄唇。哪有那么多气跟他生，演还是要演的。

次日晴空无云。码头上负责人有条不紊地进行着最后的物资清点。Loki远远地瞧见一小队整装待发的特种兵。原本以为雇主是个黑户，没想到是正经的科学家，他腹诽着，而后很快融进欢送会的气氛中，冰镇啤酒伴着黑胶唱片在夏日午后的慵懒中破开一道清爽。在喝了一瓶百威之后，他看到Thor已经跟四散休息的军人们打成了一片。Thor跟自己是不一样的，他在军队待过，而自己是从菜鸡一步步摸爬滚打到如今。相识是因为当初跟他一起做单子，经历了两三年的光景才从互相看不顺眼的剑拔弩张成为能平静谈心的朋友。Loki还记得南美洲潮湿的海岸边，两个人在撤离前伴着篝火彻夜喝酒谈天，Thor喝多了脖子会变红，自己嘲笑他此时像只煮熟的龙虾，男人抹了把脸，似乎有些羞赧地偏头说了一句“Loki，你很棒”。从富家小公子走到现在，Loki在那一刻才回忆起自己这九年有多不容易。  
年少总是轻狂无畏，想到什么就去做，父亲的咆哮震怒只是让自己推门的手势停了半秒。母亲早亡父亲沉于商海，从小到大陪伴自己的只有管家保姆跟花不完的钞票。他期望自己成为风度翩翩的绅士，接管他的公司产业，以后的数十年的光景可见一斑。我想要去证明自己还活着，是个有血有肉活生生的人，而不是被他视作传宗接代的傀儡。离开伦敦的那个清晨，阴雨连绵的天气终于放晴，Loki看着窗外的云海，像卸下万斤重担一般轻松。  
天刚黑透，甲板上已经没有丝毫的人声。海浪拍打着船舷，水花撞击过金属后是绵长的回音，一波接着一波。Thor冲完澡只穿了牛仔裤出来，看到Loki坐在床上看书。在没有与他共事之前，自己一直觉得这位公子哥出身的后起之秀是徒有虚名，更何况还是那样一副长相。以貌取人大抵是人类固有的通病，适合风月场的好皮相在雇佣兵这行却是个缺点。当然自己的这份轻视对方探察得一清二楚，时不时怼自己一句。在看过他咬着匕首刀柄面不改色地挖出左臂的子弹以及丝毫不在意脸上的伤口后，Thor觉得自己好像有那么点改观。巧合的是几次单子都跟他一起合作，雇主们深知即使多投入一些以此保证百分之百的完成度不是亏本生意，当然那时候的Loki身价远没有现在这么令人咂舌。Thor乐于跟自己看得上的同伴完成刀尖舔血的任务，自己胜过他的地方在于经验跟阅历，有意无意的言传身教加速了Loki的成长。从半个敌人到朋友到后来成为滚上床的一对儿，前后竟然长达五年的时间。  
Loki合上书，想把人赶出去。他可不想第二天被一船人的暧昧眼光包裹。但是Thor明显不打算早早休息。咬着眼前健硕的肩膀被男人深入的时候，Loki在海浪与Thor的双重颠簸中回想起两个人的第一次，自己把他踹下了床挣扎着穿好衣服而后一瘸一拐地离开。三年看对方顺眼，两年才接受他的爱，Loki明白他不是不爱只是孤独太久害怕茧被破开，又或者是还未握进手里就开始担心失去。这样的自己很陌生，胆小畏惧杞人忧天。全部都是那个男人的错。那两年的职业生涯格外激烈，自己像是在逃避感情的追击，频率极高地接受雇佣，像只屯食物的仓鼠几乎没有休息地赚来大把的钞票，看着存款的零头，却没有丝毫愉悦。近来几个月的自己和当时一样乐此不疲地工作赚钱，也同样不对金钱眼热。但是现在他有Thor。  
碍于明早的出发事宜，两人做得潦草。Thor给人擦去额角薄汗，按了按自己肩头的咬痕。Loki不着一丝地趴在圆形的窗前看着星空下的海面。他回头望向伴侣，语带戏谑：  
“你说我们不会在那座岛屿殉情吧？”  
“你当时把我从土里挖出来的时候，我这条命就是你的了。跟你在一起，怎么样都好。”  
Thor捏上对方后颈，想到那次几乎等同于失败的雇佣，濒死之前自己想的是Loki带着东西逃出去就好，朦胧间听到他喊自己，以为是幻觉，直到唇上传来温热，才缓慢意识到自己还活着。即使是个土腥味的吻，Thor也甘之如饴。而Loki却因为男人想多被他做几次人工呼吸装死不肯起来在Thor刚爬起来又把人踹倒在地。  
“你这个混蛋。”  
Loki脸上的土色被眼泪冲开一条条沟壑，全然忘了静默行事的法则。Thor迅速起身捂住对方嘴唇，轻轻吻着他的眼睛。  
“别哭了，这种地方没办法做的。”  
Thor很认真地提醒他一句，大难不死自己的确需要庆祝一番。不出所料，Loki闻言抹掉了泪，狠狠瞪了一眼男人，而后恢复平素的专业跟Thor一前一后地沿预先路线撤离。

情况好像比预想的更糟。Loki站在焦土上，鼻尖的空气还存留着浓浓的硝烟味。地球的主人从来都不是人类。一行人包括特种兵小队在内，伤亡惨重。  
“我们现在必须撤离，”Loki检查了弹药情况，将机关枪背在身后。  
“我们徒步怎么过去？我们在最南端，补给船在岛屿最北。”  
“你觉得不可能就在原地等死吗？”绿眸扫了一眼反对者，Loki迈开步子，朝北出发。

Thor在溪水里醒过来，庆幸昏迷的自己没被野兽吃了。那已经不是野兽了。金发男人拧干外套搭在肩膀，忽然想起陈年的一则新闻。徒步是不可能在三天之内到达补给船所在位置的。他只能赌一把自己能找到坠机生还的幸运儿然后带着Loki离开。  
潮湿的热带雨林，Loki嗅到了堪称熟悉的草木味，但依稀混杂着淡淡的血腥气。随行的女记者记录着沿途的植物地形。眼前出现了石块有序堆砌而成的围墙拱门，众人放慢脚步，深色石头上意义不明的明黄色图案似乎在表明有同类在此栖息生存。  
围墙上忽然出现一双眼睛，Mason压抑的惊叫引出围墙后几个手持长矛的原住民。Loki按下同伴的枪口，意欲交涉。两帮人僵持不下，晚到的人影窜出来制止了可能发生的交火。  
“都别动手，看来今天客人不少。”

Loki带头跟着那位当年坠机的空军幸存者前往他的住地，与族长打完招呼后，来到那艘年久失修的小型轮船旁却惊喜地看到了熟悉的身影。  
“Thor.”他听到自己按捺不住喜悦喊出声。  
正忙着维修引擎的人抬起头，无辜地朝来人眨眨眼：“Loki，过来帮我一把，我好像又把线路接反了。”  
明明是只狮子，装什么金毛。Loki眼里带笑地瞥了对方一眼随后放下武器，踏进浅滩的水里跟Thor一起检查着破损的船只。

两人并肩站在绮丽变换的山洞前，Loki开口：“为什么越危险的地方景色会这么美？”  
“对我来说，你不危险。”  
“好别扭的情话。”  
Loki忍不住笑，美景当前，可惜两个人都是狼狈样，没有丝毫浪漫气氛。  
“如果能活着出去的话，我再背着你接单子，我就改姓。”  
Thor不满地拍了一下对方屁股：“你不本来就要跟我姓吗？”  
“Thor·Odinson，”Loki咬牙切齿，他坚信自己听到了身后一声意味深长的“Wow”。

“打火机还你，谢谢。”Mason的眼神在两人脸上不断巡逻，记者的职业素养真的很可怕。  
Thor先伸手接过：“不错的古董打火机，是吗？”  
Mason藏不住笑意，点头表示赞同：“是啊，现在物归原主。”  
待女士走远，Thor将打火机塞进自己口袋，盯着人缓缓开口：“你爸的打火机你没给我给她？”  
“现在不是给你了吗？而且我只是借她用代替闪光灯而已。”Loki伸手掐着男人的腰侧，一手的腱子肉根本拧不疼他。

劫后余生的几个人搭乘着改装后的旧船缓缓靠近补给船停靠的地点。  
“看来科学样本只能由你的相机带回去了。”  
Loki心想以后要是能偶遇雇佣兵新手，给他最重要的忠告一定是千万别跟政府合作，可能拿不到钱还要命。  
Mason拿起相机拍了一张两人的婚戒——这一定是Thor要求才戴上的。So sweet.可惜不能当作报道，毕竟自己不是小报娱乐记者。

三人被关进单向玻璃隔离的小黑屋已经半天了。大眼瞪小眼一番，Loki站到‘镜子’面前，带着点愤怒说道：“没有这次雇佣，我们什么都没看到可以吗？”  
Mason面色不悦地摇了摇头，这有违职业道德。  
Thor随意地半瘫在椅子上，看着人走过来，给他递了瓶拧开的矿泉水。

“Well，欢迎各位加入‘帝王计划’。”  
拿着资料推门进来的负责人安抚着三位新成员的情绪。  
看完幻灯片的Thor将资料夹放到桌上，拿过Loki面前的水喝了口：“跟你们合作可以，能不能让我先去结个婚？”  
“当然当然。”负责人喜笑颜开。  
“通行证。”Thor伸手，对方递过来一张磁卡，“要两张。”

“这什么狗屁度假计划？”Loki将墨镜推到鼻尖处，露出一双绿眸瞪向旁边的Thor。  
“明显拒绝不了的时候，还不如多为自己争取点权益。”Thor拿着两人的护照夹，看了看手表，“往后就没有这么轻松了。”公费旅游，何乐而不为？  
“快点让我退休吧，我现在只想跟你开农场。”  
Thor被他逗笑，宠溺地按了按对方后颈。肯定会有那么一天的，前提是上面放人。他可不想跟Loki到了同龄人抱孙子的时候还像老Boy一样整天在各种匪夷所思的地方探险。  
哪里对自己来说都不会有太大差别，只要身旁是Loki。想起在枪林弹雨里的奔跑逃窜，Thor觉得自己在命悬一线时的恐惧仅仅是怕那个嘴硬心软的人难过。他摘下放在行李箱上的栗色草帽挡住两人的脸短暂地打了个啵。Loki刚吃完布丁，甜的。  
END


	2. Chapter 2

【锤基】冷泉  
现代AU/警察X法医/年下

“受害者在死前两小时有过自愿性行为，结合鞋底残留物来看，是死后被佯装成醉酒状带离了酒店……”  
余光扫到办公室半开的门边，Loki停下话头暂停了幻灯片：“Steve，你最近有招毕业生来实习吗？”  
半屋子的人闻言齐刷刷后转看向门口。金色短发的年轻男子接受着十数名刑警的注目礼，尴尬又不失礼貌地笑着摆了摆手。  
Steve起身将人带到会客厅并带上了门。Loki在做完尸检报告后将笔记本电脑留到了队长的办公桌上。他双手插进白大褂的兜里，好整以暇地穿过长廊准备回自己的工作间。那个愣头青又在看自己。他无奈地在会客厅的玻璃前放慢脚步，面色不悦地偏头向里瞥了一眼。对方像只被惊到的大金毛一样迅速移开视线。Loki冷哼一声恢复到正常的走路速度。  
目睹一切的Steve不由得好好安抚着新编人员：“那是我们队里的法医，业务水平没得说，但是他这个人有两个雷区，一是作报告时不能被打断，二是不喜欢无缘无故被人盯着。除此之外，是非常好相处的。”  
Thor抹了把脸，讪讪地点头应着。

尸体是沉默也是多言的。冰冷的躯体传达出的语言远比温热的活人多而真切。他推上存放尸体的抽屉，摘下手套清洗着苍白颀长的手指。回到办公室还没等泡上一杯热茶喝，局长大人飘然而至。  
“您有何贵干？”Loki顺势坐在桌边，两条长腿撑起了宽松的白大褂。  
Fury轻咳一声掩去了被看透心思的尴尬：“能赏杯茶喝吗？”  
“伯爵可以吗？”Loki打开书柜的玻璃门道。  
“好。”  
红褐色的液体在洁白的骨瓷杯中妖艳又清澈。两人若无其事地对饮一杯。Loki在给对方续上茶后做了个“请”的手势。  
“局里希望你配合一下案件侦破工作。”  
“请问我的尸检报告有什么遗漏吗？”他拆了一包饼干放到桌上。  
“不不不，我的意思是让你参与一线工作。”  
“我记得法医并没有要随警出动抓捕罪犯的职责。”  
“不到必要时候，我也不会来求你，这毕竟是有潜在危险的。”Fury正色道，“最近那件案子几乎已经可以咬定是连环杀人，而且受害者都是风度儒雅的青壮年男性，而咱们这里也只有你符合条件。”  
Loki扬扬眉毛，这的确是强有力的理由。也不是不能答应，只要……  
“在确保我的安全这一基础要求之外，我希望研究室的审批能快点下来。”  
Fury抱着给法医组换一批新医疗器械的出血预想前来，却不想对方直接越了一级要求着新工作间。  
“这个要求是不是有点过分？”Fury即使脸色再黑，旁人也看不出来个一二。  
“让一个法医去做诱饵也挺过分的，毕竟我是读书人，手无缚鸡之力。”Loki做了个打住的手势，“在警校学的那些格斗我已经还给老师了，枪更是五六年都没摸过了。”  
“行……行吧。”Fury肉疼地咂咂嘴，“顺便，保护你的是新来的，他叫Thor……”  
“我看您是真想让我为民牺牲？找一个实习的二愣子保护我？”Loki翻着白眼，“把Steve派来当我的保镖行吗？”  
“我的Laufeyson先生，你没看到大街小巷都是Steve的安全宣传海报吗？”  
“事实证明你们搞得和要让Steve出道一样是没有好处的。”  
Loki嚼着蔓越莓曲奇，对Fury的所做作为实名diss。  
“Thor是连续三年的格斗冠军，肯定不会出差错的。而且你们两个脸生的会大大提高计划的成功率。”  
“卧底工作就是进酒吧钓鱼？账单报销吗？”  
“当然，就是你别太过分……”Fury对这位法医先生一向没什么办法。  
“过分的要求我不也提过了吗？大头都出了，您就别在意这一点鸡毛蒜皮了。”  
Fury已经有些咬牙切齿了：“我是不是应该让Hill来跟你交涉比较好？”  
“那我可能不仅要新研究室，旧的器材也要都换一遍。”  
“你可真是个吸血鬼。”  
Loki闻言起身拉开了百叶窗：“您看我这不是没吱哇乱叫地化成灰烬吗？”

Thor扫了一眼驾驶座上白衬衣黑马甲的Loki而后迅速偏头看向窗外。  
“我说，”男人在等红绿灯的间隙，调整了一下深灰色领带，“Thor是吧？第一，不用像耗子见猫一样地看我，我虽然不喜欢被人盯着，那也仅仅是毫无意义的注视，基本交谈礼仪总是要有的，第二，我们去的是清吧，我不用穿的和去蹦迪一样。除此之外还有疑问吗？”  
“没。”Thor摇头，拧开了瓶水放到两人之间。  
男人顺势拿起来喝了一小口又放了回去，附带一句语调轻柔的“谢谢”。Thor复又将瓶盖拧好，坐直了身体。对方就像是个不怒自威的资深教师，自己简直是无意识地正襟危坐。  
两人在酒吧一条街附近下了车。Loki拿出手机在清单中挑了一家酒吧，与对方约定二十分钟后在店里碰面。看着他颀长的身影渐渐隐没在灯红酒绿之中，Thor觉得这里与Loki格格不入。他应该是自高山而下的一淙冷泉，不染喧嚣才对。  
白色的LED灯拼成花体的Spring与字母下面的一条水纹。Loki打量完这家一眼相中的清吧，满意地推开玻璃门走了进去。等着茶泡好的工夫，他走到一旁的书架前看着店主的藏书，在挑了一本莎士比亚的《十四行诗》回到座位时，Loki发现Thor已经喝起了Mojito，面前还放着一份墨西哥干酪玉米片。  
Thor应该去酒吧里钓马子而不是在这里闲出白头发来。他笑着摇摇头，尝了一点红茶。  
“先生打扰一下，这是我们店主送您的，”年纪不大的服务生笑容甜美地端来一份焦糖布丁，“请您慢用。”  
“谢谢。”Loki虽然略感诧异却还是欣然接受，这种特殊待遇毕竟不是头一遭。他拿起小勺享用起平素最爱的甜品。

月上中天时，Loki将人送回了家。  
Thor在下车后又转身敲了敲车窗。Loki降下副驾的玻璃，歪头等着对方说话。  
“很抱歉今天打扰到你作尸检报告，还有我……”他不好意思地笑了一下，“我只是想多看你两眼，没有别的意思。”  
听惯了辞藻华丽的赞美或者暧昧的调情，Loki被这种直白又羞涩的夸奖瞬间击垮了优秀的表情管理。他的视线心虚地在Thor的耳朵下巴颈侧打了几个来回才直视回对方双眸。  
“是我反应过激了，对你不太友好。明天见。”  
略显仓促的告别后，他合上了车窗玻璃。空调维持的终年恒温让自己觉得安心，虽然被取笑过不止一次活得像个博物馆展品。明明健壮凶猛得像头狮子，眼睛却温柔得像一汪热带海水。他懊悔于自己被毛头小子撩到的失态。在拐上高架桥之时，他忽然想明天不自己开车了，眼巴巴地连口酒都不能喝，何苦给Fury省钱。

“你说要开自己的车。”Loki抱臂看着面前的摩托，不知道什么表情比较好。  
“只要你允许我开这个，以后每晚都是我喝饮料。”  
权衡一番利弊以后，Loki迅速地上楼去更衣室换了套休闲装，长腿一跨坐上了后座。  
“请您注意安全。”  
接过男人递来的头盔，Loki不情愿地戴上，维持整天不乱的发型在此刻功亏一篑。

他满意地喝着鸡尾酒，时不时吃一点小食拼盘。瞥到角落里对着果汁发呆的同事，Loki觉得心情不错。规律的生活之下好像很久没有放开喝酒了。三年五年？甚至更久？  
Thor看着走在自己前面不远处的法医，忽然觉得对方在某些事上真的是小孩子脾气。昨天自己不过喝了一杯，他今晚就放开了畅饮，但明显酒量不行，鸡尾酒都能喝醉。  
“别用那种‘这都能喝醉’的眼神看我。”  
Thor感受到后背一沉，Loki晕乎乎地靠上来。  
“我已经很久没有喝过酒了。”  
本来还想给人带好头盔的司机在被乘客抱了个结结实实以后放弃了这一想法。而考拉在一路的凉风吹彻下挥发了酒意。Loki跨到地上，绷着脸说了句“谢谢”就快步走进了公寓楼大厅。Thor发动了摩托，看来他能喝是真，消化酒精的速度真不是吹的。

“以后单日我开车双日你开……骑。”  
次日夜幕初降，Thor看着对方一脸严肃，点头同意着他单方面的决定。  
今天是周五，车流量明显增加一倍。等红灯的间隙，Loki瞥到路旁一个卖棉花糖的小摊位，出神地盯了十几秒。随后他就听到车门开合的声音，原本坐在副驾的男人穿过车流之间的缝隙，擎了一坨柔软的甜蜜回来。Loki看着还是少女粉的棉花糖不知道是欣然接受还是冷脸让对方独享。  
“如果你用那个方法吃，我可以当自己暂时失明。”  
Thor伸长胳膊将棉花糖举到Loki面前，偏着头不去看他。十秒之后，他听到对方喝水的声音。  
“人民警察，知法犯法。”  
Loki清清嗓子，甜食真的会给人带来愉悦。

近来大半个月的生活，像平常一样规律却又不同。会有人等着自己换好衣服一同商量晚餐菜单，而后就是酒吧小酌，接着在十二点前回家洗澡休息。Loki觉得自己是寂寞太久了，有一个稳定的陪伴就能满足。他在凌晨两点的月夜里醒来，这时候听半段帕格尼尼并不是一个明智的选择，尤其还是二十四首随想曲之五的的《in A Minor》。陪自己的这个人是谁都不重要，但如果是Thor，会不会更开心一点？他被自己的异想天开戳到了笑点。

说也奇怪。自从Loki响应号召投身为民，频率基本为两周一次的凶杀案没有继续发生。他只能维持着每晚逛酒吧的神仙生活。而其他同僚就苦逼得多，伪装成各色人等混迹于周遭，简直由此发掘了业余演员的隐藏技能。本来处于酒吧街区的清吧就不多，个把月的时间也快逛遍了。他有点想那家Spring的赠品布丁了。  
Steve敲门进来时，法医正站在窗台前看雨喝茶。今天似乎是绿茶，队长吸了吸鼻子，跟他要了一份伤口比对。  
“同一个人作案。手法娴熟可能跟我是同行，当然不是法医这个特定职业，外科医生甚至于人体素描的高手，只要熟悉解剖学的都有可能。他似乎很享受一击致命的过程，在419以后来一个完美的犯罪，疯子。”  
Steve推过资料坐到椅子上。这个连环杀人案犯心思极为缜密，现场没有留下一丝一毫信息，不管是酒店房间还是各种抛尸的场所，似乎只随自己的心意处理猎物的尸体。户外各处自不用说，开房用的都是死者的身份证，而他在大堂的人影中穿梭，不留痕迹地进入已经被受害者预定好的修罗场。  
待Steve走后，Loki收回被自己放在窗台外接受雨水浇灌的一盆马蹄莲。他看到Thor跑进大雨在树下捧回什么又冲回了办公楼。没过多久，发梢还滴着水的男人敲门进来问自己要一个注射器跟细软的皮管。问清用途后，Loki不屑地翻了个白眼。  
“你不知道幼猫不能喝纯牛奶吗？”  
他拿了几盒舒化奶跟对方要的器械放到桌上，想了想又翻了两袋感冒冲剂出来。  
“看不出来你这么有爱心？”  
“大概因为我家里开农场的。”  
他笑着道谢，鼻尖挂着的水柱“啪嗒”一声滴到了胸前。  
Loki望着对方跟Steve不相上下的胸，忽然产生了恶趣味——想让他们两个女装。

到了下午随着重案组开会的时间，Loki能依稀听到旁边休息室里传来的微弱猫叫声。但他没有闲心去看被Thor救回来的小可怜儿，因为从今晚开始，他要开始去酒吧钓鱼了。个把月连鱼的影子都没看到，也只能扩大撒网面积了。

吧台边，身着黑皮夹克的Loki对着一杯长岛冰茶不停地自我洗脑——身上没黏着无数打量的恼人目光。就快要成功之时，一只来路不明的手拍上了自己肩膀。他下意识地握紧了玻璃杯，按捺住想把酒水泼到对方脸上的心。  
“嘿，老兄，这是我的。”  
他听到Thor的声音从耳侧传来，咸猪手的主人失望地走开。  
“你怎么过来了？”Loki压低声音道。  
“我怕你身上带了解剖刀，血溅吧台。”  
Thor带有安抚意味地拍了两下男人的后颈，转身跟酒保要了杯威士忌。Loki觉得应该提醒一下对方别把自己当猫撸。虽然感觉并不讨厌。  
虽然公费消遣是很不错，但长此以往，不仅市民惶惶不可终日，自己也一样。Loki在喝完先前的酒水后，又重新要了一杯龙舌兰日出。他看着Thor有些心不在焉的样子，凑近耳语一番而知道今天是Thor父亲的生日。Loki催促着他去找个安静地给家里打一个电话，但后者拒绝让保护对象独处。男人动作很小地敲打着表盘暗示自己身上的GPS，Thor这才掐着秒表离开。  
然而三分钟后，全然换了一番天地。  
Loki不见了。酒保显然以为自己的伴侣明目张胆地出轨了。他佯装愤怒地质问却发现一个更糟的事实——对方明显是有备而来的——Loki应该是被下了药。他们都轻敌了。但敌人也明显没了耐性。当狡猾的野兽不再三思而行，那将会是血腥漫天的炼狱。Thor面色阴沉匆匆离开酒吧，他踏进伪装在货车车厢里的监察室查看了Loki身上的追踪器却发现一向信号稳定的绿点此时成了原地徘徊的一滴血，他将一切通知尚在警局待命的Steve并要求调取所有路口的监控留意Loki的座驾。约莫二十分钟后，一个崭新的绿点开始闪烁。Thor下车抓过一个假扮赛车手的同事的头盔跟钥匙骑着摩托扬尘而去。

知觉在缓慢地回到身体里。Loki痛苦地睁开眼接受光明的照射，他看到一个身材高大的男子站在落地窗前俯视夜景。果不其然自己被绑了。男人听到响动回头看向被禁锢的青年，嘴角带着堪称深情的笑意。  
“剂量掌握得不错。我猜是你自己萃取的神经性毒素，能使人瞬间麻痹却不会造成什么实质性伤害。”Loki找了个尽量能让自己舒服一点的姿势，他现在必须要拖延时间，就算等不到被救，也好歹多活一会儿。  
“看来你除了藏书与布丁外还很欣赏我的才华。”  
Loki倒吸一口凉气，自己是有多好或者多差的手气，第一次就抓对了阄。  
“这就是你一个月没有新猎物的理由？”  
“为什么不是呢？”男人走近，轻轻掐上眼前秾纤合度的脖子，“我在见过了钻石之后对玻璃珠子没有兴趣不是很正常的吗？可是你呢？明明就很喜欢Spring，却每天换一家清吧，今天竟然去了那种肮脏的地方。”  
“你知道性窒息吗？”  
Loki在被掐到眼前出现白光时听到对方这么说道，随后就是新鲜的空气灌入五脏六腑。活着真是上天最大的恩赐了。他在拼命咳嗽的时候忽然感慨。  
“亲爱的，你眼角通红的样子真的是很美。”  
好不容易喘匀了气的Loki闻言忍不住笑：“然后你是不是就要把我给杀了？”  
“差一个步骤，我还没有得到你。或者我应该录下来给你的那条小狼狗看看？你们应该还没上过床吧？”  
“是没上过，我现在觉得很亏。”Loki撇撇嘴，由衷地真情实感。  
男人却嗤笑了一声：“Loki·Laufeyson作为法医绝对出色，但却是个拙劣的演员。”  
他凑近低语：“你想念Valkyrie吗？”  
Loki在震惊于那个熟悉的名字之后痛苦地闭上了眼。他的良师益友毁灭于自己的百般疏漏，这也是他重回警校改行法医的原因，他再也拿不起枪，黑洞洞的枪口于自己而言不再是惩恶扬善的火把更是记忆深渊的入口。  
“这么多年，你早被安逸磨光了警惕，难怪我这么轻易就得手了。”  
“看来你很难受，不如我们做点什么？”  
在Loki的外套被扯开之前，客房服务的敲门声及时传来。  
“我忘了还有香槟跟玫瑰。”  
男人兴致高昂地唱着独角戏，丝毫不在乎对方的静默。他走向门边，在看到服务生的职业微笑后转身走向屋内，还未来得及开口说将餐车推到哪儿就被一股力道按在了地上。  
Thor用膝盖压住男人后心，搜了一遍对方的身才放心地把他丢在墙角。  
Loki神色平静地看着Thor给他解开被反剪在身后的双手。对方仔细检查着自己的脖子，触感良好甚至还有一点暧昧的痒意。  
“我说，你怎么找到这儿的？”凶手气定神闲地聊起天来。  
“还不是要多谢你放水。”  
Thor打开那瓶香槟倒了两杯。等着Steve带着大部队来闲着也是闲着。Loki接过喝了一口酒，感觉喉咙还是不太舒服。  
“这次你可没用‘受害者’的身份证开房，而且，那个布丁很奇怪。最主要的是你把干扰装置留在了车里，而他手表里还有一个GPS。”  
“说实话，你破坏了我预演好的结局。一个尤物的鲜血是多么美的结束语。”  
“你想把我当金盆洗手的最后一瓢水？”Loki难以置信。  
“这话说得很恰当。”  
法医发誓，这人要是不被判死刑，出来还是个祸害。

在交接犯人顺便讨了个三天休假之后，Thor把人送回了家。他有些担心Loki的精神状态，强撑着的冷静从容。幸好对方没有拒绝自己上楼的要求。他跟在青年身后走进了不大却装修一极佳的室内。现代简约风格的家具壁纸搭配着一点绿植，倒也不那么性冷淡。  
Loki从冰箱里拿了两瓶气泡水放到茶几上。他看见Thor盯着自己的脖子，忍不住抚上揉捏。他还没有照镜子看看具体被掐成什么样儿。坐在一旁的男人舔了下唇，Loki还没来得及说一句“渴了喝水”就被按到了沙发靠背上。还留着隐约痛感的脖子被一一吻过，温柔又坚决。像沉进温水里一样，Loki迷迷糊糊地按着对方后颈，男人的发梢蹭在自己的下巴颈侧，有一点点扎人。  
“有什么想说的吗？”  
男人抬起头，蔚蓝色的眼睛俯视着自己。Loki被爱抚卸下了伪装，开始低语着过往。风头正盛的新晋警察在参与的几桩大案中表现不俗，他与前辈一同被派去执行任务却败给了经验。而女孩子却选择了保自己。他永远都记得自己被Valkyrie推进船舱躲过一劫，而对方在身中数枪后跌进海里溅起无数猩红的浪花。行动依旧是顺利的，他等来了增援一齐端掉窝点，只是再也换不回那个人。  
Thor静静地听着。传闻七八分都是真的，但是他希望听到这个人亲口诉说。他将人抱到怀里，用肩膀的布料给他拭去泪痕。对方哭累了就把自己当成抱枕，没多久就呼吸平稳地进入了梦乡。好好睡吧，我的Loki。

次日清晨，Loki光着脚走进厨房，全然忘了昨晚留宿的Thor以至于看到人影时被吓了一跳。男人刚冲完澡只穿了牛仔裤，他从冰箱里拿了份生绞牛肉出来，而后尝了一口粉嫩的肉腥。  
“早。”他拿过一杯温热的蜂蜜水看着对方喝下去才转身回到水池前清洗着鲜红色的番茄。  
Brunch吃意大利面有点奇怪。Loki这么想着还是吃完了面前的大半份。他在男人清洗完厨房还与优哉游哉地喝了两杯茶之后下了逐客令。  
“你还在这干吗？不回家喂牛去？”  
Thor扯了一下衣领，靠在椅背上懒洋洋地开口：“我家里只养了马，但是我现在比较想骑你。”

“喂，我们是不是进度太快了？”  
被Thor按在沙发上扒光的时候，Loki抵住他的胸膛问道。  
“你明明早就想这样了。”他埋在对方的肩颈处嗅着好闻的中性香水味，笑着揭穿对方的谎言。  
“是啊，但是，是想上你。”  
男人听到某个重音后起身站在地毯上问道：“真的？”  
Loki坐起身来认真地点了点头。随即他就欣赏到了男人一丝不挂的完美胴体。Thor将人抱到腿上而后枕着沙发扶手躺好。装模作样地亲吻之后，Loki实在绷不住脸，他笑着趴倒在男人胸口。  
“虽然我很想看看你千娇百媚的样子，但是好像有点困难。”  
他咬在男人的胸肌上，磨了磨牙。  
“我来教你，当然你也可以教教我。”Thor堵上对方的嘴唇，一番厮磨后接着说道，“当然我没有身经百战。”  
“那你可能是个双性恋。”Loki吸吸鼻子，他不介意在这时跟Thor讨论一下性向的基因决定与概率极低的后天发展。  
“我可没让你教我这个。”  
男人竟然用这种姿势还能抱得动自己。Loki下意识地缠住对方后腰才发觉这有多羞耻。他在被放到餐桌上时挣扎了一下。  
“为什么是厨房？”  
“因为这里有橄榄油，我总不可能指望单身公寓里有润滑剂。”  
“说不定呢？”Loki看着对方取来放在一旁的浅黄绿色油润液体，忍不住调侃。  
Thor没回答，吻过他的眉骨睫毛鼻尖，含住那双薄唇细细品尝。滋味很好，就像甜度恰到好处的新鲜布丁。Loki觉得被男人一一舔舐过肌肤有些痒，他推拒着那颗金色的脑袋却在被吸咬住乳尖的时候抱紧了对方。肋骨肚脐平坦的小腹乃至昂扬的性器都被细致地抚慰。Loki惊诧于自己的呻吟，也知道对方很满意自己开垦的成果。复又被人抱进怀里悬空时，青年用四肢缠紧了对方。手指沾着被捂热的橄榄油轻而易举地进入内里，Loki发出难耐的低喘，算不得舒服却能在余韵中体味出一点欲望的甜美与震颤。在被深入时他忽然心疼起这张自己精心挑选的餐桌将成为与Thor初次情事的战利品。男人明显察觉到了对方的分心，抛开耐性加快了侵略的速度，在完全占领疆土之后他就着插入的姿势将人抱到了床上。  
后穴被蛮横地撑开，可怜巴巴地吞吐着硕大的阳物，不断流出晶莹的汁液沾染了浅灰色的床单。Loki抓着男人的小臂，急促地呼吸着，纤长脖子上的青筋隐约浮现。撕裂般的疼痛在Thor缓慢地原地晃着圈后渐渐消散，他看到身下被情欲侵袭的精灵不再皱眉之后摒弃了自制力开始不知餍足地向里顶弄。  
像被海浪不断拍击到沙滩上。他在颠簸之中撒开了绮丽的联想。在食髓知味之后，对方却缓缓退出只剩了龟头还在肉穴里恋恋不舍地饮泣，他红着眼流露出不解，却在看到男人堪称危险的笑容之后被一口气操干到底。Loki急促地呼吸着，小声低骂对方。感觉那两颗蛋都要被一齐塞进来了。  
“法医也是白衣天使哦，不可以骂人的。”  
他低下头索吻却被咬住了下唇。Loki在尝到血腥味后又小心翼翼地舔吻对方，像是两只小兽在依偎着疗伤一般。  
九浅一深实在是美妙又淫乱的词语。Thor玩腻了缓出快进，换了这种甜蜜的折磨来取悦对方。Loki起先还能拧着男人的手臂或抓在他背后调情一般地泄愤，现今只剩了被颠来倒去的残力。吞下那尺寸骇人的老二已经够让自己喝一壶的了，更何况对方还有千百种方法来开发这具身体的主人都不熟知的地方。他攀上男人的后颈，咬着牙扭腰吞入淬火的刑鞭。Thor被眼前的美景迷了眼，他抬高下巴去吻位于自己上方的Loki。对方却仅仅赏了一根手指按到唇上。  
“你才是我驯服的烈马。”  
他听到平素冰冷的美人吐出诱惑的气息，笑着牵起莹白的手指烙下一吻。  
“是，我的主人。”

持久虽然是好事，但如果自己已经弹尽粮绝，敌方正士气盎然，那绝对会是场惨剧。Loki本想就着骑乘的体位逼得他缴械投降，却不想被他就着相连的姿势转了半圈，从后深入地鞭笞自己。现下高潮过后的性器似乎有复苏的迹象。Loki被按在洗手台上清晰地看到这淫乱的一切。往日的青年才俊被扳着下巴强迫性地望着镜中的自己，黑发凌乱，眼角通红，阴茎隐隐抬头，后穴流出的汁液混合男人的精液形成半透明的白浊淌到了大腿根儿。  
“我想一辈子都呆在里面。”  
他听到男人的呓语，伴着滚烫冲刷内壁的海啸。还没来得及抱怨他的子孙都在自己屁股里，Loki惊觉对方将没有完全软下来的老二又插了进来。  
“就一会儿，好不好？”男人蹭着自己的耳朵撒娇道。  
Loki没办法拒绝。他忍受着失禁一般的感觉，偏偏男人还不准自己的精液流出去。  
“我要是个女人，这下肯定都怀上了。”  
“别了吧，”Thor搂紧对方腰际，“虽然女体的你一定很美，但我可不想从你怀上到生还每天被我干。”  
“不要脸。”他笑骂一句，蹭了蹭对方的脸。

“我有份一百天的礼物要给你。”  
两人在海边停下，牵手走过长长的木桥。夕阳尽头是身姿曼妙的黑裙女子，Loki在看清那人的脸庞之后，惊喜然后愤怒。他忍不住轻轻推搡了Valkyrie一把，对方却抓着自己一齐进了浅水区嬉闹。  
“唉，我没办法嘛，上头的命令，我只能照办。很抱歉让你难过这么久，但是你看现在都好了呀。”  
她意有所指地朝后使眼色，Loki回头看到了皮笑肉不笑的Thor，本想放开对方的手却因为紧张无意识握得更牢了。  
哦豁，全部垮掉。Loki可不想再承受全队的暧昧眼光大礼包了。然而偏偏事与愿违。  
END


	3. Chapter 3

【锤基】诱猎  
狼人锤X吸血鬼基/女体基出没/“她”为女体视角/有双性车

日暮西沉时，Loki信步出了城堡。他暗色的斗篷拂过玫瑰带落了几片鲜红的花瓣。夜晚从来都是吸血鬼的主场。他们或优雅或暴戾，精准地切断活物颈侧的血管，吸食一空粘稠的猩红。嘴角的残血如雪中红梅一般点缀了苍白的面容，红与白交映，既清冷又缠绵。  
Loki已经忘了自己的具体年龄。几百，成千，抑或更多。在漫长的岁月里，他厌倦了日复一日的饮血作乐，因此想出了不同的玩法。就像猫抓到老鼠，总要在鼓掌间玩弄一番才肯咬下利齿。他看着阴郁幽深的密林，心想似乎已经很久没有在附近捕猎过了。夜晚的森林散发出一点潮湿的水汽。他在飞到半空中时感受到了丝丝凉意拂过鼻尖。人类所知的吸血鬼惧怕阳光大蒜与十字架，而自己与Hela可以自由行走在太阳底下，只觉刺目并无痛苦。即便如此Loki还是更钟情于黑暗，因为这才是自己最熟悉的颜色，安全并且安逸。  
想必Hela这时已经对着初升的上弦月饮啜不知是哪个倒霉鬼的鲜血。她最喜欢嘲笑自己这种无聊的游戏。对姐姐来说，重要的是结果而非过程。他们有着望不到头的生命，再怎么变着花样也总会有一天尝到重复的苦涩。永生的确是个富有吸引力的词语，它代表着恒久的貌美与活力，镜中容颜永远都不会有老去的一天。  
他从树冠上方轻轻略过，夜幕降临的丛林能找到的活物大抵只有昼伏夜出的动物了。Loki甚至想打道回府，挤上姐姐的美人靠分她的一杯热血来喝。他看向自己苍白接近透明的指尖，肌肤冰冷似冰，却从内心里喜欢靠近热源。姐姐却不，她的房间永远都是隐隐冒着寒气。即使古堡足够幽深阴冷，哪怕是盛夏正午的烈日也丝毫不能使其灼热，Hela也要嚷嚷着去睡冰窖直到秋天的到来。  
我与你截然相反，却又如出一辙。  
Loki在心里想着，鼻尖似乎嗅到了一丝人类的气味。他悬浮在半空中，微微眯眼从枝杈罅隙瞥到了一个晚归的猎人。男人心情很好地哼着歌，丝毫不畏惧暗黑的四周。这种人啊。Loki无意识地舔了下唇，血液健康并且极度自信。当他惊恐地看着自己被吸干血液，那不仅仅是饱了口腹之欲更是给心灵奉上一道甜品。只是有点麻烦。他努了努嘴，不过也好久没玩过了，权当松松筋骨。

Thor在归家途中捡到了一位睡美人。她细软的栗色头发打着卷半遮住脸，一身墨绿色的天鹅绒连衣裙不再平整熨帖。然而狼狈并没有遮掩住璞玉原本的光芒。他小心地将人翻过身来，借着月光看到了她紧闭的深邃眉眼与淡色玫瑰一般的嘴唇。猎人脱下麂皮外套裹住了落难的公主一路抱回了家。Loki在微小的颠簸中努力闭紧双眸以免被对方发现震颤的眼睫。他嗅着男人身上的味道，是荒野的清晨混合了零星烟草的气息。看来这次的猎物比自己想象中的更为可口。  
然而计划有变。  
男人并没有在将自己放到床上时兽性大发地撕开裙装，哪怕Loki故意在胸前留下了一条口子。他能感受到对方呼吸一滞而后仓促地将外套重新合上还盖好了被子。吸血鬼公爵在心底暗骂一声，而后装作呓语而后翻身将半张脸埋进了并不柔软的枕头里。庆幸的是Hela并不会担心自己夜不归宿，这也可能是她与母亲唯一的不同点。  
闭眼假寐的Loki能猜到男人一步步做了什么。他倒了一杯水，匆匆倒进喉咙，吞咽的声音让Loki不由得想象当利齿咬破他的喉管时会发出多美妙的声音。随着咀嚼声，空气里弥漫起一股肉香。随后就是水声回荡，是他在洗漱。当蜡烛被吹灭时，吸血鬼听到不远处传来木头与布料的摩擦声，大概是对方躺上了屋里的吊床。真难为他了。Loki想起猎物轻松将自己抱起甚至想扛在肩头的架势，突然间温柔体贴了片刻。吸血鬼抱着被子缓慢伸展了四肢，变成女性除了心理的坎还有形体上的酸痛，颀长的肢体塞进了标准的少女体型中，着实不怎么舒服。夜晚于自己而言是不眠的狂欢时刻，而眼下，Loki只能按捺内心的躁动，将自己无形地捆在床上等待着朝阳的升起。  
Thor在清晨尚且微弱的阳光中睁开眼。在吊床上凑合睡了一夜，全身都在酸痛。他尽量小心地站到地上伸展着四肢，清晰地听到了关节的响动声。床上的人似乎也有要苏醒的迹象，她蔷薇色的脸颊在米色亚麻枕套上蹭了几下，而后缓缓睁开了眼。那像是一汪秋日的清潭，碧绿而隐秘。她半坐起身，凌乱的发丝搭在肩头，外套与被单滑下，酥胸半露在晨间空气中。  
Loki满意地看到男人轻咳一声随之转开了脸，连颈侧都在泛红。他其实很喜欢自己幻化成妙龄女子时的双眸，祖母绿一般地晶莹剔透，不像平时的自己，眼眶里存着夕阳下开到荼靡的红玫瑰。他装作迷蒙的姿态抓着发尾，在男人转过头来与自己对话时，状似无意地扯一把胸前的布料。他喜欢在猎物最不设防之时凶性毕露地亮出两颗獠牙，欣赏着对方瞳孔放大的一瞬间。然而猎人却让他失望了。Thor匆匆拿来一件散发着淡淡皂角气味的外套放在床尾。Loki在心里翻了个白眼，面上还是微笑着拿过来，是件小一点的旧衣。  
“你先凑合穿着吧，等中午的时候去镇里看看……”  
“去看看我是不是某个私奔失败的富家千金吗？”  
Loki眨着一双绿眸，言语却暗藏火药味。他其实在话刚出口就后悔了。初次碰壁的挫败扰乱了他向来缜密的心智。Loki自信无论男女他都是个尤物，奈何眼前的傻大个明显是例外。难不成自己变错了性别？  
“只要你父母不把我当作诱拐你的犯人就好。”  
Thor倒觉得眼前炸毛的少女少了几分原本的高傲，在晨曦中像只初醒的猫。他跟着说了句玩笑话，丝毫不计较空气里的不愉悦。  
“你要跟我一起去吗？”  
他在背上猎枪的时候问自己。Loki摇摇头，复又抱着枕头躺下。  
“那中午见，Lori。”  
床上的人在听见关门声后片刻才起身。他倒了一点水喝，而后拉开半旧的窗帘，眯眼看着阳光。说起来还是第一次给女体的自己起名字。Loki洗完脸看着水中的倒影，堪称绝色的一张脸。水珠顺着下颌滴落在胸前流进沟壑之中。他伸手戳了一下鼓胀的雪肤，触感良好，然而这撩人的光景对Thor却并不奏效。将濡湿的一绺头发别到耳后，他抓起一把浆果推开木门走到了小小的庭院中。看来Thor平时把它们喂养得很好，他看着落在自己肩头手掌的两三只飞鸟，一点都不怕人地啄食着果实。蜷缩成女子体态的不适感在慢慢消退，他看着自己莹白纤细的手腕，忽然想起幼时曾被Hela打扮成小女孩带去吸血鬼集会。那些色心乍起的禽兽都被自己干净利落地解决掉了，但是面对Thor，哪怕自己脱光了大概也不能让他越雷池一步。没心没肺活了这么久，却栽到了毛头小子身上。Loki喂完鸟雀，看它们展翅重新飞回林野之中。  
漆黑的一只乌鸦落到美人肩头，Loki抽出了绑在它脚上的羊皮纸。无非就是Hela的关切，虽然她允许自己夜不归宿但是绝对要掌握动态。凭空变了只蘸好墨水的鹅毛笔出来，他写好简短的回信，交由Munin带回。他在微弱晨雾中踱着步，裙摆拂过草叶上的露珠，滴落在地。对于Thor，是静待时机还是铩羽而归，Loki心里头一团糟。鲜血并不是自己每日所需的，在没有任何食物来源的情况下，自己能完好地活七天有余，只是在某些时候会感到没由来的焦渴，那是本性在叫嚣，引诱着自己杀戮。Thor太特别，并不想把他就这么堪称无聊地解决掉，即使他的血一定很美味。他舔舔嘴角，吞咽了一口唾液。  
Thor是在晌午回来的，他看见绿裙的少女坐在阴凉处的一段枯木上翻着自己幼年的童话书。那一团雪白还是不住地在眼前晃，猎人抹了把脸，捏紧了手里的油纸包。Loki回屋换上了Thor带回的新衣，简单的白色露肩上衣与红裙，却能看出是小镇上最好裁缝的手艺。  
“Lori，要吃布丁吗？”男人的声音透过木门传进耳朵。  
“就来。”  
虽然布丁没有Thor的血美味，也算不错的了。他理好微卷的长发拢在脑后，碎步慢移地出了门。  
除了对鲜血的渴望，吸血鬼是感受不到饿意的。所以Loki向来挑嘴，从来不会对看似寡味的吃食品尝分毫。而Hela却喜欢各色各样的食物挨个品尝一遍。至于为什么喜欢上布丁的。Loki想到很久之前的那个雪夜，自己尾随一个少女行至小巷正欲下手时，一团红影踩着积雪奔向她。  
“姐姐，这是我给你留的布丁！”  
Loki停在屋檐之上，看着一对姐妹相携而归。他收起了獠牙与利爪，隐去了暗红的瞳色，去附近的咖啡小馆点了一份被称作布丁的食物。  
吃完双份的甜点，Loki满意地撑着腮看着远处的风景。Thor收起对方未动分毫的烤鸡与吐司送回了厨房。看来这只能当做自己的晚餐了，大小姐可挑食得很。  
“你就不好奇我从哪来的？”  
Loki看着男人重新坐回桌边，在他给自己倒了杯鲜牛奶时问道。  
“我这也没什么值钱东西，谋财害命是不可能的，所以没什么可害怕的。”  
“那我要是为了色来的呢？”  
Thor看到她将胸脯抬高放在了横放的手臂上，明明做着最撩人的动作，神情姿态却依旧无辜清纯。  
“Lori。”  
他轻叹一声，埋怨自己没有买件斗篷替她遮一遮春光。  
午后两人一前一后地走进森林，正是夏末秋初的光景，枫叶还是青翠欲滴的模样，浆果已早先红艳，酝酿着甜蜜的汁液。Thor特意挑了较为平坦的小路，时不时回头看一眼身后的少女。Loki很少这样徒步远行，自己最经常走的路不过是城堡各处与门前花园，当脚心有些酸痛时，他停下脚步，喊住Thor说要歇一歇脚。  
一双莹白的玉足浸入稍凉的溪水中。Loki踩着溪底的碎石，时不时拍打起水花。Thor给人收好鞋袜，站到她身后，思索着今天到底该不该杀生。  
“我走不动了，你要打猎就自己去。”  
少女微微扭头仰视着猎人，语气带着点撒娇的意味。微风吹过发丝粘了几绺在她唇上。Thor伸手轻轻拂去，触碰到微凉的柔软。  
“我怕你被狼叼走。”他顺势在溪边石块上坐下，侧脸盯着对方。  
“我想变成一只母狼把你叼走。”  
Thor享受着纤细手指在自己胡茬上的随意戳弄，忍不住拉过那一只葇荑轻吻上去。

Loki觉得事情在朝着自己不能控制的方向发展。比如这几天他们同吃同住仿佛一对恩爱的小夫妻却连一个亲吻也没有，比如自己马上就要按捺不住本性吸干Thor温热的鲜血，比如现在，他是想来记猛药逼得Thor色心大起，自己顺势结束这场拖延的诱猎。但他却被将了一军。

虽然是变化出的女性躯体，欢愉却还是自己的。Loki，或者是Lori，被Thor抱在怀中揉捏搓弄。男人亲吻啃咬着那两团雪球，留下淡红色的印记。粗粝的指尖像是采珠一般探进软肉之中摸索着花心的珍珠。Loki暗骂一声，自己几乎没有力气亮出獠牙利爪。他看着搭在他背后的手长出熟悉的利爪正欲行凶却被扣住了手腕。Thor放开了尤物，与她保持着半臂的距离，看着她愕然的神色，决定逗弄一番。  
“你很兴奋，都快把我裤子打湿了。”  
Loki索性亮出了獠牙，猛地将人按倒在床上，正想咬断他的动脉时却被按住了后颈。他竟然能抓得住使出了十成力气的自己，这人到底是什么来历，吸血鬼的力量竟然制不住他。  
“你是母螳螂吗？竟然想吃了我？”  
Thor点着对方朱唇，丝毫不介意她的獠牙咬破了自己的手指吮吸着血液。  
味道不对。Loki含着口中的指尖坐实了自己的猜测。他转头似乎看到了屋外的满月。  
Loki在往昔使用美人计时永远都不会让对方占到一点便宜。但现在他却实打实地被玷污了。他看到Thor健壮的手臂青筋暴起，甚至长出了几绺灰色的毛发，裙摆被撕开，露出一双泛着玉泽的长腿。满月之夜的狼人丝毫没有怜香惜玉的心情，粗暴地侵略进柔嫩的花穴。Loki疼得眼角泛红，一边咒骂一边挣扎。  
“我劝你省点力气。”  
Thor尚存一丝理智地由衷告诫，而后低头吻了吻她甜美的唇角，不出所料被咬了一口。Loki使不出力气也用不了魔法，他被男人按在身下，胸前的雪峰被肆意揉捏，雌穴像被塞进了一根火棍。他艰难地吞咽着刑鞭一样的性器，甚至绞紧了身下不让对方插得更深。  
“我如果乐意的话，能随时咬断你的脖子。”  
Loki看着对方染上红色的蓝眸还有若隐若现的犬齿开始后怕，阴沟里翻船不过如此，阅人无数的自己竟然没看出来Thor扮猪吃老虎。  
“变回你原来的样子给我看看，”男人停顿片刻，“留着我正在操你的地方。”  
Loki将头拧向一边，满满拒绝的姿态。  
“快点。”  
狼化的Thor明显没什么耐心。他几乎抽出了整根性器，仅仅留下龟头在肉穴里浅浅地戳弄，而后一鼓作气地插进最深，力度拿捏正好地掐住了掌下纤细的脖子。灰绿色的眸子泛起脆弱的红，Loki无奈地妥协了。  
Thor看着少女丰满青春的胴体渐渐拉长被覆盖上匀称结实的肌肉，原本栗色的发丝变得漆黑，及肩的长发散开，像落尽水里的一滴墨。暗红瞳色的Loki危险又美丽，他瞪着正在自己身上耕耘的男人，利爪跟獠牙张狂在空气里无用武之地。Thor好整以暇地顶弄着幽深高热的甬道，把玩着雌穴上方尺寸可观的阴茎。  
“珍惜曾与你共赴过云雨的女人但不准想她们。”  
Thor在漫长的抽插之后，将浓腻的白浊全部灌入两片软肉中却依旧霸道地占着领地不愿退出。  
“你会怀孕吗？”  
Loki感受到身体里那根尚带硬度的性器又坏心眼地向里进了一下，他挣扎着要将利爪从男人手里挣脱出来。Thor单手按住他两只手腕，纵情欣赏着身下的美景。  
“胆子不小，你不知道吸血鬼跟狼人是世仇？”  
“谁知道狼人看起来像条大金毛。”  
Loki平复几次呼吸才挤出嘲讽，他暗骂着Thor，言辞污浊到完全抛却了平素的高雅与修养。  
“这几天都会是满月。”  
Thor不怒反笑，他抽出阴茎将Loki翻过来趴伏在床沿。他看着身下的宽肩细腰忍不住俯身一一亲吻。Lori虽然足够美丽动人，他还是喜欢Loki多一点。  
“我遗憾自己不是条蛇。”  
Thor把玩着还在吐着黏腻的花穴与身后未经人事的隐秘，心旌摇曳。Loki现在却扭得像条蛇。他试图从床与Thor之间逃出去，却忽略了自己的动作使得男人更容易得手。  
“变态。”  
他潮红着脸，眼角缀着晶莹。男人染指了自己一次还嫌不够，竟然还要开苞第二次。  
“饶了我。”审时度势向来是Loki的强项，对他来说低头从来不是屈服而是另一种意义上的攀登。他流露出楚楚可怜的脆弱，回头望着男人。  
“饶了你，你就会给我来上一爪子，然后吸干我的血。”  
Thor低笑一声，抽出被沾湿的手指，就着后入的姿势一插到底。自己虽然不是蛇，能一下占满两个穴口，但是……  
Loki还未从痛楚中缓过神，就被体内竖起细小倒刺的阴茎激得哭叫出声。又热又硬的性器快要把自己挤坏了，况且倒刺还过分地磨砺着嫩肉。尝够了后穴的紧涩，Thor重新进入彻底湿透的雌穴中，搜刮走白浊再一齐送入Loki身后。  
“混蛋。”  
Loki啜泣着，这是他第一次捕猎失败并被吃了个干净。挫败感还未消散，羞耻心咬着尾巴追赶上来。性器一直硬着却得不到纾解，Loki难受地蹭着床单，Thor恨不得干穿自己，管都不管这里。被操射的时候，Loki终于放声哭了出来。初次破身的疼痛与恨不得钻进地缝的窘迫使他挥舞着爪子在Thor身上乱抓。男人吃饱喝足之后，懒洋洋地将人抱在怀里，欣然接受着挠痒一般的力度。反正自己现在皮糙肉厚，而且Loki也舍不得真的杀了自己。  
“舒服吗？”Thor吻住他的眼睛调侃道。  
现在的Loki就像大雨过后狼藉一地的红玫瑰，带着让人忍不住欺凌的衰败美感。他靠在Thor怀里，人还是懵的。  
“痛。”他瘪瘪嘴，满脸委屈。  
Thor闻言将人放到床上躺好，舌尖细致地清理掉被凌虐的痕迹。Loki看着半开的窗户外高升的圆月，如同被它偷窥了性事一般。待被重新抱回怀里时，吸血鬼半张着唇凑近狼人耳尖说饿了。  
他甚至没有力气抓着Thor的手腕咬下去，只得对方将血管处送到嘴边。腥气进到嘴里，Loki觉得舒服了一点。以后随时有一口热血喝也不错。男人看着怀里像是襁褓婴孩一般饮啜自己鲜血的美人，忍不住抱得更紧了些。

次日，Loki睁眼便看到Munin停在窗台上，墨色的眼睛一转不转地盯着自己。估计Hela应该知道了，毕竟它可不是只普通的乌鸦。龇牙咧嘴地半坐起身，Loki摸了摸它油光水滑的鸦羽。看着Munin跳上自己手掌，他抬起胳膊向窗外一送，黑鸦飞进广袤的天野之中。  
Thor从早午集会上赶回，将新鲜布丁放到桌上。他俯身给了Loki一个早安吻却被不留情地狠咬了一口。Loki舔掉唇上残留的鲜红，满意地眯起双眸。Thor想到自己以后身上各处的咬痕与血洞，这真是甜蜜的惩罚。  
“我还饿着呢。”他在男人身上拧着腰起伏，小声抱怨对方的不知节制。  
“你先把我喂饱再说。”  
Thor拍了一把掌下白翘的臀丘，不由得揉捏几下。Loki想把自己当成笼中之兽却不想被反捕。但我永远都是你的裙下之臣。

在踏上古堡前的花径时，Thor没由来地后背起了一片冷汗。  
“你姐姐好像……”  
男人停下话头，他开始怀疑自己能不能打得过Hela。  
“别想了，我姐一指头都能戳死我。”  
Loki深表同情地看了一眼隐约露出紧张神色的狼人，自己心里也没谱。

“姐，你是不是下手太重了？”  
Loki难得温驯，他给Thor敷上冰袋，看着对方的一只熊猫眼，忍俊不禁。  
“放屁，有了男人，姐姐就什么都不是了。”Hela咬着白牙恨恨说道。  
谁知道这傻大个一动不动地站着挨打。现在自己倒成了坏人。扮猪吃老虎玩得真好。她戴上精致的黑色蕾丝手套，裙摆飘然地离开了房间——带着明显的怒气。  
“真有你的，”Loki加重了手上的力道，“我是不是把你看得太简单了。”  
Thor“嘶嘶”吸着气，拉过人来亲吻。碎冰在琉璃樽里碰撞出声，男人忽然笑了一下。Loki感受到对方笑开的嘴角纹路，随即深切摸透了白日宣淫四个字。  
“你不怕被我姐丢出去？”他在被压上沙发时调笑。  
“我猜她舍不得连你一起丢出去。”  
男人加重了某个字的读音，换来颈侧两个浅浅的血洞。

我是你意欲诱猎的目标，也是唯一捕捉你的猎人。  
END


	4. Chapter 4

【锤基】魇  
ABO/生子/私设有

Loki已经记不清是第几次爬上兄长的床自渎。  
外人眼中的三王子身形颀长相貌英俊，像是疾驰在草野间的猎豹一般优雅狠厉，但在皮囊之下的脆弱与情动只有自己才知道。他微不可闻地叹口气，自成年起大量的魔法压制了发情期与信息素，而这就像拦住瀑布的堤坝一样时刻要承受着潮湿与撞击。他的骄傲不允许自己委身于任何一个Alpha。  
那现在呢？他自嘲地笑了一声。手指轻抚上Thor遗留在寝宫床上的雷霆之锤。短暂的低语之后，闪着幽幽冷光的兵器缩小了些，锤柄末尾的黑色皮绳也被暂时隐去。他褪了下裳，堪称熟练地撸动起尺寸可观的性器。他一直以为自己会是个Alpha再不济也是个Beta，然而事与愿违。在沉重的现实面前，Loki在惊愕之后很快恢复平静，不管怎样，生活还是要继续下去，从那天起，他更加勤奋地修习以此填补因抑制本性而损耗的灵力。但总归是不好受的，猛兽即使修身养性骨子里还是嗜血的。更何况像自己这样一直压抑情潮的Omega，在情动时恨不得一口气吸干中意的Alpha。  
他将脸埋进枕头里嗅着布料里残留的信息素气味。白檀沉稳的木调里掺着佛手柑甜酸的清香。他不住地念着Thor的名字，加快了手上的动作。结界里满满都是馥郁的栀子花味，像是陈酿的美酒让人忍不住甜醉其中。不够，还不够。Loki酡红着脸，眼角带泪。该死的发情期迫近，向来能让自己满足的手活现下无非是隔靴搔痒。他费力地向前挪动几下，凑近被自己变小的锤子。说也奇怪，能变化它的外形却依旧不能拿起。Loki紧张地吞咽着唾液，他还是第一次用Thor的宝贝锤子做这种事，虽肖想已久，但直到今天才敢真正地付诸行动。谁让你总是带着它。他低哼一声完全没意识到自己在吃一块铁疙瘩的醋。柔嫩的肠道被坚硬破开的滋味并不好受，尤其在Loki只用过手指浅尝辄止一两次后，这无异于一步登天。可是又能怎么样呢？他低下头，消极情绪盖过情动，自己可以不顾廉耻地求欢，Thor呢？  
Loki吸吸鼻子，不知道眼泪是因为痛还是因为爽。他草草地结束自渎，用魔法消除了结界与痕迹，甚至想回溯时间确保万无一失。晕眩感传来，他扶住床栏，心下了然不能再耗费灵力了。发情期就在这几天，总要省着点用，毕竟最近几次要消耗的魔法简直滚雪球一般追赶着自己跳进不远处的无底洞。可笑的自尊让自己打肿脸充胖子冒充了多年的Alpha，但谎言总会被揭穿的。自己能做的不过是拖延这一天的到来。他摇摇头，瞬移了身形回到自己宫中浸泡冷水，用最原始的方法降低一下欲望，自然收效甚微。  
梦里依稀被人抱住舔舐抚摸。Loki伸手在半空里乱抓，指间略过男人健壮的肩背胸膛手臂，鼻尖是熟悉的信息素味道。他睁不开眼睛只能被动地承受绵密细致的吻。好热。肌肤之上是对方灼热的嘴唇在四处逡巡，身体深处是多年被堤坝圈禁的暗流不满地拍着高墙想要迸发而出。真是甜蜜又折磨的梦魇。他突然很想哭。也只有在虚无缥缈的梦里，才能跟Thor共赴一场云雨。  
次日清晨，Loki眼神空洞地望向床顶的墨绿色轻纱帐幔。几乎整夜的梦魇让自己头昏脑涨。他翻个身抱过另一个鹅毛枕头，小孩子似的赖床。发情期就在两天以后了，又要费尽心思地编排一个不重复的理由出去躲一个周。在起初的那几年，自己还能状似无事地跟平常一样待在Thor身边，到现在，只要依稀嗅到一点味道就忍不住想缠上他的腰。自渎频繁地发生也是在最近。看来要提早离开了。他半坐起身看着初秋的晨曦破开层云，决定在这次发情期过后随便找个什么地方待着。只要离Thor远一点，就不会那么辛苦了。  
秋日的午后堪称绝佳。阳光还是夏天般灼热，但风却已经变凉，像是真丝拂过面颊。Loki骑在马上与Thor并肩行至平素打猎的围场。他无心应答Sif与仙宫三勇士的嬉闹打趣，生怕一个不小心泄露出信息素的味道，这个时候离Thor太近无异于在大风中走悬崖边。而低头赶路的弊端就在于他不清楚自己是什么时候跟男人到了平原深处。他看着几步之遥的Thor背对自己站在半人多高的野草之后随即也下了马。两匹骏马一前一后地抛开去远处吃草喝水。  
男人今天将披风简单地搭在肩头，一半别进了腰际。金发在几丝青绿之上随风吹动，Loki站在他身后一时找不到话题，只能肆无忌惮地打量着Thor的背影，小心翼翼地呼吸着扑面而来的夹杂着信息素的空气。  
“Loki。”  
他应了一声，还未反应过来就被转过身的男人抱了个满怀。鼻尖是浓烈的信息素，几乎是瞬间撕碎了Loki苦心折叠的一只纸老虎。他天旋地转地被推到地上，脸颊蹭上前几秒刚被铺好的披风。Thor凌驾在幺弟之上，撕扯开对方的衣领，一口咬上隐隐发热的腺体。霎时间浓郁的栀子花味喷薄而出，像是夏季尚且清凉的早晨，一园沾满露水的纯白花朵齐齐吐露香气。  
“不——”Loki崩溃地叫喊出来，几年的隐匿在此刻被揭开伪装暴露在阳光之下。  
两种信息素在草野之间博弈，交缠彼此形成了全新的味道。Thor舔湿了两根手指，急不可耐地前去试探昨晚锤柄深入的地方。天知道自己看到眼前那一幕费了多大劲才没暴力地打碎结界上前占有他。但男人深知这会折损对方的灵力，况且跟他有很多事要好好谈一谈，王宫并不是一个好地方。  
Loki眼眶里的绿色琥珀像是被丢进了烈火中。他被诱发而至的发情期烧得难受。颈后的齿痕里存留着Thor信息素的味道，临时标记的认知让自己兴奋又难过。他感觉到Thor抽出了两根扩张的手指，男人的声音在风里清晰地传来。  
“甜的。”  
还没来得及脸红的Loki很快被捅进来的火棍插弄得神志不清。他被塞得满满当当，甚至被男人的耻毛扎得痛痒。自己就像只雌兽被Thor按在身下操弄，Loki眨眨眼，水珠滚到鲜红的披风上。Thor不住地发出满足的低叹，不知餍足地一次次抬高对方的细腰，拼命地向深处顶弄。生殖腔被火热的阴茎试探着扣门时，Loki终于抓住了残留的一丝理智，他咬着牙向前爬开几寸，做着无声的抵抗。男人停下动作，抽出了兴致高昂的老二，带出了水渍与甜香。突如其来的虚无让Loki本能地回头望向男人。Thor低着头，看不清表情。那根深色的阴茎像是出洞的恶龙，不满地张牙舞爪着。  
后颈传来一阵强大的清凉成功熄灭了欲火。Loki的眼底蒸腾出一层水雾，他望着男人将披风一角盖到自己身上，而后踱步进了一旁的密林里。Thor好像发情了。他捏紧了掌下的布料。Alpha的情潮是很可怕的，轻易不会发生，而一旦到来，不会像Omega一样只要魔法足够霸道就能平息下去。他喘匀了气，一瘸一拐地爬起来去找Thor。  
低喘回荡在林间色气又痛苦。Thor额头沁出了一层汗。硬生生拔出来就够难受了，眼下偏偏怎么都射不出来。自己从来没经历过这种磨人的时候，分化期也不过幻想着Loki在自己面前大张着双腿被肆意操弄的香艳景象自渎着结束。他看着硬如烙铁的家伙，恨恨地砸了一下身旁的树干。Loki在小路一端就感觉到了枝叶的震颤，他加快脚步，哪怕身体里残存的痛爽还在叫嚣。Thor看到那个人在自己身前跪下，生涩地含住阴茎舔舐。他“嘶嘶”地吸气，Loki的牙齿嗑到自己了。但一向聪敏的弟弟很快掌握了要领，Thor修剪整齐的指甲嵌入树干分毫，真想按住Loki的后脑插到他喉咙里去。但是自己不能。  
“够了。”  
他听到男人这么说。随后被抬住下巴，那根热气腾腾的火棍被主人草草收进裤子，鼓鼓的一大包勾勒着色情的形状。Loki还跪在地上，嘴唇有些红肿，他下巴发酸说不出话来。Thor把对方拉起来，让他靠着树站好，拇指温柔地给人擦掉暧昧的水痕。  
“别费力了，你弄不射我。我随便找个人解决一下，你早点回去。”  
你弄不射我。  
我随便找个人解决一下。  
Loki看着男人毫不留恋地转身去寻找猎物，脑子里一片空白。Thor只能是他的。他不知道自己从哪里生出来的力气，快走两步拽过人将对方按倒，掏出那根明明只喜欢自己屁股的阴茎，一气坐到了底。  
“看着我！”  
他不满地推开男人遮住眼睛的手臂，而对方视线仍没有聚焦到自己身上。  
“你刚刚在害怕万一被我标记以后就装不成Alpha了。Loki，起来，我不要你。”  
“不。”  
他难过地抹掉倾泻下来的泪珠，费力地拧着腰取悦对方。Thor闭眼不去看身上的妖精如何起伏诱人。滚烫的泪砸进唇缝，男人终于忍不住地睁开眼，看着哭成泪人的Loki，觉得自己戏做得太过。  
“我只是不能让你背负乱伦的罪名。”  
他在巨物的颠簸中断断续续地表白，眼前的景象太像梦里被Thor厌弃的时刻。即使他在自己身体里，神情却是冷漠甚至反感。  
“宝贝，对不起。”  
Thor起身抱住对方，安抚着他发抖的脊背。初夜好像有点惨烈了。他吻去Loki脸上的泪痕，交换了一个深吻，咸涩又甜美，仿佛海盐冰激凌化开。柔嫩的唇瓣被男人霸道又温柔地撕咬着，Loki红着眼像只小兔子，他看着Thor扒光自己，身下动作不停，手掌嘴唇交替爱抚自己，忽然觉得也许昨晚并不是梦。像是在暗流涌动的温泉里，被水柱不断顶出水面。他被压到身下接受男人的冲撞，情潮与火烫一起冲刷着后穴。  
“我早就想这么缠着你的腰了。”Loki用脚后跟蹭着男人的后腰，在他肩上咬出红痕。  
“你最好不要知道我脑子都在想什么，我怕你不要我了。”  
Thor把人翻过来，再次插到底，顶开只属于自己的生殖腔，他感觉到Loki瑟缩了一下，随之向后扭着腰吞吃着自己。  
“Loki。我不是你的亲生哥哥，”Thor再次咬住对方腺体，含糊不清道，“王子殿下，我需要一个名正言顺留在阿斯加德的理由。”  
他现在没有心思去关心两人的血缘关系。被顶进生殖腔的滋味怪异又刺激。原本的一团软肉为Alpha敞开了内里而后牢牢吸附着成结。Loki抓紧了男人的小臂，留下一道道红痕，信息素的味道开始变化，栀子花香沾染了树木的沉稳与柑橘类的清香。  
“不想出来。”  
Thor懒洋洋地抱着人翻身侧躺在地上，甚至还向里顶了半下。Loki浑身都湿漉漉的，他半闭着眼缓缓平复呼吸，但男人明显不想就此偃旗息鼓，他翻身仰面躺在林间空地望着身上人，后者蹭着兄长的颈侧，时不时舔咬一口对方耳垂。Thor频率极慢地在甬道内抽插，随之带出来的白浊流至两人交缠的肌肤间。他看到Loki微蹙的眉间知道对方的洁癖犯了，就算自己反应迅速地当了肉垫，还是让他的身侧沾染了污泥。  
“抱你回去洗澡。”  
他这么说道，想要退出性器却被狠吸了一口。  
“做完。”  
Loki直起身，撑着身下健壮的胸膛开始晃动腰肢。他看着男人沉醉的神色忍不住笑，手指依次划过他深邃的眉骨高挺的鼻尖跟那两片唇瓣。Thor抓住他的手放至嘴边亲吻，欲望在逐渐平复，他只是沉溺于占有这个人的感觉。但很快他就被勾得起身迎合，抬住Loki的腰肢抽离出半截性器而后力道恰好地一插到底。  
“轻点。”Loki抱怨着，擦了一把自额角滚落的汗珠。  
Thor微仰着头不住地吻他的眉眼脸颊，Loki止住对方动作，嫌弃地抹掉面上的水渍。  
“你属狗的？”  
他笑骂一句，把Thor的头虚抱进怀里。男人不客气地咬住眼前的红樱吮吸起来，过不久这里就会汩汩而出甘甜喂养那个不知性别的小混蛋。Thor不想承认自己已然开始嫉妒，嫉妒自己的骨血只要哭闹就能赖在Loki的怀里撒娇。想到此，男人更为卖力地耕耘起刚被开垦的处子地。后穴被灌得几乎要溢出来，他打着哆嗦趴在男人肩头，只看得到眼前黑金两色发丝交缠在一起，就像他跟Thor。  
他从温热的潮汐中缓缓睁开眼，发现自己靠在Thor身前，男人正尽职尽责地做着善后事宜，或者说是在光明正大地揩油。  
“你再往里点都能摸到我生殖腔了。”  
Loki懒洋洋地开口，庆幸身后那个可怜巴巴的穴口已经麻木无觉，不会在这种时候被挑拨得浪叫。男人笑了一声，震动从后心传来，他闭上眼有些享受这种被男人环绕包裹的滋味。但缱绻没有维持多久，Thor把人抱到浴池漫过温水的台阶上，拉开他的两条腿埋进头去检查红肿的小穴。Loki腰都是软的，只得靠着温凉的大理石看着一簇簇暗金色的头发在腿间起伏，就像深秋时的麦浪。尖叫着被男人的唇舌舔弄至高潮后，Loki连铃口都在隐隐作痛的，生怕再由着男人索要会射出一股水来。他拥着Thor的后颈，撒娇地说一句想睡觉。脊背接触到柔软的布料时，Loki的上下眼皮不住地打架。男人从背后缠着他仿佛禁锢猎物的巨蟒。  
“收起你的龌龊心思。”  
他轻哼着，制止了Thor想把身下的二两肉埋进自己屁股的想法。男人将下巴轻搭在对方的颈窝，侧过脸来吻了一下他的脸颊，这才相拥着睡去。Loki在梦中觉得燥热难耐，两道热源在身前交叉，连双腿也被压制着不能动弹。随后四肢上的热度缓缓向小腹前进，融合成一团滚烫引起微微的下坠感。他睁开眼，晴朗日光透过帐幔柔和了许多。Thor不在房间，他撑着胳膊起身，光裸着下床站到落地镜前看着另一个自己。大约是心理作用，他总觉得现今的自己眉眼间有一股媚意。胸前腰际红痕遍布，大腿根儿跟屁股上都是零星的青紫。

“真是个狠人啊。”Hela支颐坐在长桌边，看Thor精心挑选着各类点心鲜果，“为了娶到老婆，身世都能改。”  
“我又不在意这个，况且我才像被收养的那一个。”他笑道。  
相比而言，Loki才是注重血统的那一个。这番身世颠倒对两人来说似乎更好。他端着餐盘要回寝宫，看见Hela风姿绰约地离开。  
“跟妈说一声，我出去一段时间。”  
“干嘛去？”  
“找个跟Loki一样漂亮的老婆回来。”

男人看到寝宫外三两聚作一团的侍女觉得奇怪，她们推出一个倒霉鬼来说明情况。  
“三王子殿下正在发脾气，把我们都赶出来了。”  
Thor挑眉，将托盘交给她，独自进了宫殿。一路上被推翻的家具陈设散乱不堪。一团白影窜进他怀里，对方抬起眼来，一脸的不悦。  
“我的法力一点都没了。”  
他刚才想隔空拿件睡袍来穿，发现指尖凝聚起的蓝光不过像静电，闪现几秒后就再也看不到实体化的法力。Thor抱起人，将他放到床上，检查一番对方的脚掌后唤人去请Frigga来。  
要是早知道Thor的心思，哪还用浪费那样多的魔法压制发情期。现在被这个小肉球吸了个干净，但这还远远不够。  
他咬着下唇在床上扭动腰肢，心里骂着什么狗屁补魔方法。  
“做爱的时候专心点。”  
男人拍拍他的脸颊，将身前两条长腿摆成M形方便即将到来的大操大干。Loki需要他，那个才刚萌芽的新生命也需要他。  
“你要是再敢让我怀孕，我就烧了王宫。”  
男人俯身亲吻那两片薄唇，吞下黏腻的威胁：“最少三个。”

十个月的刑期很快结束，Loki从分娩的剧痛中恢复过来已经是一个月之后。相当难熬的一个月，不仅有间歇的阵痛，Moody吸咬乳尖的酸楚，还有Thor灼热的目光时刻打量自己。从刚怀上到分娩，两人没有一天消停过，几乎是借着补魔的由头试过了所有的姿势。但过去的一个月，他们连亲吻都不敢有，生怕一不小心擦枪走火耽误了生殖腔的恢复。  
他洗了个热水澡，换上崭新柔软的睡袍去看望儿子。Moody握着小拳头安睡在摇篮里，Loki趴在一旁听着他均匀的呼吸，忍不住俯身亲吻儿子淡粉色的小脸。Thor像是捕猎的狮子一般悄无声息地接近，自身后环抱住他。Loki早就嗅到了自己Alpha的味道，稳妥地离开摇篮上方后就被男人抱到怀里好好亲了一顿。  
“你给我老实一点。”  
他压低嗓子警告男人。对方却直接伸手掐住了他的命根子。  
“小点声，儿子会醒的。”  
真的是一点廉耻都不剩了。Loki捂住嘴不让呻吟溜出，男人却坏心眼地拉开他的手，在低喘溢出喉咙之前吻住他的嘴。一时间水声撞击声萦绕室内，摇篮里的婴儿就像乘船漂泊在海浪间。两人兴致正浓时，Moody忽然大哭起来。Loki费力地甩头妄图让情欲滚蛋，他挣扎着从男人的火棍上起身，趔趄着撑在摇篮边抱起啼哭的孩子。万幸小家伙只是饿了。Moody吮吸着腥甜的乳汁，小手还霸道地捏住另一个。待吃饱喝足，小家伙恢复了安宁，接着呼呼睡去。那根兴致勃勃的阴茎又回到了身体里。Loki捧着男人的脸，凑过去咬他的鼻尖。Thor捏着仍圆鼓的一只乳房，张嘴咬住。他就想这么干了，奈何被小兔崽子抢了先。眼看着Loki憋不住呻吟，Thor就着两人相连的姿势从小王子的卧房一路抱着人回了寝宫主殿。  
“慢点。”  
他艰难地吞着身后的性器，手向后推着男人的小腹让他少用些力气。Thor小心地咬着他腺体周围的一圈皮肉，色情地夸他明明已经生育过却依旧这么紧。  
“闭嘴。”  
Loki被顶得气喘吁吁还要分神去骂猖狂的男人。他实在是没想到当了爹的Thor竟然可以放肆到在睡着的儿子旁边办事。但很快他已经没有心思去想待会儿怎么处置男人了。Thor撞击的力度越来越大，些许渗出的白浊混合着肠液在穴口堆积成泡沫，黏腻地顺着腿根儿向下，Loki身前的性器被抚慰地很好，隐隐有高潮的迹象，男人也察觉到了，他放开手中的灼烫物事，伸手去捏他微涨的胸脯。  
“Thor·Odinson！”Loki咒骂了一句，他似乎知道男人想做什么。  
对方的笑声低沉磁性，像是一剂致命毒药直直灌进Loki的心里。他认命地由着男人揉搓操弄，而后被自己的呻吟吓到。Thor拔出一点远离了生殖腔才敢射出来，他难耐地低叫一声，第一次在不被抚慰的情况达到高潮，胸前也被男人揉弄得滴下一股甜香，在身前的床单上晕染开暧昧的水渍。  
“我的国王陛下真棒。”  
男人堪称骄傲地亲了亲Loki的脸，随后被一脚踹到了床下。他趴在床边看着对方扯起一角被单擦掉腿间流出的黏腻，而后光裸着侧躺留一个雪白的背影给自己。  
“你以后一个月只准碰我一次。”  
“一次一个月？”  
“滚！”

“Pa！”  
一个电闪雷鸣的雨夜，Thor不意外地在半夜看到儿子抱着小枕头闯进来滚到他跟Loki之间。  
“臭小子你摸哪儿呢？”他发誓看到Moody把手伸进了Loki胸前的衣料里。  
“吼什么吼，滚去外面睡。”  
Thor老大不乐意地看着儿子趴在Loki的怀里冲自己挤眉弄眼，表示真的很想清理一下门户。他躺上花厅里的沙发，长腿搭在靠背上侧脸看着最近频繁的夜雨，琢磨着是不是那个小魔头暗地里搞鬼。待雨势渐收，男人也有了一点睡意。朦胧间他感觉到身上有一团重量压过来，睁眼看到祖母绿的双眸莹然于黑暗中，像只作祟的猫妖也像觅食的夜狼。  
“这小坏蛋才一点点大就会耍心眼了。”  
他俯身吻上Thor，灵巧地挑开对方唇齿，轻咬一下男人的舌尖。男人抚上他的后颈熟稔地揉捏着腺体，霎时间栀子花的味道引燃了灼热的空气，两人无声地交缠像是在主人身后打架的两只猫。  
“给我生个女儿好不好？”  
他细密地吻着Loki的耳垂，轻车熟路地探进疆土。后者应了一声，向下扭着腰用力直到生殖腔被顶开。Thor已经许久没有如此肆意地进入那块软糯紧致的肉里播撒下种子。Moody出生时吸走了母体不少的灵力，在Loki未恢复完全时他绝对不会再让其冒着风险孕育生命。  
“我觉得那个小混蛋醒了，”Loki听到窗外原本渐渐淅沥的雨忽而又倾盆如注，伸手朝房门施了一道结界，“明早你们的父子关系要再度紧张了。”  
Thor又被摆了一道，但明显未被打扰到心情。反正Moody从还不会说话时就对自己有意见了，大概这小子当初真的察觉到了那件事。他把人抱到茶几上，推开碍事的果盘，鲜嫩的葡萄跌落到地毯上皮开肉绽地流出香甜汁液。Loki仰躺在柚木桌面上望着夜色中的水晶灯，喘息娇憨而出。  
“哥哥。”他在连绵不断的呻吟中忽然喊了多年未叫的称呼。  
Thor动作一顿，竟然先射了出来。Loki愣了半秒，然后止不住地大笑。男人冷着脸捂住他的嘴，甚至释放了浓烈的信息素让他安静。  
“真小气。”Loki推开男人禁锢自己下巴的手，长腿交缠勾紧他的腰，妖精附身一样地想要吸干他。  
“夹紧了。”Thor拍了拍对方的屁股，将明早如何跟Moody解释PaPa不见的难题暂时丢到了脑后。

“好了我都知道了，别说了。”Moody喝完牛奶，一边跳下椅子一边擦着嘴，满脸的不耐烦。  
Thor看到如假包换的亲儿子如此嫌弃与自己交谈，心想等女儿出生就把他丢到随便什么海姆去好好思过。

今日的阿斯加德，又是国王不早朝的一天。  
END


	5. Chapter 5

【锤基】Shape of You  
一个狗血言情故事/ABO为剧情服务/有车但少

洛基在秋风渐起时回到了阔别已久的故乡。即使处于十月末，阿斯加德市依旧葱郁，只有清晨日暮的凉意提醒行人秋之女神已散落开金色的长发静待冬雪织就银白花环。他将半张脸埋进竖起的卡其色风衣领口，提着露出一点花叶的纸袋匆匆进了市立医院。  
小布丁正抱着双膝坐在床上翻看一本画册，几绺黑发调皮地滑落遮挡住视线，她学着电视剧里女主角的动作撩起乱发别到耳后。门被推开，这次不是已经相熟的护士姐姐。  
“Daddy！”她眸子里迸发出雀跃的星火，站起身来在床上蹦跳着要洛基抱。  
男子单手搂住女儿的后背，亲亲吻在她的额角。  
有一点衰败的香槟玫瑰被替换成小雏菊，黄蕊白花绿叶在墨蓝色的玻璃瓶中亭亭玉立。小布丁坐在洛基腿上将耳际传来的童话与手中的慕斯一起下肚。父女二人很有默契的，谁都没有提一句病情。洛基拿起她吃过的慕斯杯解决掉残余而后收拾干净。无言间，他环着女儿的手臂更紧了些。  
小布丁很像自己，早慧又敏感，换言之，不好骗。所以在拿到那一叠细致的报告时，他选择提早接女儿回家，两人坐在落地窗前一起打开了牛皮纸袋。  
“也就是说，我从明天开始可以不用去学校了。”  
她比想象中还要平静。洛基摸摸她的小脸，隐去了眼底的泪光。近一个周来频繁的发热让洛基不免担心女儿的身体，在小布丁面色发白时，他抱了最坏的打算带她去了医院。  
“Daddy，我是不是很快就会死了？”  
洛基看着埋在自己怀里的小小头顶，发根透出一点暗淡的金色来。恶果应由他吞下，而不是让她来承担。  
他听到自己声音在抖：“Daddy带你去个地方，那里有个很厉害的医生会治好小布丁的。”  
“阿斯加德？”她断断续续说出曾从父亲的梦呓中出现过的地名，似乎忘却了刚才被死亡所浸染的恐惧。  
“嗯。”他揉揉女儿的头，翻出一个很久没联系的号码，深呼吸后拨了过去。

斯特兰奇刚结束一台手术。他脱去防护服与口罩，坐到休息室的长凳上，拿出手机点开几条刚推送的时事新闻。震动声在静谧的房间里回响，在锲而不舍的未知号码打来两三次后，他才按下通话键。  
“嗨，是我，最近好吗？”  
“请问你是从地狱给我打的电话吗？”短暂的愕然后，斯特兰奇压抑着情绪，衣柜门的金属反光映照出他强忍笑意的脸。  
“当着小孩子的面说什么呢？来，布丁，叫Uncle。”  
斯特兰奇再也装不住沉稳，他听到小女孩甜甜地叫着自己，数个问题连珠炮一般地砸向电话那头的男人。  
“你他妈消失七八年就是生孩子去了？你知道现在你哥还登寻人启事吗？人间蒸发很好玩？”  
“这些问题等见面再说，我需要你帮忙弄一张病床，长期。布丁需要你。”  
他看着手机屏幕暗淡下去，忍不住抹了把脸。按照洛基的脾气，既然一心隐匿是半分不会让亲眷知晓的，大抵真的是穷途末路了。他想到刚认下的干女儿马上就要成为自己的病人，一时间心底五味杂陈。  
“我回来的事，保密。”洛基挂电话之前再三叮嘱道。  
他觉得奇怪。或者说，洛基离家出走就是件怪事。在拿到大学offer的第二天，奥丁家的小儿子凭空消失。警察在反复确认他房间里被带走的物品后，定性这是离家出走而非遭遇歹人绑架。从度假的海岛匆匆赶回的夫妻俩对此难以接受，他们看向沉默的长子，没有言语承载的责难或许更为沉重。

“你们两个真的太像了。”  
医院楼下的咖啡厅，斯特兰奇望着面前的一对父女，忍不住感慨好友基因之强大，小布丁全然是洛基翻版，一样的黑发绿瞳，酝酿着十余年后的光彩夺目。布丁低着头用吸管一点点喝着橙汁，脸侧头发垂了下来遮住半张脸。刚被染成黑色不久的发丝细闻还残留一点化学物质的味道。她在临行前拜托父亲带自己去发廊——“毕竟我可能很快就要跟它们说再见了，就当是欢送会吧”。  
“我还以为你会选酷炫的银色灰色。”  
他摸着女儿垂顺的黑发，像是墨色绸缎流淌过指间。  
“我想更像Daddy一点。”  
她从理发围兜底下伸手去抓洛基的衣角，后者伸出无名指来让她握紧。  
布丁就是我的婚戒。他忽然生出这个想法来，带着无以言表的悲凉。

“化疗只能暂时抑制病情，骨髓移植不能百分之百确定彻底康复，但复发的概率很低，所以……”  
医院的走廊间，洛基沿着墙壁滑落跌坐在冰冷的白色瓷砖地上。最后一丝侥幸被医者用事实戳破。在状似无事地离开斯特兰奇的办公室后，他几乎是扶着墙才勉强走到楼梯间。其实知道结果的，却还是要赌一回。他抹了一把不知何时流到下巴的眼泪，嘲笑自己的懦弱。怀上女儿的时候没有哭，冗长的异乡待产期没有哭，分娩时的撕心裂肺也没有哭，自布丁出生起的欣喜满怀渐渐消磨了恐惧却被那张薄薄的纸重新召回。他咬着食指骨节呜咽出声。这一切都是他自作自受。被他视作臻宝的女儿或许根本就不应该出生。闭上眼，八年前的自己在凌晨的客厅对着那只避孕针迟疑片刻，而后将其丢进了垃圾桶。在拖着酸痛的身体整理好一切后，他提着个短途旅行包头也不回地离开了家。  
手机震动声打断了他的回忆。他吸着鼻子按下绿色通话键。  
“喂，海拉。”  
电话那端的美艳女人听得对方浓重的鼻音，红唇抿成危险的弧度。  
“该告诉他了，你以为瞒得住吗？”  
“如果布丁没有生病，这就是永远的秘密，”他撑着墙站起来，故作轻松地笑了一下，随后泪水再次决堤，连刚刚直起的身体也跟着下陷，“一切都是我的错，我把她当作上天给我的礼物，不管不顾地非要把她生下来，七年了，我一直在担心，当我以为逃过去了……”  
海拉叹了口气，她听得出来那人又哭得跪到了地上。小布丁七岁，他不过也才二十六岁。八年前的一个夏日清晨，洛基站在门口的玫瑰花丛旁带着一脸倦意跟她说早安。她劝了这个人无数次直到再也做不了手术的月份。  
“现在你已经后悔不了了。”  
那年的圣诞节，她回身看身着宽松毛衣的人。他看着窗外落雪，低头摸了摸自己鼓胀的肚子。  
“既然已经帮了我这么多……”他抬起头，脸色苍白，精神却很好。  
“孩子会让我父母收养，不用担心她以后的社会身份。”  
“谢谢。”  
他再次被困意席卷，海拉给他披上毛毯，把空调调高了一度。  
等一定要当孩子的教母。她关上门，心里打着算盘。去年给母校捐了座图书馆，负责接待自己的就是洛基，却没想到后来竟白捡了个弟弟跟未来的侄女或者侄子。如果他们是普通的情侣，哪会发展成这样。在碎雪飞舞的花园走廊里，海拉点上一根薄荷爆珠的女士香烟，吞云吐雾间她不由得嗤笑天意弄人，或许生活就是这样狗血，而世人只能逆来顺受。

女儿的道别吻似乎还在脸上存留着温度。洛基用手背抚了一下脸侧，面前的黑咖啡冒着热气。迟疑着按下那串数字时，连手都在抖。他不确定索尔是否换了号码。待那一声迟疑的“hello”响起时，他明明嘴角绽开了笑，喉间却苦涩不堪。  
索尔几乎是横冲直撞地进了那家自少年时常去的咖啡店。他在绿植隔断后的桌旁望见经年未见的背影，却骤然停住了脚步。该说什么呢？是自己身为警察的无能还是对他不告而别的质问？  
背后的目光太过灼热，洛基微不可闻地深呼吸，一气呵成地起身回头。他幻想过无数次此生再见的情景，无非都是白发苍苍生离死别之时，完全没有想过几年之后彼此安在的重逢。  
他拉着人坐到卡座上，叫来了侍应生。  
“你……”索尔灌了一口冰拿铁才继续，“孩子怎么回事？”  
洛基一时间鼻腔发酸，神色却如常：“我被强奸了。”  
“What？”  
索尔抹了一把脸，原来自己不但找不回离家出走的弟弟，连他遭受的噩梦都未曾得知。  
“是你拿到offer的那天晚上？”  
“是。”冷掉的咖啡似乎更苦，他喝了一口，“我半夜出去给你买醒酒药，结果……”  
“你为什么不把我喊醒，我们可以……”  
“可以马上去警局采集信息将犯人绳之以法，那之后呢？我在阿斯加德一样待不下去，有差别吗？”  
他抬起头，绿眸里满是酸楚。索尔的懊悔自责全然写在脸上，应该是在埋怨自己没有保护好第二性别是Omega的弟弟。洛基抹去眼角的残泪，推开了那杯苦涩。  
“我不想让爸妈知道这件事，所以只通知了你。”  
索尔想到一个小时前的那通电话，至今觉得恍惚。失散多年的弟弟归家原本应该是天大的惊喜，实际却像大坝决堤前支撑汹涌奔流的最后一幢薄墙，在爆炸的讯息传来时，轰然倒塌，随之混黄的江水而下，淹没所有。  
“况且，就算配型成功，捐献骨髓这种事，怎样也不能让老人家来。”  
“我们马上就去医院。”  
索尔拿出一张钞票压在杯子下，抓起车钥匙与洛基前后走出了店门。  
回程的路上，洛基打开副驾前的置物箱，果不其然躺着一罐酸奶软糖。他拿了一颗剥开放进嘴里，偏头靠在椅背上看天边落霞如锦。  
“她叫什么名字？”  
他听到身侧男人忽然开口，迟疑了片刻道：“小布丁。”  
“我这个Uncle是不是去的太匆忙了，什么都没准备。”  
Uncle。他心里默读着这个称呼，抓了几颗软糖进兜：“这个就够了，她不计较这些。”  
男人执意在楼下花店选了一捧绯红唐菖蒲才踏进医院大门。洛基望着几步开外的背影，想到当时一个人走向手术室的路上，多希望前方有他。

小布丁听见房门的响动，忍不住倾身来看。黑色夹克的男人掩盖不住脸上的局促，他将怀里的鲜花放到病床边的方桌上，动作不甚熟练地想摆好花瓶。洛基轻轻抚着女儿后背让她喊人。  
“Uncle。”  
她叫了一声，凝神打量着身前的索尔。后者对上她澄澈的眸子，熟悉的璀璨在两汪绿湖里闪耀。  
“你可能也是第一次听到我的名字，但我们会逐渐熟悉起来的，Sweetheart。”  
“你长得跟Daddy不像。”小布丁抱过枕头边的棕熊玩偶，拍拍身侧让索尔坐下。  
“家里最好的基因都让他继承去了。”索尔剥了一颗酸奶软糖给她吃。  
洛基看到房门玻璃窗后的斯特兰奇，跟一大一小打了招呼便推门离开了。索尔在他走后换了副神色，他看着低头捏着玩偶的小女孩，试探着伸手去揉她的头顶。像个小蘑菇一样的脑袋，他心里想着，是我的女儿。  
天台的风真的很大。小布丁续命有望，连玩笑也开得出来了。洛基随着医生走上顶楼，秋风很凉，但他终于摆脱了这几日的四肢冰冷。  
“刚见到小布丁我只觉得像你，现在才发现她笑起来跟索尔很像。”斯特兰奇想拿烟的手停在兜里，半天后塞了一颗薄荷糖进嘴。  
“我只希望他装糊涂，孽障我一个人背负就够了。”他仰头看着堆积的层云，坚决地想万不能将自小捧在手心的公主推到世人面前接受那些披着道德外衣的污秽鞭笞。就算有也应该都加诸我身，她应该是纯洁无瑕的。  
“以他的性子……现在还没有告诉弗丽嘉他们你的事已经是极限了。”  
薄荷的味道他向来不喜欢，为了戒烟也是无法。斯特兰奇嚼碎剩余的糖果，看洛基做好了心理建设，才同他一起回到病房让护士带着索尔去做配型。  
检验结果需要一周才能出来。洛基看着深夜还在病房的索尔，提醒他明早的工作。  
“我请了长假。”  
他压低声音，坐在床边看着女孩的睡颜。  
“那你去睡一会儿，我看着她。”  
洛基指了指一旁的沙发，想把人推走。索尔攥住他的左手，抚着空空如也的无名指，如鲠在喉。在拜托了之前认识的护士帮忙照看一下小布丁后，索尔拉着人去了楼梯间。  
脚步声惊醒了声控灯，惨白的光打在两人脸上，原本俊朗的两张面孔现今倒有些诡异。他们就这样对视，直到灯光消失，一片沉寂黑暗覆盖下来，洛基觉得紧张，就像分化前的那个午夜。  
“如果我不说，布丁就一直是我的侄女。”索尔开口，想到那个笑颜与自己十分相似的女孩，心下觉得酸涩异常。  
“我该怎么说，是说我对亲生哥哥怀有龌龊心思，还是说我的宝贝女儿其实是乱伦的产物，她活该得白血病？”  
灯光明灭间，两人语调都很平稳，但这方寸地仿佛硝烟弥漫的战后沙场，处处透着苍凉颓败。  
“告不告诉你都无所谓，但我们不可能将实情告诉爸妈。一旦真相大白，在阿斯加德待不下去的就不是我自己了，父亲的声誉你的前程，妈妈的安适晚年，都会被这颗重磅炸弹砸得一点不剩。她在过去七年由我照顾，往后也只有我一个人就够。”  
“我多希望你还是那个曾经的小魔王，不像现在这样除了自己什么都思虑周全，”索尔逼近他，将他几乎按在墙上，“她是我的孩子，从在你肚子里扎根的那一刻就是，你别想赖账。”  
“不相爱的双亲对孩子来说是折磨。”他笑了，像是深夜绽放倏忽就凋落的昙花，“索尔·奥丁森，你有一点喜欢我吗，我不奢求爱。”  
自己爱他吗？  
索尔被这一句轻飘飘的质问压着胸口，沉闷得快要窒息。那些年少时压抑不住的悸动被血亲这两个字铲除得一干二净，他从未想过跟洛基会有肌肤之亲，而现在，布丁就在睡梦里与爱丽丝一起漫游仙境。他记不得洛基离家前夜的那场性事，明明是好意给弟弟挡酒，却不想喝到沉醉时被对方香甜的信息素勾得犯下罪行。想到此，他忽然惊醒，洛基现在浑身上下一点记忆中的甜蜜味道都没有，即使未到发情期，丝丝缕缕的气味他不可能闻不到。  
“你的腺体还在吗？”他问出了最害怕的假设。  
“还在，我可不想那么早死，我还有女儿要养。觉得奇怪吗？我闻起来不像个Omega。”  
洛基在刹那间哭得狼狈，持续的呜咽让声控灯一直保持照明状态。  
“我很自私，自私地把布丁生下来，自私地没让她喝几口母乳就就开始服用抑制剂与避孕药，只因为产后服用效果最好。我自私地让她降生到世上，又不尽一切可能对她好，只想着我不能再生下别人的孩子。”  
他吞下了“我爱你”的那句表白，用哭声掩盖了话头。  
索尔将人搂进怀里，按着他的后颈一遍遍安抚。错的大抵只有自己，没能在洛基怀孕时给予陪伴，这么多年也未寻得他的踪迹，到如今女儿卧病在床，也只能毫无办法地陪他一同等待配型结果。  
“我不需要怜悯，也不要你因此被绑架而认下布丁。”他止住了哭，冷下脸推开索尔，“你心里明白，表面却还是把她当侄女是最好的，就算，就算爸妈能接受，以她的脾气也不会接受你这个凭空出来的父亲。”  
“但你需要我，布丁也需要我。”索尔扯了一把头发，“我承认，在青春期最躁动的那段时间的确对你有过一些不能言明的情愫，但是我没有办法面对自己背德的欲望，到后来你分化成Omega我更是连单独跟你待在一起都不敢。我也不知道那晚真的是酒后乱性还是潜意识里就想那么做。我看到布丁的那一刻就知道这是我的女儿，虽然她的出生并不会被旁人祝福，但是我跟你一样，把她当作上天的礼物，她是我们的公主。”  
午夜的气温很低，洛基觉得自己连指尖都凝起一层寒霜。  
“该回去了，护士小姐要去巡夜的。”  
他擦了一把脸，先行离了楼梯间，没有管索尔。  
一捧接一捧的凉水泼到脸上，洛基抬头望向镜中额发湿透的一张脸，即使正处盛年也被近来的波折磨掉了光鲜。他看见索尔来寻自己，男人的两条胳膊交叠到身前牢牢锁住要离开的脚步。  
“都交给我。”  
他听到这句最简单的承诺，泪珠夹杂在脸上残留的水里，混合着滴落到索尔的手背。

床上的女孩睡得正熟。  
洛基借着夜灯的光看她圆翘的小巧鼻尖随着呼吸轻微起伏，忍不住勾起食指轻轻刮一下。索尔自不大的沙发上起身，躺下时柔软的布料倒成为四肢的囹圄，他坐到病床的另一侧，低头端详着这个自鲜血花蕾中诞生的公主。  
也许是有那么一点记忆的，但他因为害怕这个可能竟逃避了八年。闭上眼，零星破碎的记忆浮现，磨人难耐的灼热夏夜，混杂酒气的呼吸交融，优雅声线的嘤咛抽泣，仿佛绵针入骨，丝丝缕缕地折磨着自己。爱他吗？索尔扪心自问。曾经再多的悸动都被道德绊住了脚，让他不敢有任何旖旎的想法。而如今，布丁就在眼前安睡，这个无辜纯洁的生命既然先选择了错误的身份降临人世，自己紧随着一路错到底又如何。他看着咫尺之隔的洛基，很想再抱抱对方。  
“答应我，你只是她的叔叔。”洛基抬起眼，双眸像是冷夜中已然疲累的猫。  
“现在争论这个没有意义，一切等到手术结束。”  
索尔伸出的手臂僵持在半空。大概很难再像以前一样毫无顾忌地揽过他的肩膀抱进怀里。男人苦笑了一下，但自己这个始作俑者没有什么好被心疼的。

晨曦微露时，索尔被连环夺命call叫走。警察的假期根本不存在。洛基在医院楼下的咖啡厅喝着一杯热拿铁，看着来往人群的萧瑟神情，忽然很想带布丁暂时逃离这处灰白色的建筑。  
她被抱上越野车后座时还在睡梦中跟兔子先生捉迷藏。副驾的野餐篮里飘出热牛奶的香味。布丁恍惚间被醇厚的味道唤醒，她揉揉眼睛，看着车窗外倒退的风景，轻轻喊了一声司机。  
“Pa？”  
“在医院呆着很无聊吧，带你出去兜兜风。”  
洛基从后视镜里看着布丁边嚼口香糖边用湿巾擦了一遍小脸，在她熟练地绑了个马尾之后，他伸手拿出那瓶温度刚好的牛奶递向后座。  
目的地在阿斯加德的最南边，不过是一个普普通通的公园，前缀可能还有年久失修四个字。洛基停好车，一手篮子一手女儿地走进斑驳的围墙后。这个地方其实没什么特别的，不过是当年索尔刚进青春期叛逆心理作祟，在一个秋日午后把弟弟抱上自行车后座从家里骑到了这里，上演了一出不专业的离家出走。他记不得当年索尔花了多久骑行到这里，只记得自己吃完了零食后只能无聊地看着眼前的T恤渐渐被汗水描出痕迹。他还记得傍晚后的秋风很凉，索尔用外套紧紧地裹住自己明明冻得直打哆嗦还一个劲儿地嘴硬说不冷。后续就是两个人被开着警车过来的奥丁一手一个拎进车里，差点就要去局子里进行深刻的思想教育。  
“下次离家出走别带着我的小儿子，自己滚就行了。”  
奥丁看着蹲在墙角的索尔气不打一处来。蠢到把地图留在书桌上的大儿子将来真的能接自己的班吗？他看着偷偷给哥哥手里塞巧克力的洛基，不知怎么就有点安慰，幸好这个傻儿子还有个好弟弟。弗丽嘉温柔地推丈夫离开客厅，冲索尔使了个眼色让他带洛基上楼。  
“下次你还会跟着我吗？”  
他把洛基抱在台阶上，两人的视线刚好齐平。  
“我跟着哥哥。”  
笑眼弯弯，像是春日里破土的新芽。

“这个地方，”布丁环视一周，并未发现这个公园有任何出彩的地方，“是Daddy的回忆吗？”  
“对，很多年了，在我像你这么大的时候。”  
两人铺好了红白格子的野餐布，却都没什么胃口。洛基牵着女儿在不远处的碎石小径上散步，一同看渐红的枫叶。  
雾气渐渐被暖阳挥散。不远处走来个身姿婀娜的女子，她嫣红的唇仿佛林间最美的一脉枫叶。  
“Ma！”布丁松开牵着父亲的手，冲来人奔去。  
刚处理完一堆事务的海拉连夜坐飞机到了阿斯加德，直奔到医院却不想扑了个空。洛基的短信恰到好处地发来位置，海拉一边骂人一边飙车到了这处快要倒闭的公园。  
“我的心肝儿是不是瘦了点？”她抱起布丁颠了颠，现在差不多要抱不动了，倒有点怀念小家伙刚出生时像个大号胡萝卜的光景。  
“开车这么快，小心被抓。”洛基看了眼腕上手表，心里算着海拉开车的时速。  
“得了得了，知道你是有女儿的人，再这么唠叨我要带着布丁溜了。”  
海拉牵着女儿到了野餐篮摆开的地方，脱下那双锥子似的高跟鞋跪坐到了红白格的一角。她拿着帕尼尼喂了她一口，看对方不太喜欢吃，马上拿了别的。  
“她挑食都是被你惯的，有一点不喜欢吃就放下。”洛基看着脾性相近的一对母女觉得头痛。  
“我的女儿就要什么都是好的，要不然怎么对得起她喊我‘Ma’？”  
海拉曾经认真想过跟洛基登记假结婚就不用让父母收养布丁做她名义上的妹妹，但两个人就像红茶与威士忌，各自独立不能混合，真住到一起估计天天打架，还不如当个捡便宜的妈来得轻松。  
Brunch吃完没多久，布丁又困了。海拉收拾完食物残骸后看到木椅上被裹得严严实实的女儿在洛基怀里睡了过去，觉得催促自己登机返航的秘书也不那么讨厌了。在塞给对方一张支票后，她亲了亲布丁的额头，拎着包有些不舍地离开。  
秋天的中午是最舒服的，风凉日暖，微妙又般配，仿佛怀春少女半甜半酸的心情。索尔看到树下阴影处低头看女儿睡颜的洛基，忽然生出一腔莫名的文艺感慨来，他很想就在这样的风里一直看着他的宝藏。  
他抱着布丁自座椅上起来时腿有些麻了。索尔扶了一把险些踉跄的人，要把女儿接过去抱着。两人凑得很近，鼻尖若有似无地碰触。他睁大绿眸看着索尔闭上眼吻过来，本应推开却停住了动作。他想起昨晚的斩钉截铁，觉得自己的脸被现实打得生疼。像是情窦初开时只会唇瓣相碰的青涩少年，持续数秒便结束了缱绻。洛基看男人抱好女儿侧过脸去，泛红的脖子显眼的很。布丁在睡梦中伸了下胳膊，正巧挥到索尔的下巴上。洛基俯身看了看她轻微震颤的浓密睫毛，无奈地轻轻捏了捏她的鼻尖。

检验结果出来的当天清晨，索尔难得在家吃早餐。近一个周来他医院警局两头跑，对弗丽嘉的电话也回得敷衍，生怕惊动了家里——虽然他心里很想将这一切公之于众，哪怕这不是一个十足的好消息，甚至还是惊天炸雷的引线。  
“你最近恋爱了？整天不着家。”  
弗丽嘉给烤至金黄的厚切吐司抹上薄薄的一层蓝莓酱放到索尔盘中，细心观察着儿子的神色。在十年前——她忽觉时光飞逝——索尔也是个浪子，不说无缝换女友，但频率极高。自从小儿子下落不明，他也没什么心思在感情上，三十多岁的人了连个稳定交往对象都没有。如果洛基还在家里。她端起红茶喝了一口，说不定自己已经抱上了第三代。伤痛的确会随着时间流逝，到最后成为一道瘢痕，丑陋又明了地时刻提醒自己失去一个儿子的事实。  
“恋爱倒没有。”  
索尔看着那几张照片，刚从母亲染着淡绯色的指尖滑到桌上。  
“妈，洛基回来了，他带着我的女儿，回来了。”  
骨瓷杯跌落在桌，溅起的红褐色透明液体在弗丽嘉的杏色衣裙上留下斑驳血泪。一声脆响在半开放式的餐厅里回荡，奥丁的胡桃木手杖自半空中跌落，他倚在门框上，难以置信地看着一脸平淡的索尔。

洛基站在窗边看松柏在风中摇晃。又要到了布丁最喜欢的天气——落雪不迭的下午，在壁炉前听自己讲故事而后沉沉睡去，仿佛一只小奶猫。  
配型结果马上要出了，他深呼吸，在玻璃上呵出一层水雾。指尖无意识地描出一个“T”后，他堪称慌乱地全部抹掉。  
斯特兰奇拿着一个牛皮纸袋过来，他看着洛基的表情变化，从紧张担忧到轻松释然。在看到对方强忍泪意的双眸后，他拍了拍好友的肩膀。  
“索尔那边没问题的话，可以马上安排手术。”  
他淡薄的笑意僵在唇角，索尔没像平日里一样带着咖啡早早到医院，甚至连电话也没有一个。  
“嗯。”他答应下来，快步回了病房。

推开门时，他跟索尔撞了个满怀。男人拉住他的胳膊，掩不住满脸的喜色。  
“你脸上怎么了？”  
洛基越过对方肩头看到布丁还在睡，压低声音问了一句，而后由着索尔将他拉走廊尽头的落地窗前。  
“我刚刚知道，我们没有血缘关系，所以布丁她也不是……”  
“你说什么？”洛基眼前仿佛惊雷炸过，短暂的空白后他紧紧攥住索尔的衣领，原来这么多年的担惊受怕全是徒劳？  
索尔将人按进自己怀里，安抚着他的后背：“你是爸妈收养的，本来他们打算度假回来就告诉我们的，但那晚出了岔子就耽误了这么多年。”  
长久的沉默之后，洛基哭出声：“你知道我多害怕布丁生不下来或者长不大吗？”  
“我知道，我都知道。”  
索尔环着他的背，亲吻着眼前人的耳垂侧脸。背上腿上的剧痛还未消散，前任局长威风不减当年，把自己好一顿打，直到连脸上都挂了彩他才消气。  
阳光给两人拥抱的形状勾勒出一道金边，看起来温暖又美好。布丁面无表情地推上门，罕见地在关门时发出大的响动。她开门想看Daddy在不在门外打电话，却看到了不远处拥抱的一对人影。她爬上床，揉乱自己才理顺的头发后躺进了被子里。  
两人相携回到病房，索尔捏了捏对方肩头，同他一起凝视着女儿的睡颜。

重逢选在布丁进手术室之后。  
洛基看到走廊尽头米白长裙的弗丽嘉与奥丁相携而来，鼻腔里像填满一整个柠檬。逃离多年的家在这一刻向他张开双臂。那座花园小别墅只是承载了无数回忆，而父母才是家之所在。弗丽嘉给他抹掉泪痕，轻吻在小儿子面颊。三人并没有什么话语交谈，无言相依之间长久分离造成的冰川逐渐消融。  
傍晚时分，索尔将父母送回家后继续回到手术室外陪洛基一起等红字变绿。深秋的气温已经很低了，即使中央空调持续运作，他的手还是冰凉。男人在洛基身前单膝跪下，将他手里已经冷掉的咖啡放到一旁，给对方捂着双手。  
“这几天我一直在想自己是不是真的很差劲，明明以前也是无法无天的，但当了几年警察，反倒将自己套在了框里。如果我抱了一定要找到你的心，不可能找不到。我在害怕，在害怕自己真的跟亲弟弟发生了什么。或许我最终会看开，会发了疯一样必须找到你不行，但也有可能我会一直抱着阴暗的心思，只要找不到你，我就不是做出禽兽行径的犯人。我……我没有你勇敢，也许我也没有像你爱我那样多，但是我想要一个弥补的机会。”  
他听着索尔仿佛忏悔的独白，心底不知何种滋味。原来年少记忆里天不怕地不怕的哥哥也会有恐惧的时候，而那全因为自己。他想起海拉面带怜惜地告诫自己以后的路会有多难，在那一刻他没有想起索尔。在离家的那个拂晓，他就清楚腹中肉只是他自己的宝贝，在外人眼中那只是一个因乱伦而生的孽障。能非常及时地发现女儿的病情还要感谢这一层担忧，他一直怕布丁早夭，所以格外关注她的身体状况。弹簧在绷紧成习惯后回不到最初的模样，他跟索尔的关系也一样，他无法心无隔阂地接纳兄长变成伴侣，虽然这种场景他在梦里渴望了无数次。  
索尔看着那双古井无波的绿眸，知道他在拒绝。人生有几个八年，而自己蹉跎了几乎是十分之一的光景，在担忧踌躇与思念懊悔中度过，错过布丁的逐渐成长，独留洛基艰难度日。他真的没有分毫把握对方会答应试着与自己一起生活，共同照顾小布丁长成出众的少女。  
他想要开口发出只言片语，随便什么都好，打破眼前僵局，却发现喉间干涩说不出话来。手术室的门被推开，斯特兰奇摘下口罩，眉眼都是轻松的温柔笑意。  
“斯露德·劳菲森，手术成功。”  
他顾不得索尔的告白，几乎是扑到推过来的病床前看沉睡中的小小精灵。洛基轻抚着她略显苍白的脸颊，恋恋不舍地看护士将术后的女儿推回病房。  
“恢复情况不错的话，她可以在家过圣诞节。”斯特兰奇拍拍他的肩膀，“现在去好好睡一觉，布丁要半夜里才能醒。”  
索尔收到医生递来的眼神暗示，牵着洛基到了加护病房外的小套间。  
“我睡不着。”  
他趴在玻璃上看着无菌环境里被素白包裹的女儿，很想进去陪着她，直到麻醉药效过去。索尔别无他法只能跟人一起贴在窗上看着布丁的睡颜，一金一黑的两颗脑袋矗立在窗后仿佛渴望室外自由的金毛与黑猫。

她从混沌黑暗里醒转，眼前是夜灯的暖黄色光。嗓子很痛，她想叫洛基过来却发不出声。她似乎听到了索尔的一声惊喜，随后进来一屋的人给她拿掉仪器，纱布蘸着温水浸润了干涸的嘴唇。清醒之后，索尔拿着吸管示意她喝水，布丁费力地吞咽下去温水，终于能说出话来。  
“我要Daddy。”  
“他刚睡着一小会儿，要听故事吗，我给你念。”  
“Uncle，”小布丁打断了索尔要出去拿童话书的脚步，“我要Daddy。”  
索尔摸了摸她凌乱的额发，伸手调低了夜灯亮度，而后去休息间看洛基是否睡得浅了一些，却忽觉重现了多年前叫他起床的情景。  
很感谢你让我活下来，但是我暂时没有办法喊你“Father”，毕竟你在这之前什么都没有为我们做过。最重要的是，我不希望你们只是因为我而勉强在一起。她闭上眼，尚且虚弱的身体似乎在拒绝大脑思考这些问题。  
睡眼朦胧的洛基脚步摇晃地来到病床前，他看到女儿自麻醉中恢复清亮的眸子，爱怜地抚上对方粉白蔷薇色的稚嫩脸颊。  
“要谢谢Uncle。”他俯身轻吻在女儿额角带着虔诚与失而复得的喜悦。  
索尔站在两三步开外，发现自己似乎全然是个局外人。

来自索尔的造血干细胞在小布丁的身体里愉快地定居繁殖，她恢复得很好，一周的观察期平稳度过，后续情况完全优于斯特兰奇的预估。  
在第一片雪花落进土壤时，她被裹成一个糖球，坐在医院楼下的花坛边伸出手掌来接那些冰凉。喝了一口洛基递到嘴边的热牛奶后，她仰头看着自天野坠落的柔软冰晶，有几片调皮的雪花停留在女孩的眼睫不肯离去。洛基看了看手表，俯身抱起女儿回到楼里，索尔收拾了喝剩的纸杯后快步跟上他们，在大厅热气消融雪花之前给两人拂去身上残雪。  
临近圣诞，两人都未说过一句关于何处过节的话。倒是小布丁挖了一勺酸奶后，状似无心地提议。  
“Daddy，我们回约顿海姆过圣诞好吗？我想吃Granny烤的火鸡了。”  
洛基拍拍她的头，眼角瞟到索尔停下剥核桃的手，说道：“布丁今年去另一个Granny家过圣诞好吗？”  
“那新年之前我们回去可以吗？”她叼着塑料勺子，歪头凝视洛基。  
“好。”  
索尔看着女孩新长出来的深金色发根，将浅褐色的核桃仁扔进了玻璃碗中。

认床的布丁，或者斯露德，在半夜披着粗毛线开衫来到了客厅。她借着晴好月光看着照片墙上记录的寸寸时光，对索尔封锁的心似乎开始敲开了第一层冰壳，因为他是Daddy那么多年爱着的人啊。她点着那张八年前夏天的合照，对着相框后的两个人轻轻说了声“Hi”。  
索尔因口渴醒来，起身想去厨房喝杯水，推开卧室门时看到月光之下的小小背影，他当即屏住呼吸躲到了门后，而后嘲笑自己仿佛见了猫咪的老鼠。她才七岁，眼底却仿佛洞察一切，对自己谦和有礼，妥帖到隔了一层的疏离。自己伤害了她挚爱的Daddy，也逃避了多年作为Father的职责，她是对的，自己应有惩罚。  
粉色的毛绒拖鞋在木地板上行走的声音并不大。斯露德在索尔门前站定，伸出食指轻轻推了一下虚掩的门。她压低声音，明显的做贼心虚。  
“我想吃冰激凌，去雪地里吃。”

索尔看着埋在自己黑色羽绒服里的斯露德，仿佛是只在山洞里准备冬眠的小鹿。冰箱里所有口味的冰激凌都被挖了一口后放到了雪地上，一溜颜色各异的包装盒排列整齐。他边注意着女孩吃下肚的冷饮量，边随时警戒洛基会不会凌晨醒来去看女儿然后把他们两个都抓起来关禁闭。  
“他也最喜欢海盐焦糖口味的。”  
索尔看着那盒被公主宠幸吃下第二口的冰激凌，心生感慨，血亲真的是很奇妙的存在。  
“我爸很好看对吧？”  
斯露德给残缺一角的各色雪糕盖上盒盖，偏过头盯着索尔，忽然没头没脑地蹦出一句。  
索尔点点头，一时猜不透她的目的。  
“我也觉得。”  
她像是破茧的蝶自男人宽大的外套中走出，脚步轻快地进了屋里。索尔笑着收拾好犯罪痕迹，在起身走向落地窗前看到洛基冷脸抱着胳膊瞪他。  
这小丫头片子，连爹都坑。他抱着一堆冰激凌盒子站在原地不知如何是好。

平安夜前一天，洛基看着床上铺开的花花绿绿忍不住扶额。  
“你怎么能想出来红裙子粉打底裤这种辣到眼瞎的搭配？”  
“我觉得挺好看的啊。”  
索尔坚持着自己的审美，直到斯露德进来自己选了衣服，关门前丢过来一对白眼。也许她比较喜欢颜色冷一点的衣服。索尔看着那条被挑走的墨绿色小裙子，心里默默记下了注意事项。

依照约定，父女两人在十二月的最后一天登上飞机。斯露德拥抱亲吻了弗丽嘉与奥丁后，伸出小小的拳头在索尔身前站定，男人勾起食指轻轻碰了一下，像是某种盟约宣定。斯露德戴上眼罩靠在身侧温暖的怀里安睡，洛基想起挽留自己的父母与尊重自己决定的索尔，一时间心底滋味复杂。也许他对自己真的是只有责任并无爱意。但不管怎样，女儿如今健康平安，所以一切都好。  
洛基在新年的第二天清晨驱车到了杂志社，去迎接属于自己的文案山峦。但意外的是，一切工作都被打理得井井有条，但他看着副主编的笑脸忽然背后发凉。  
“我们选定了新年开题，那就是“change”。”  
“What？”洛基看着满屋属下的神秘微笑，很想给斯露德打个电话——“喂？宝贝女儿，我今晚可能回不去了。”

文学版主编做美食，体育版主编搞手工，音乐版主去画画，以此类推，所有主编都没逃得过制裁。  
洛基坐在桌前看着咖啡杯上盘旋的热气，脸上堪称愁云惨淡。他想起这几年来自己创造的黑暗料理，很想掀桌走人。连十指不沾阳春水的海拉都能给斯露德做个早饭了，但自己的厨艺仍然局限于热牛奶。  
“其实，您可以不用亲手做，拍摄描写别人做饭过程也是可以的。”实习生进来送资料时，轻声提议一句。  
洛基灵光一闪，连连道谢后找了几个零失败的菜谱准备跟斯露德一起做个亲子料理专题。但当晚回家后，他却觉得这次不需要自己出镜了。两天前刚道别过的索尔正站在厨房里清洗着蔬菜水果，斯露德盘腿坐在椅子上，面前是一个刚剥开的新鲜橙子。  
“你怎么来了？”他坐到女儿对面，看着男人的背影问道。  
“调职，想借一间客房住几年，希望房东先生答应。”  
嘴里被对方塞了一颗饱满的樱桃，洛基皱眉看着他心生犹疑却也只能应允下来。

次日上午，三人在厨房里跃跃欲试。斯露德的一头长发被绾成个漂亮的髻，圆润地盘旋在脑后。她看着切洋葱的索尔泪流满面忍不住笑得伏在料理台上。快门声不时发出，到锅里飘出番茄肉酱的香味时，本来靠在桌边翻看照片的洛基忽然就饿了。  
“马上就好。”索尔捻了一小根面条在指间试探成熟度，觉得可以再煮十几秒。  
斯露德少见地吃完了一份意面，她抽了张纸巾擦干净唇角，对着两人道：“下午我们做饼干好不好？”  
索尔点点头，递了个问询的眼神给洛基。后者伸长手臂轻轻捏了捏女儿的耳垂。奢望多年的心愿竟如此轻易地就实现了，美好虚无得仿佛幻境。男人落在自己身上的视线似乎有些烫，他低头端起杯喝了口花草茶。

“这个金发帅哥是？”  
美工打量着电脑屏幕上的低头切番茄的索尔，推了一下黑框眼镜，满脸八卦地看向洛基。  
“这是我哥，不像对吧，我是被收养的，”他拿着文案轻轻推了一下对方头顶，“你怎么不去娱乐版？”  
“因为我觉得文学版的主编最好看啊。”  
栗发女生飞快地修着图，忽然发觉斯露德跟这个没有血亲的Uncle笑起来很像。她敢用自己的发际线打赌，兄弟俩一定有点什么爱恨情仇。

看似瞎胡搞的新年企划案反响热烈。大概是各版主编无形之中的偶像效应——业间传言《Colorful》通过颜值决定主编人选。海拉因为这个谣传笑得头飞，本是玩票性质的杂志社如今却出了专攻各类人群的分刊，成为年底业绩漂亮的一笔进账。而颜值决定职位这一说纯粹是刚成立时只有这几个朋友负责起事务而已。  
洛基在庆功宴上喝了一点酒，一双眸子亮晶晶的。他脸上薄红，走到室外阳台上想透透气，海拉肩侧搭着一条狐狸毛披肩站到他身侧给他披上大衣。  
“小心着凉，就你那小身板儿。”她鬓发妆容丝毫不乱，点了一支烟吞云吐雾似神仙。  
“看来去年赚了不少，年会没过多久又来这么一次。”  
“年会你不没参加吗？”海拉瞥了他一眼，“我的心肝儿怎么没来？不会生我气了吧？”  
“你给她赚手术费，她怎么会怪你没在医院陪她？”  
“喂喂喂，布丁才多大，你要不要这么现实？”  
洛基看着海拉，边笑边摇头。这个人啊，明明自己在商场上杀人不见血，现在倒埋怨自己教育女儿时过早的社会化。  
“快说啊，我的小布丁去哪了？”海拉弹了弹烟灰，带着一丝颓废的优雅。  
“索尔带她去了市郊的一个草莓园，没赶回来。”  
“你这是把一个Alpha活生生锤炼成Omega般的贤妻良母。”她饶有兴致地熄灭了烟，一脸玩味的笑。  
“你满脸都是等着我再次跟他生儿育女的欣喜。”洛基难以置信海拉脸上老母亲般的微笑。  
“这种事，说不准的嘛。多生几个，等抱一个给我玩儿，给我个男孩子行不行，可以放养的那种。”  
“女士，虐待儿童是犯罪。”  
洛基抽出胸前口袋里的手帕，包好了阳台扶手上的烟蒂与烟灰，轻揽过海拉的肩与她一起回了大厅。

索尔锁上门正想开车杀到酒店时看到洛基停好车脚步不太稳地走来，他赶忙上前扶住人，看到对方额头斜着贴的两个创可贴忍不住把人揽得更紧了些。  
“头上怎么了？”  
“这个……”洛基笑得有些不好意思，“喝多了撞的。”

温热的蜂蜜水在玻璃杯里安静地散发甜香。尚在微醺的洛基一脸懵地栽倒在沙发里仰望着吊灯发呆。索尔将医药箱放到茶几上打开，找出碘酒棉签，把软若无骨的醉酒美人捞进怀里伸手揭开那两个创可贴，边轻吹着伤口边用棉签蘸着碘酒消毒。洛基看着眼前的喉结，忽然很想咬上去。他抱住索尔的脖子啃了两口而后力道不轻地咬在起伏的丘陵上。男人耐着性子给人抹好药膏，覆了一层纱布用胶带固定好。他抬起对方精巧的下巴，四目相对时，先下嘴的人现在却开始矜持。  
索尔直接咬住了他的下唇，轻轻咬了一下后含住吮吸。深夜的客厅寂静异常，只有唇瓣辗转与水声交缠的声音回响。在舌头被男人吞下去之前，洛基推着对方胸膛结束了湿吻。索尔把人压在沙发上，一脸的不爽。他挣扎着想从禁锢下脱身，却蹭着索尔横在自己腿间的大腿有了反应。他在心里骂了自己一句没出息，却偶然发现对方也是。  
停歇没多久的热战再度上演。湿漉漉的吻从耳垂颈侧蔓延到胸前，掖在西装裤里的衬衣被拉出下摆，男人的手探进摸了一把敏感的腰侧甚至还伸进裤腰里拧了半圈臀肉。他半阖双眸仰躺在浅灰色的布艺沙发上，仿佛渐渐陷入泥淖的天鹅。小腹上传来黏腻的亲吻时，他抓着靠背挣扎起身看着那颗金色的脑袋缓缓向下前行。  
“NoNoNo，布丁，布丁会醒。”  
索尔单膝跪在地上仰头看着满面潮红的人，看他坚决地摇头拒绝，眼神一直向二楼的某个房间飘去，粗略计算了下女儿起夜的时间，他直接半拖半抱地把对方扯进了洗手间。  
他觉得很羞耻。自己跟索尔就像偷情一样，在凌晨的浴室才敢放开手脚纠缠。  
洛基只剩了一件衬衣挂在身上，他赤脚站在充当地毯的浴巾上，虚虚靠着洗手台才能勉强站着。身后的冰凉瓷砖跟身前的火烫湿热折磨得他忍不住发出细碎呻吟。男人在吐出口中性器时甚至放慢速度加重力道地吮吸了一口，发出一声轻响。他的脸愈发红了，想把人拉起来却被牵住了手，索尔拥住他仿佛跳了半步华尔兹，转眼间，洛基看到镜中的自己，恨不得拿起什么砸碎面前真实呈现一切的明亮。  
他又看不到索尔了。男人再次俯下身去用唇舌开拓疆土。他听着水声淅沥，觉得耳朵里都被黏腻的声音填满。手指无力地在光滑的大理石台面上乱抓，最后在边缘处握紧了冰凉的厚度才得以支持身体。洛基觉得自己很没有脸面，明明已经生过了孩子，现在却像个没开过荤的处男一样。  
“在想什么？”  
他竟然咬那里。刚愣神几秒钟的洛基就被男人察觉，换来一记调情至极的惩罚。  
“我们两个在自己家里偷情。”  
索尔在埋进对方后颈的肌肤时听他这么说道，有一点说不清道不明的委屈。其实自己很紧张。他吞咽了一口唾沫，握住胀得发痛的老二顶进咫尺之遥的幽深甬道内。  
洛基已经记不清那年盛夏的性事，或许并不美好的回忆都不会被铭记太久。但现在他能清晰地感受到那根勃发的火热上暴起的青筋，耳际是男人难耐的急促呼吸。他被插得有些痛，堪比处子的身体一时间艰难地吞咽着不知餍足的性器。  
索尔哄着人让对方放松，自己被夹得也是难受。揉头发捏后颈亲鼻尖，他连续做着这三样对洛基最有效的安抚动作，感受到紧涩的后穴渐渐流露出欢愉的滋味，妖魅地吸附着侵占自己的性器。在一挺进到最深时，索尔触到了那一团软肉，就在同时，洛基惊叫一声，像是被瞬间吸走了剩余气力，抱着男人的手臂半挂在他身上一般。  
现在还不行。他深吸了一口气，小心地拔出了一点，只敢在生殖腔外抽插。那双绿色的眸子带着泪回头，索尔只得倾身吻上不让自己的心神被动摇。他不确定洛基现在怀孕对第二个孩子会不会有影响。他在莹白如玉的后颈上嗅着，那个微小的凸起之下已经闻不到数年前几乎能让自己梦遗的甜香。  
“你不停药的话就吃不饱。”他一边尽心尽力地耕耘一边强硬地下着通牒。  
“说得好像我愿意给你生孩子一样。”  
被喂得八分饱的人暂时满足得半眯着眼，不再害羞地直直盯着镜中的索尔。  
“不管愿不愿意，反正你已经生了。”  
他抽出濒临高潮的阴茎，将人转过身来把他抱到洗手台上。洛基被臀下的冰凉激得搂住男人脖子，本能般地长腿一环勾住了索尔的腰。男人拍拍掌下饱满的臀丘，轻扬起下巴一副索吻的模样。洛基扒住他的肩膀，响亮地吧唧了一口。  
在女儿安睡之时到厕所打炮，明明做着淫乱的事却吻得清纯。洛基觉得他跟索尔有时真的是不合时宜，就好像真相未明的前八年一样。  
被推赶着攀上顶峰时，洛基咬着索尔的肩头直到口中有一点腥甜的味道。

“去看看布丁。”他趴在浴缸边慵懒又颓废，像只被淋湿的猫。  
索尔将滑落到脸侧的一绺黑发别到他耳后，套了件浴袍便推门上楼。  
小夜灯幽蓝的光映照到斯露德的脸上，仿佛冰封之下沉睡的公主。索尔又看了她一会儿才脚步极轻地开门离去。当室内再度恢复静谧，斯露德睁开眼睛，拿过枕头下的香水冲空里喷了一阵。我还没做好当姐姐的准备呢。她不满地嘟囔着，翻身抱住了另一个枕头。  
隔天清晨，洛基腰酸背痛地站在厨房的窗前喝水。他照例拿出两个颜色相近的药瓶各倒出一粒在掌心。在吞咽之前，他想起几个小时前索尔威胁自己的话。倔脾气上来，他咽下药片，玻璃杯无辜地与大理石台面碰撞发出一声清脆的响。

同居生活就这么缓慢而平淡地展开了，那晚的旖旎并没有再度上演。在斯露德的要求下，她在三月伊始恢复了学校课程。索尔虽说是调职过来，却比之前清闲了很多，接送小公主的任务多是由他来完成。  
这天傍晚，买菜散步回家的索尔与斯露德在半路遇上了突降的暴雨。一大一小对着飘来的这块乌云愣神三秒后，索尔脱下了外套兜头裹住斯露德连带牛皮纸袋抱进怀里朝家里跑去。在颠簸中，斯露德闻到男人身上淡薄却隽永的信息素味道，有一丢丢像Daddy常用那款香水的后调。  
玄关处的两人一个浑身湿透一个仅沾染了一点水汽。索尔将购物袋放到一边，给斯露德拿过拖鞋让她上楼去拿换洗衣物。他走进浴室脱下湿透的衬衣丢进脏衣篓，弯腰在浴缸边调着水温。  
一声口哨在身后响起。索尔回头看到斯露德倚在门边，神态离小流氓只差一根烟的距离。这个小甜心将来怕不是个强A。男人预想到十年后自己的家庭地位低至尘埃里就觉得这生活也太他妈难过了。  
自雨幕中归来的洛基一进门看到地上的七扭八歪，忍不住蹙眉。他收好雨伞，拎着那几个滴水的袋子放到了厨房。索尔擦着头发走过来看对方有没有被雨打湿。  
“我包里常年装伞，所以没被淋到。”  
他察觉到男人摸了一把自己后背，手上动作不停地将蔬果肉蛋乳制品依次放进冰箱。独自养大女儿并不容易，万事都要一早做好准备。索尔上前两步自背后抱住洛基，下巴撒娇一般搁在对方肩头。  
“我记住了。”他贴着对方脸颊说道，而后轻轻啜了一口耳垂。  
过去的月余两人的确没有再真枪实弹地来上一发，但是亲昵常有。从偷情的一对不负责的父母（？）到仿佛在（伪）管事嬷嬷斯露德眼皮子底下幽会的索密欧与洛丽叶，洛基时常会被自己的脑洞逗乐。当听到浴室门打开时，他不慌不忙地将索尔推开，两步并作一步地上前去给斯露德擦头发。索尔不满地摸摸鼻子，敢怒不敢言。  
快半年前染的头发有一点褪色，黑的不再那么纯粹。约莫七公分的金发下是浓密的黑，斯露德挑开粘在嘴边的几缕发丝，明确表达了自己想剪掉染色头发的打算。  
“不会觉得太短吗？”洛基给她梳好头发，拿过吹风机逐层吹干。  
索尔快速地冲完澡换好衣服，站在厨房里看着落地窗前的一对人影，心生满足。源于血缘的亲密让他在看到她的第一眼就有莫名并且汹涌的感情在叫嚣着面前的小女孩就是自己生命的延续，床头病历卡的姓名更确信了这一直觉，相似的名字与被染黑的发色，是洛基极力想隐藏却露出马脚的所在。  
“Uncle，我想喝芒果汁。”斯露德回头冲厨房喊了一声。  
即使三人早已心知肚明，她还是固执地喊索尔“Uncle”，明明心里依旧接受了他，但在Daddy没开口之前她不会改口。索尔端来芒果汁与热红茶还有一碟杏仁曲奇，他弯下身与斯露德对视，手指轻点在自己脸颊。她笑嘻嘻地勾住男人颈子啵唧一口，而后躺进洛基怀里慢慢地用吸管喝着果汁。

“你们为什么要选在我头发这么短的时候结婚？”  
晚饭时分的餐桌上，斯露德气鼓鼓地站起身来，两只手按在桌上，一脸不爽地质问。她从换了新发型以后维持数个小时的好心情被瞬间砸得稀碎。现在只能勉强别一朵玫瑰花来配小礼服裙的cool girl决定等神父问有无人反对这桩婚姻时跳出来喊一句“Me”。  
“那还是等宝贝的头发长到她满意的长度再结婚。”  
洛基看着左手无名指上的一圈银光，一脸的“凡事我做主”。  
“总之我一定要漂漂亮亮的，”斯露德叉起一块胡萝卜又嫌弃地放下，“或者等我弟弟或妹妹出生也不迟，对吧？”

“所以还是布丁比较重要？”今天的索尔罢工，抱着胳膊反身倚在洗碗池前质问。  
“你可以打电话给弗丽嘉，问问是Father重要还是你重要。”  
洛基掰开他交叠的胳膊，拿下那个斯露德挑选的粉色围裙自己带上。索尔站在他身后给细腰系了个蝴蝶结后打给了亲妈。  
“喂，妈，我重要还是我爸重要？”  
电话那端的弗丽嘉露出疑惑的表情：“傻孩子你想什么呢，当然是你爸重要啊。”  
索尔放下手机站到一旁挨个擦干净碗盘上的水珠，不满地腹诽着这错误的剧本。洛基嘴角带笑，用意念给弗丽嘉比了个心。

斯露德在睡前与洛基交换了晚安吻。她从沐浴露的清爽气味中闻到了一丝甜香。  
“Daddy，你最近换了香水或者洗发露吗？”  
“没，怎么？”洛基调好夜灯亮度，给她掖好被角。  
“感觉你很好闻，吃起来应该很不错。”  
他笑了，在暗夜里像是昙花绽放。  
“你呀。”  
才几岁就这么会撩，长大了可怎么办。他俯身再次亲吻了女儿的额角。  
“晚安，宝贝。”  
“晚安，Daddy。”

关上女儿卧室的门，他看到索尔专心地盯着自己。连斯露德都闻到的味道，他不可能没发觉。男人偷摸给自己换了药的事已经是板上钉钉了。他问过斯特兰奇，即使长久的服药期也不会完全压制天性，尤其他还处于Omega的黄金时期，说白了就是容貌最出众气味最宜人顺带最适合受孕的年纪。  
“我的晚安吻呢？”他逼近，把人困在墙边，标准的一个壁咚。  
洛基伸手拧了一把对方的胸，轻轻吻在他下巴。曾经的铁石心肠分明就是个纸老虎，不管有没有风都会倒。要真的放下了忘记了，女儿的名字不会是“Thrud”。说起来，还要去给她改姓，真令人头秃。  
索尔抱着他站在走廊的灯下，不甚明亮的光中两人像是油画中的眷侣，永远相依。

十六岁的斯露德刚刚自告奋勇地哄睡了降生一个多月的弟弟，她轻手轻脚地从宝宝房途径家长的卧室想回到自己的房间去看书，却不算意外地听到了某些不和谐的声音。她撇撇嘴想冲进去戳着索尔的脑门喊他一句种马。靠近傍晚时分，她听到有人下楼梯的声音。猫般轻盈的少女溜进主卧，看到Daddy抱着一角毯子睡得正香。一丝奶香混着栀子花味道的信息素好闻得让人沉醉。她爬上床侧躺在洛基身侧，将长至腰际的金发在枕头上铺开闭眼小憩。  
摩迪眨巴着水汪汪的蓝眸，时不时啃一口自己的小拳头。索尔在门口看到摇篮上空不时晃动的一点影子，走进屋里抱起小儿子用鼻尖去蹭他的小脸。新家庭成员缺席良久后姗姗来迟，因为索尔一定固执地要等到洛基停药七年之后才肯标记他以此诞育出第二颗爱情结晶。也许等摩迪能担任花童时可以再补办一次婚礼，他回想起那个简单到有些寒酸的仪式以及斯露德嫌弃的目光就觉得没脸回家见爹妈。

斯露德坐在学校附近的咖啡厅里翻着刚借来的一本小说。她选修了中国当代文学，现在正对着中英文的《天龙八部》看得云里雾里。她在理清段誉的身世后忍不住笑出来。艺术还真是源于生活而高于生活。她单肩背了浅蓝色的帆布包，抱着几本书推开了旋转门。该回家带摩迪去婴儿游泳馆了，她心里想着。半下午的春风暖热地扑到面上，扬起她麦浪般的长发。逐渐靠近成年期的斯露德样貌愈发出挑，金发碧眼的甜美长相却带着一点凌厉的潋滟，她从来就不是什么小雏菊而是带着刺的娇艳蔷薇。  
长腿一跨，她坐进了SUV的副驾，看着悬挂在后视镜下的一个亚克力相框，忍不住托腮倚在车窗边看着驾驶座方向调侃。  
“我看起来还真的很像Daddy的小情人，嗯哼？”  
索尔挑了挑眉，问道：“那我呢？”  
“一个猥琐的萝莉控大叔？虽然我现在已经不够萝莉了。”  
斯露德说完，自己忍不住先笑起来。虽然她另一个爹的确是比Daddy大了八岁，但并没有什么中年油腻气息。男人嘛，在某些特定时刻，年龄反倒是化妆品。摩迪真是可爱。她拽过那条摇晃不停的绳索，将小小的相框收进手心凝视。黑发蓝眸的小家伙就像个雪之精灵。  
“你们两个，先生了孩子再恋爱，又准备生孩子才结婚，真的是真爱吗？”  
斯露德渐渐大了，问题也越发刁钻。索尔看了她一眼，又马上转头专心开车。  
“你从小就觉得我不够爱他是吗？”  
“也许吧，因为如果我很爱一个人，我不会放任自己与他失散。”  
“你比我出色，也比我勇敢，在最开始我无法接受自己可能侵犯了弟弟的事实，直到看见你我才确定，然后瞬间决定不管怎样我都要与你们在一起。”  
“我知道你在很努力地补救，我从阿斯加德离开的时候就已经原谅了你。小孩子不就是这样吗，谁对她好她就对谁好。但是，所谓的大人就不会这样了吧。Pa，你一定要很爱很爱Daddy才可以。”  
闭上眼，他孤身带大自己的某些艰辛时刻还清晰到会痛。虽然有人帮忙，但日子在嘴里咀嚼总是苦涩。有那么几次看到他在睡梦中垂泪念着一个陌生到后来已经熟悉的名字，一切尽在不言中。她知道那是自己的另一个缔造者，即使对方可能并不知晓自己的存在。在看到索尔的第一眼，她确信了，哪怕Daddy藏得很好，没有半张照片让自己看到，但是心灵感应与血亲天性都会让彼此在万人中得以相逢。  
她牵着索尔的手下车走到家门前，新绿的草坪上，摩迪正在一块柔软的毯子上练习爬行。她将随身物品一齐塞给男人，飞奔到弟弟身旁抱起他亲了亲对方娇嫩的脸颊。身高相近的两人交换了个轻吻，斯露德不满地勾住洛基的脖子在他脸上响亮地亲了一口，她看着索尔佯装愤怒的脸笑得开心。摩迪抓起姐姐的一绺头发想往嘴里塞，却在半路被三人一起拦下。他不满地嘟囔着字节，奶凶奶凶的。

爱，虚无缥缈又亘古绵延，如果实体化那应该是所爱之人的轮廓。就像即将迎来夕阳的天空将四人相叠的身影映在草叶上，即使分离过，在最后也会相融成海，其名为爱。  
END


	6. Chapter 6

【锤基】囚  
ABO/私设有/黑锤预警/大概OOC

楔子  
他原本以为这会是又一次愉快的旅行。  
却不想沦陷至此。

01   
Thor的城堡地处温暖湿润的阿斯加德，终年鲜花环绕物产丰沛，不像自己的故乡约顿海姆常年被冰雪覆盖，皑皑白雪之间万物寂然，只会在风雪暂停时平原上才会出现零星几个兽类的脚印。  
Loki自车厢中出来看见一年未见的世交家的兄长露出甜笑，他刚想踩上车凳就被Thor抱了个满怀省去了自己下马车的动作。待在平整的甬路上站定，他埋怨一句对方还把自己当成小孩子。Thor拍了拍他的脸颊，亲自指挥着仆人妥帖安置后一辆马车上的行李。  
“Aunt跟Uncle呢？”  
“他们出去旅行了，也许要在荷兰定居。”  
“也是，Aunt喜欢花。”  
Hela早在两年前出嫁，如今偌大的城堡中只剩了这位准公爵。  
他轻车熟路地走在Thor身前进了城堡，后者从仆人手中接过他随身的小皮箱任劳任怨。家具的摆设一如从前，他在墨绿天鹅绒的沙发上坐下，端起刚泡的红茶抿了一口。没有父亲的严厉管教，没有兄弟姐妹的喧嚣吵闹，没有漫天冻人的呼号风雪，Loki咬了一小口马卡龙，细腻在舌尖化开如同此刻心情一般甜蜜。  
“Brother，我真的是非常非常喜欢到你这里。”  
还未成年的嗓音带着一点微不可闻的奶音，像只猫爪轻轻挠在Thor的心上。男人拾起一绺偷跑出来的黑发别到他耳后，随后手掌轻轻掠到后颈揉捏几下。  
“那就不走了。”Thor在来客的对面坐下，倒了半杯红葡萄酒饮啜。  
“我会赖在这里到结婚之前的，”他灰绿色的眼眸盛满狡黠，“要不然就在阿斯加德挑一位结婚算了。”  
“那你看我怎么样？”Thor放下水晶高脚杯，正色道。  
“那你觉得我会是个Omega吗？”他歪头问询，语气里带着淡薄的不屑。  
“这种事谁知道呢？”男人的笑容暗藏着浓烈的危险气息，他身体前倾，离Loki又近了一些，“饿了吧，先吃饭。”  
Volstagg的手艺似乎更胜从前了。他拿起雪白的丝帕轻拭唇角，端起柠檬水喝了半口。到上甜点时，他已经吃不下了，Thor挥手让仆人撤下餐盘等Loki消化午餐之后重做新的来，他看着吃饱了犯困的少年起身上前拉着他去花园里散步，现在睡觉怕是要积食闹肚子的。正值春末夏初，园子里郁郁葱葱，各色花朵争奇斗艳。待漫步交谈了约莫半个小时之后，Loki回了房间准备洗澡补眠。  
仆人备好热水皂角睡袍便退了出去。Loki生性不喜与人身体接触过多——除了Thor，他归结于是自幼习惯被男人揉弄拥抱甚至亲吻。锦服华袍被褪到地毯上，Loki光脚进了浴室，他趴在冰凉的浴缸边看着窗外的树影，一时出神。Thor踏进盥洗室，看到素白的颈子与后背拧成一个好看的弧度，墨缎似的黑发搭在肩头，黑与白交映，分明又搭调。Loki回头看着衣冠端正的兄长，莫名生出一丝羞赧。  
“嘿，Brother，现在我们可不能一起洗澡了。”  
他指了指刚好合适的浴缸道。  
“没说要跟你一起洗。”  
男人在浴缸边单膝跪下，在布巾上搓了点皂角开始清洁骨瓷一般的肌肤。  
整个洗澡过程充斥了Loki的“轻点儿”“好痒啊”“你在搓哪里”。等到他被裹在浴巾里扔上床时，Thor也基本湿透了。  
“你要不要也去洗个澡？”Loki擦着头发说道。  
“你不还湿着，给我洗一下就好了。”  
他看着男人脱掉衣服蹭过来，哭笑不得地推拒着：“我才刚弄干净，离我远点。”  
你来我往之间他摸到一手硬邦邦的肌肉，Loki又开始不满为何自己只有一些肌肉的线条，Thor身上却像岩石一般棱角分明。  
“满意手感吗？”  
他回过神来才发现两人赤诚相拥，准确来讲是自己被压在床上动弹不得。气氛好像哪里不对。Loki艰难地吞咽了一下唾沫，他似乎勃起了。男人明显也发现了，轻笑一声寻到自己下腹握住了命根子开始套弄。拒绝声很快变成了呻吟。Loki虽然很不想承认，但是对方给自己做手活显然比自渎来得舒服刺激。他其实自渎次数并不多，有时哪怕晨勃也会等欲望消退，所以现下一被撩拨就丢盔弃甲。男人吻着他的耳垂额头，在他张开唇齿亟待呼吸时咬住吮吸粉嫩的舌尖。Loki显然被吓到了，一时怔住连诱人的低喘也戛然而止。这不对。以往的亲吻都是浅尝辄止，全然不像现在这样夹带着勃发的欲望。他复又开始推拒，捶打着眼前的胸膛，男人直接拉着他的手按到了自己小腹上直挺的一根火热。  
“不，Thor，不行。”他自无名处生出一股力气，硬是推开了兴致勃勃的男人。  
Thor看着翻身爬到床侧去够睡袍的少年，伸手攥住他的脚踝拖回身下。男人自身后钳住Loki的下巴，堪称狠厉地亲吻对方的耳垂嘴角，在莹白的颈子上留下一连串的红痕。他最害怕的事情终是与梦境重合了。Loki的拒绝就像是刀子直直剜去他的心口肉。不管这个人分化成什么性别，他都要他雌伏于自己身下承欢。  
“Thor……”  
Loki的挣扎止于他被男人用一团丝巾塞住了嘴。Thor将他的双手反剪在腰后，舌尖从颈侧一路向下，划过蝴蝶骨与腰窝一直深入到后穴的隐秘紧涩。他眼角发红，不知是情动还是委屈，多年来被视作兄长的男人正在霸道地侵犯自己。Thor知道现在无论如何都会伤到他，自己能做的也只是将疼痛降到最低。他压抑着自己想要不管不顾直插而入的心思，耐着性子扩张着未经人事的穴口。谁都别想沾染这个人，除了他Thor·Odinson。  
Loki一直在妄想Thor会在最后关头放过自己，直到火烫的性器抵到屁股他才认清现实。男人安抚着身下人的后颈，但丝毫不奏效，Loki从一开始的试图挣扎到现今已然软了腰，同时又深处在被插穿的恐惧之中，整个人都在微微发抖。但箭在弦上不得不发。Thor边亲吻着他的后颈肩背边一寸寸捅进肖想良久的甬道。Loki痛得呜咽出声像是误入捕兽夹的鹿，空睁着一双眼眸战栗。但男人却是被夹得生疼的那个，Thor忍不住拍打两下他的臀丘妄图小嘴能放松些多吞进自己的老二，Loki却死死地绞紧了下身不让侵略者前进。  
“Loki，Loki……”男人不住地吻着人，“让我进去，等下就不会痛了。”  
利诱无用。Thor舔了舔下唇，带着一丝不忍腰上使力一气冲了进去。Loki即使被堵住了嘴还是发出一声低沉的哀嚎，而后就像被甩到正午炎热沙滩上的鱼只剩流泪喘气的份。男人发出满足的喟叹，被紧紧吸附的感觉太美妙，他现在顾不得Loki有多痛，也是他这么多年第一次如此放纵自私的爪牙。他停留在紧致的后穴中晃着圈让可怜的窄穴适应刑鞭一般的阴茎，而后开始了鞭笞。  
Loki圆睁着双眼，泪埋进素色的床单中留下深浅不一的水痕。他绝望地发现自己在这种糟糕的情况下，后颈不成熟的腺体似乎蠢蠢欲动。教养被暂且丢到了一旁，他含糊不清地骂着Thor欲求不满，却偏要拿自己开刀。男人自然是听不到对方是怎么骂自己的，他现在恨不得将Loki推到窗边恐吓他花园里洒扫的仆人会看到两人交缠的模样。他停下动作，把人翻过身来看见他红肿的双眼，不舍地想俯身亲吻。Loki嫌弃地偏开脸，扯出口中狼藉不堪的丝巾丢到床下。  
“混蛋……”他选了一个不算粗鄙的词语不停地骂着。  
Thor不以为意，笑着把他抱进怀里，再次深入刚被开苞的后穴里动作温柔地开拓。太阳还没落山，他们还有一整个晚上消磨。Loki很想拒绝眼前的这一切，但只要他表现出一丝拒绝的意味就会被Thor攥住手腕抬到头顶或者按在耳边，甚至还想绑住自己，倒不如伏小做低来得舒服。他坐在男人身上吞吃着不知疲倦的火棍。如果自己是个姑娘，大抵会很喜欢Thor这根，但他是男性，还是尚未分化的未知第二性别，没有发情期的帮助，吞下Alpha天赋异禀的阴茎实在是有些为难。  
“你就不能小一点吗？”他抱怨着，腰上已经使不出力气来让整根没入自己。  
Thor起身将人抱进怀里，向上挺腰帮他结结实实吞进去全部的性器。眼前的淡色乳尖像是两枚未熟的果实，男人张嘴咬住其中一颗吮吸到发红，又开始蹂躏另一边。Loki又痒又痛又爽，他怎么也想不到会被Thor弄上床。看来旅行要提早结束了，他心下这么想着，却又因为失神被Thor狠狠顶弄了一下。他被激得不轻，一声娇喘让男人身后霎时间起了一层汗。  
“你……”  
Thor不可置信地又向上顶了半下，他没有碰过任何一个Omega，仅仅听朋友描述过触碰到生殖腔的滋味——一团软肉像是有了生命吸引你前往却又咬你一口而后再牢牢吸附包裹。Loki撕咬着男人的肩膀，明明听到自己痛呼还要用力操弄一次。  
Loki可能在未分化前就会怀上自己的孩子。这个认知让男人兴奋到极点。他捧住少年的下巴深吻住对方，下身动作不停仿佛汪洋颠簸小船一般晃动着Loki。水声与肉体间的拍打声萦绕室内，淫靡异常。待Thor偃旗息鼓时，月亮已经趴在窗外窥探，林间的夜莺时不时低唱一句乐章。  
Loki再次被清洗干净抱上床时完全像枚熟透的浆果，微红湿润，散发着情欲暧昧的甜味。他嗅到自己身体上男人信息素的味道，白檀混着佛手柑，清新的花果调被包裹在木质沉稳的香气里，就像自己被Thor的味道覆盖。男人翻开被子检查着欢爱后的战场，他看到Loki身上的红痕与腰腹大腿间的青紫低头一一吻过，不晓得是自己力气大了还是他肌肤太敏感。Loki推开男人的脑袋，抱了被子在怀里翻身背对他。奈何动作牵动了身后的痛意，他“嘶嘶”地喘气，忽然觉得自己像是发现猎物的毒蛇。我要是条蛇，第一个就要咬死种马附身的Thor。他气鼓鼓地想着，逼自己睡觉不去管腰间缠上的手臂。  
Thor在迷蒙间感觉到自己的手臂被移开，怀里的温热离开似乎又塞给自己一个枕头。他睁眼看到Loki下床打开柜子拿出衣服费劲地穿戴好，在他转身想去房间另一侧拿那只随身的小皮箱时，男人唤了一声对方名字。  
他明显被吓到了，小脸煞白地看着脸色阴晴不定的男人。计划被迫中止，他在思考是撒谎圆过去还是孤注一掷地逃走试试。Thor看出他移向门边的心思，索性光裸着下床将人拉过按在门板上，四目相对间，Loki终于爆发。  
“你昨晚还不够吗？还要一直绑着我才算完？”  
“我就是要一直缠着你。”  
他难以形容Thor此时的表情。明明是在笑，眼底却是结冰的深湖。这不是他熟悉的Thor，他的Thor笑起来像太阳般明亮。  
而男人看到对方堪称惊恐的神色心里一时被烦闷与怒气塞满。他不敢相信长久以来只是他一人的自作多情，他跟Loki不应该是这样的。  
也许是在用错误的方法做着对的事。  
他在撕开Loki的衣服时这么想着。

02  
Loki不清楚自己现在过的是什么日子。  
楼下树林里的夜莺都比自己过得好，最起码它有自由。  
他跟Thor已然成为了仇人，每天男人的脸上身上都能多添一点伤口。他不舍得伤自己，只能对袭来的各类被当做暗器的物件全盘接受。其实很想好好跟他谈一谈，但对方除了给自己洗澡喂食，其他的话一律不肯多讲。人的习惯是很可怕的。半个月前的自己对男人下腹的那一根避之不及，现如今只要被挑起了欲望，就能化成一滩春水咿呀呻吟着与他交欢。  
然而在最秘不可宣的春梦里，他是见过Thor的。这也是青春期的他清心寡欲连自渎都少得可怜的缘由。他看不起自己的淫乱放荡竟爬上了兄长的床，哪怕二人并无血缘关系。但真当梦境成真，他所品尝到的全然不是喜悦。是说不清道不明的一种恐惧，怕这才是梦。他跟Thor应当是表露心迹后顺理成章地亲吻做爱，而不是现在只有在床上自己才能暂时放下坚硬的刺不再拒绝他的接近。他哭了，伴着高潮的到来，连接成线的泪滴滚落在Thor胸膛。男人轻轻拍着对方脊背已然不顾自己射精后暂时的虚无。  
“我要回去。”离开这里，离开你。  
“别的我都答应，这一条不行。”  
他听到半月来男人说的第一句话，当即心如死灰。  
但好歹现在自己能出房间。Loki一向看好自己的口才，与Thor的谈判很是顺利。他不停思考着逃出生天的方法，却每次都被男人抓回床上或是任何什么地方欢爱。  
夏夜沾满露水的花丛深处，他被男人推在藤编圆桌边深入顶弄，睡袍被丢到地上，在夜色里破开一道白。他将脸埋进手臂，鼻息之间是花香草木味还有男人霸道的信息素，它们狂妄地钻进五脏六腑拖拽着Loki进入漩涡深处。饱胀的阴茎九浅一深地抽插尽兴，Thor低头撕咬着他后颈还未成熟的腺体，单手扶着掌下细腰，另一只手空出去揉搓对方已经尝遍情爱欢愉的性器。  
“跟我做爱也不是什么很难接受的事，对不对？”  
Loki闭着眼，身后又在汩汩流出浊液。暴君停止了摧残的兽行，似乎在眨眼之间变回了对自己疼爱有加的兄长。他万分柔情地将人抱回卧室，细致地清理干净狼藉的美人，在探出对方不想同眠的意味后，悄无声息地离开了原本属于自己的卧室。

石头纹理磨砺脚底的滋味陌生又新奇。他在一众仆人看管的间隙溜进了地下室，向来养尊处优的小少爷连足间都是细皮嫩肉，眼下寻常的砖石在行走间如同踩在蛇鳞上一般，冰凉湿滑微微刺痛。或许Thor就是那条缠住自己的巨蟒，不囫囵吞咽下肚只用尾巴缠住猎物，惬意地吐着信子欣赏对方的挣扎与恐惧。这是十数年来唯一一次产生逃离男人的心思。颀长的手指抚上年久失色的木门，带着即将重获自由的欣喜的战栗。  
但世事总是无常。  
他看到眼前装修华丽的卧房还有床边低头翻书的男人，感觉自己像是从悬崖跳进了虎穴。Thor放下藏书起身，伸长手臂越过人推上了门。Loki被抱起放在床边，软布浸了温水轻轻擦过沾染污泥的脚掌。今天的欢爱也像温水一样，而自己就是在其中被缓慢煮熟的青蛙。Thor自背后抱住他——这其实很罕见，男人向来不容许自己错过少年的一切，哪怕倏忽间的颦蹙。轻轻柔柔地抱着，下身的交缠也是细腻缱绻，越发像恋人间的床笫之欢，但两人都心知肚明这只是表象。  
“你再不放我走，我会恨你的。”他将脸埋进鹅毛枕头，闷声说道。  
男人闭上眼叹息一声，轻轻合上门离开。  
走廊壁灯的蜡烛快要燃尽，忽闪几下又燃起橘黄的光。明灭之间就像两人的前路。

Loki最近清闲了一番。  
不是男人良心发现，而是因为他肚子里有颗小肉球在日渐发育成型。鬼知道我怎么会怀孕。他站在镜子前撩开睡袍看着些微凸起的小腹，存了要打的心思落掌时还是轻轻掠过。说起来好笑，那次男人刚插进来，自己忽然泛起恶心，片刻之间天生神力猛地推开Thor，一口胆汁吐到了地上。  
在医生走后，他看着男人的表情很想大笑，罪魁祸首现在反倒像被玷污的那一个。他不知道未来的几个月要如何面对隆起的肚皮与臃肿的腰肢，也不清楚生下孩子后会是何种局面。打掉？Loki嗤笑了一声，自己可是一等一地怕疼，虽然生产的时候也会疼得要死，但这就像缓刑的囚犯，早晚都是一刀，断头日被推迟总觉得是另一种恩赐。  
他从午觉中醒来。天气渐热，一同勃发的似乎还有欲望。近来Thor半下都不敢动自己，沐浴之类的事一概找了年长的嬷嬷来代替。但已然被养成嗜血好肉的野兽一时间并不适应寡淡的素食生活。  
Thor推开卧室的门，心下竟然有三分不安。Loki坐在床边，有一下没一下地踢着地毯上的短密的绒毛。他看着男人罕见的忐忑很想嘲讽一番，却只能绷着脸开口。  
“你说过除了离开这，别的都可以答应我。希望你言而有信，公爵大人。”  
他向后仰，双手撑着床铺伸出右腿，脚趾灵活地在男人股间嬉戏。隔着那一层布料，隐约的灼热与硬挺自脚下的肌肤传来，Loki嘴角染上一点笑，少有的表情和缓。但很快他又绷起脸来，像是结了一层冰壳。几个月前逼自己上床，现今倒装作忠犬样地跪在地上尽心尽力地做着口活。  
下身最柔嫩的地方在湿热的口腔里与舌头嬉戏，暂时安抚了身体与精神上的躁动。Loki轻眯着双眸，脚后跟揉弄这着男人颈后的布料。束得齐整的暗金色半长发有几绺耷拉下来散在男人面颊上，间或轻柔掠过直挺的淡色性器。接近高潮的海浪一波波地将Loki推远，他眼神空洞地微张着嘴喘息，直到浓腻填满男人的口腔甚至溢出流到下巴上。短暂的失神过后，他看到Thor擦了下嘴角，直起身来想把自己抱进被子里。不满地踹向对方下腹隆起的山包，Loki低骂了一句“滚”便翻身背对他佯装睡觉。听到房门轻轻地被合上，Loki顾不得肚子上的臃肿，翻身拿起一旁的鹅毛枕头掷向门板。身前暂时是被喂饱了，身后的嘴还饿着呢。他忿忿地复又躺下，Thor惹下的祸端，才不要自己解决。  
夜半，清幽的啼叫又从楼底的树林里传来。  
Thor在睡梦中依稀听见有人推开房门轻声靠近床边，他瞬间清醒了不少，右手已经缓缓地伸向了枕头底下去摸匕首。  
“既然醒了就睁眼，我可不想奸尸。”  
他听到Loki的声音，后者堪称轻车熟路地爬上床又或者说爬上他。现在的Loki是他曾经梦寐以求的，被撩拨起时重欲，吃饱喝足了又恢复到一贯冷情冷性的模样。说实话，他其实很不想在特殊时刻还跟Loki妖精打架。并非嫌眼前的身体不如往昔纤细灵动，如今的圆润肉感甚至更甚从前。但一股强烈的负罪感填满胸腔。人就是这么奇怪的物种，明明是始作俑者，现在不好好灭火却假模假样地自责。但愿孩子降生之后不会啼哭着让自己滚远。Thor小心地扶着对方丰腴不少的腰，堪称着迷地盯着Loki沉沦的神色。  
但缱绻并没有持续多久。在自己心满意足后，Loki从温热的肉垫上爬到鹅绒被中，伸长胳膊把人推走说要喝热牛奶。Thor将还兴致昂扬的兄弟塞进裤子，罩了件外袍便离开房间。  
现在的自己还真是眼馋肚饱，明明一点都不爽还是要缠着他恬不知耻地求欢。他抱着肚子坐起身，掌下有轻微的震颤滑过，Baby在抗议刚才的颠簸，接着便是忿忿不平的拳打脚踢。  
小混蛋。Loki皱着眉轻揉肚子，脾气这么大像谁。等你出生了一定抱过来好好打一顿屁股。他龇牙咧嘴地侧卧在床，月光从窗帘的间隙溜进来，正巧在隆起的小腹停留。  
等Thor端着温度刚好的牛奶回来时，人已经睡了。他站在床边思考，是现在叫醒Loki被他骂还是明早被埋怨为什么不喊他起来喝牛奶，两种情况似乎一样坏。他索性将托盘放在了地毯上而后顺势席地而坐，看着埋在被子里的半张脸心生不舍。  
自己把一切都弄得太糟了。明明可以是个童话故事却走了歪路变成强盗与压寨夫人。他知道Lok现在原谅了自己大半，或者仅仅是妥协。但是无论怎样，你现在是我的。他伸出手轻轻刮了一下高挺的鼻尖，就像很多年前一样。

03  
Thrud是在一个微雨的清晨降生的。上帝恶趣味地将小公主的生日选在了一年前二人重逢的那天。Loki费力地歪头盯着一旁的摇篮，脸依旧苍白。生产真的太痛了，小家伙竟然是个女孩子，明明那么闹腾的。这下之前的豪言壮语都变成了肥皂泡，什么一定要严加管教以此报仇雪恨，什么丢给Thor自己回家从此与他老死不相往来，什么要一把火烧了这里，现在统统不作数。  
绵延的恶露侵染着尚在恢复的虚弱身体，他的脾气越发大了。Thor只能越来越怂地委曲求全才被允许看两眼女儿。父母已经知悉第三代的到来，Hela也在归程途中。至于Laufey那边，岳父至今对自己存有怨言——这一切太不合乎礼数。Laufey家是出了名的严苛，也因此Loki自小就喜欢往世交家跑。现在看来，似乎是自己挖坑自己跳的典型了。  
公爵之女满月的那天，城堡上下鲜花锦簇，仆人来往有序地准备着晚宴事宜。Loki刚洗过澡，在浴室镜子前擦头发时听到卧室里两个女仆的窃窃私语。按照一贯的教养，他应该弄出点响动来善意地提醒对方结束对话，但零星的几个词却让他屏息细听起来。  
“我看那个女侯爵就不是什么省油的灯，不仅早早就来了，还硬拉着公爵大人说话。”  
“从前那么多年都无果，现今说一会话她就能当上公爵夫人了吗？”  
“男人可说不准，尤其现在少爷还没恢复好脾气又大，难免公爵不想去温柔乡里转转。”  
两人的对话被Thrud的哭闹打断。Loki静下心匆匆深呼吸两口，推开了浴室门，脸上只有担心女儿的焦急神色。  
“你们去把那套点缀了白色蕾丝的婴儿服找来。”他抱着渐渐止住了哭的Thrud，转过身来。  
两个人心虚地提裙行礼后离开，在门口时甚至还争抢了一番出去的先后。Loki一边轻轻拍着女儿的后背一边在心里盘算。

“公爵大人！少爷他朝地下室跑走了，还带着小小姐。”  
一直维持着职业假笑的Thor被进来禀告的女仆拉出了香水味儿浓烈的牢笼，他顾不得逃出生天的喜悦就面带焦急地冲进了幽暗的地下走廊。  
“少爷他是在计划什么呢？”  
“你管呢，我们只要听他的就不会因为刚才的事被惩罚了。”  
女仆惊甫未定，她拍着胸口回忆刚才Loki分明在笑眼里却全是碎冰的模样，不寒而栗。

在听到身后隐约传来脚步声时，Loki单手抱牢Thrud，脱下了从卧室穿来的柔软拖鞋丢进一旁的黑暗里。他咬着牙第二次踩上粗粝的石面开始奔跑。这小家伙真是没心没肺，这样都不哭不闹，甚至还有点开心。他轻到不能再轻地拧了一下柔嫩的面颊，看她不满地撇了撇嘴才高兴了点。一边欺负孩子一边自我批评，Loki觉得自己仿佛人格分裂。  
在石壁之前，他停下脚步，在整理好面部表情后他回身望向赶来的Thor。自己脸上应该是愤怒绝望混合着脆弱才对，最好还带点眼泪。他集中注意力到脚掌上的细小伤口才勉强湿润了眼眶。生下Thrud后似乎一切都可以原谅，在顺遂的日子里大哭真的很困难。  
“Loki，来让我抱你回去好吗？你头发还有点湿，鞋子也没穿。”  
Thor缓步靠近警惕的人，怕对方闻到身上的香水味甚至脱下了马甲甩到地上。  
“我那么辛苦地给你生孩子，你竟然明目张胆地找女人？”  
他在心里暗骂自己仿佛无理取闹的妒妇，脸上还要装出来无辜的神色，当真万分辛苦。  
“我没有找女人。”Thor看着他单薄的衣衫，怕生产完不久的人被地下的寒气侵体，焦急地上前辩解。  
“你现在都学会狡辩了？”  
Thor真的不知道说什么才对，女儿的哭泣可以说是恰到好处地拯救了自己。他看着Loki仍旧有些生涩地哄着Thrud，扯开了半边睡袍来哺育小婴儿，心想认错是个大工程，虽然他真的不清楚自己错在哪里，但现在把人弄回去最要紧。  
“你放我下来！”  
Loki嘴上这么说着，身体倒是很诚实地依靠Thor更近了些。他现在脚痛腿冷，巴不得快点被弄回去。Thrud不满地轻哼一声仿佛在抱怨Daddy演戏还要拉上自己。

当晚的宴会自然是被取消了。女侯爵被客客气气地送出来，而后大门迅猛地关上，真实的碰了一鼻子灰。  
“以后只要她来，我就说自己病了，坚决不见，好吗？”Thor仔细给人包扎好两只脚掌，语调低沉又谦和。  
Loki单手托腮靠在一个鹅毛枕头上，鼻腔里“嗯”了一声。他的人，旁人休想沾一指头。  
当初被Thor强留下来，他的确生出恨意。一向高傲更自诩分化后会是个Alpha的Loki必然受不了被羁押驯服的滋味，但对方一直服软示好，长此以往，那点掺杂了大部分愤怒的恨意似乎轻易就消散。他自嘲小孩子心性，却不敢大方承认想过与Thor成为彼此的羁绊。数年兄长一朝变成耳鬓厮磨的恋人，还是在那种情况下，谁也不能淡然接受。但现在，一切都在朝着好的方向发展。  
“孩子跟我姓Laufeyson。”  
他瞥了一眼Thor，后者想反驳的唇最终归于平静，不情不愿地点着头。  
“我看你不太同意，”Loki摸着Thrud短短的胎发，笑得狡黠，“那我就把她……”  
“同意，非常同意。”  
Thor俯身轻轻吻在Loki额角，轻轻握紧对方停留在Thrud头顶的指尖。

“这宅子，迟早也要姓Laufeyson。”  
Hela摇着黑檀香扇，看着怂巴巴的弟弟笑得开怀。  
“把人家的小公子囚禁了给你生孩子不是挺能的吗，现在怎么半个不字都不敢说了。”  
“我哪敢，要不然这辈子都见不到Thrud了。”  
“这么说还是女儿重要？”  
Hela看着Thor身后刚从楼梯上轻步下来的Loki，不慌不忙地给亲弟弟下套。  
“虽然这有点不好，但我觉得Loki更重要。”  
Thor低头笑了一下，不好意思地抓着束好的金发。Hela看着不远处Loki的表情，笑着举杯喝了半口红酒。Thrud在睡梦里打了个喷嚏，她呓语两声复又沉睡。

屋外蔷薇正盛，恰如爱意正浓。  
END


	7. Chapter 7

【锤基】Done For Me  
校园AU/校霸锤X学霸基/@七侠镇小王子的点梗

01  
这次的全年级第一又是Loki·Laufeyson。公告栏前人头攒动，迸发出零星的议论声。当事人正站在不远处的教学楼的低层阳台托腮出神，手边的拿铁还残留一口。他抬眼看了手表，喝完咖啡将纸杯捏扁后丢进垃圾桶，抱了书本就要回教室。  
原本平稳的脚步被拐角处冲来的人影撞了个趔趄。他皱眉看着散落一地的教材，视线移到肇事者身上。这一看可不得了，Loki在心里默默翻着白眼，竟然跟校霸本人正面交锋了。  
Thor·Odinson，阿斯加德高级中学三年级生，金色半长发与一双蓝眸像是沙滩碧海彼此交映，让一众女生心旌摇荡，但却是老师眼中的大麻烦。抽烟喝酒旷课打架一件不落，在几所学校间寻衅挑事更是家常便饭，唯一不同于其他问题学生的地方大概就是不乱搞男女关系。青春期的男孩子皮一点又有什么关系，尤其他还那么帅——这就是女学生们集体的护短心性，恰恰也是Thor稳坐学校男神头把交椅的重要原因。  
金发男生想道歉的话头梗在喉咙，他看着比自己矮了一点点的学霸本人，忽然脾气上来擦过对方肩头径直走了。  
反正也没指望这人道歉。Loki蹲下身捡起课本拍了拍微不可见的灰尘，丝毫不知道对方是因为自己撼动了他在男神榜的排名才被这样对待。

“大哥您要是看他不顺眼，兄弟几个把他打一顿不就得了，在这生什么气呢？”  
篮球场的树荫下，Thor吸了口烟，拍开了喋喋不休的小弟。他是觉得自己因为这种事去找人家一个乖学生的麻烦太像小孩子的嫉妒心作祟，丢人。  
“我们还没堕落到看谁不爽直接动手的地步吧？”  
“上次阿尔瓦特中学的老大不是染了个金毛儿就被您打……”  
James被寒冰般的目光直视，声音越来越小直到旁人都听不见他说话。  
“我要去老地方补个觉，你们自己玩儿吧。”  
Thor向后摆摆手，将校服外套搭在肩头，一步三摇晃地走向东南角的图书馆。

按理说，高中的图书馆顶多是充充门面的摆设，但这座楼却是阿斯加德高中校园里最古老的建筑。Thor没有去乘电梯，转头登上刚修缮不久的原楼梯。他半年前偶然发现了图书馆二楼的一间暗室，从此便经常来这睡懒觉。  
Loki·Laufeyson。他回想起不久前终于眼见的那个人，齐整的黑发，笔挺的校服外套，温和微笑的神态，无一不在表明“我是个好学生”。也是，这种才是正统校园男神的人设，没什么好眼红的。他打了个呵欠，昨晚网吧通宵的困倦涌了上来。  
下午只有一节课的Loki在吃完午饭后没有着急回家，照旧来了图书馆准备再挑两本书看。等电梯的间隙，他转头看到前段时间封锁的楼梯间撤了警戒线便迈步前往。转学来也有三个多月了，一开始是听从老师同学的告诫不走年代久远的楼梯，在细心观察后发现也有人时不时走上去，也并无安全隐患，但刚想走上看一看又发现到了定期维护的时间。所以今日他必定要到此一游。  
连楼梯扶手上都是繁复的雕花，他扭头看着壁画，着迷一般走到了拐角处。一向喜欢这些的Loki终于难耐激动，伸手去轻轻碰触墙壁。反正也没有贴“禁止抚摸”的公告，他这么安慰着自己，却在墙壁被轻微推动时骇了一跳。妈的我是要被压死了吗？他罕见地爆了粗口，向后退了半步看着露出一道缝隙的墙，又伸手略微用力地推了一下。  
两个小时前撞到自己的愣头青睡得正香。他不满地踢了一下对方垂出床外的长腿，迅速开溜。待坐到了圆桌后翻开书时，Loki还是觉得自己心跳得有点快。万一Thor醒了，自己今天不被揍个鼻青脸肿是回不了家的。但是他就想去狮子头顶揪一撮毛，下次就这么办吧。他忽然绽开了灿烂的笑容，邻桌女生推眼镜的动作僵住，随后捂住嘴开始无声地尖叫。  
到了傍晚时分，他沿原路返回，到了二楼拐角处还是没忍住推开了小隔间的门。Simba已经睡醒外出觅食了。他趴在门边面带失望地吸咬着下唇，随后关好了秘密之地的门，下楼回家。  
隔天清晨，Loki在校门口附近的餐车前等早饭。店员递过来新鲜出炉的热狗，他刚想伸手去接，却被另一只手截胡。他看着扬长而去的Thor，转脸面带微笑地递给老板两份的钱。  
“One more,please.”

咽下抢来的早餐，Thor面上缓和了些。昨天下午趁着自己睡觉的工夫，隔壁高中的老大带多一倍的人把手下打了个好歹。虽然很想立马报仇雪恨，但目前来看无非以卵击石，伤兵残将是打不过对方的。他正烦得要死，又看到了不太对付的Loki一副万事美好的样子，又忍不住去碰瓷。这人有毒吧。碰见他就想下手欺负。Thor揉揉眉心，深觉头痛。  
啃完早餐的Loki擦了擦嘴角，在课桌后坐定温书。他实在搞不懂Thor为什么针对自己，按理说是他撞了人没道歉，现在反倒像自己撞了他一样。可能这就是校霸吧。亏我还叫你“Simba”，你有人家可爱吗？他恨恨地戳了一下圆珠笔，诅咒Thor平地摔。

周五只上半天课。Loki看着外面晴好的天，将校服的西装外套拿在手里，慢悠悠地走出校门。他出来得晚，校园内外已经看不到几个人影。门卫大爷笑眯眯地跟他招手说再见，Loki笑着回应。在看到小巷口盛开的一株紫藤探出了浅紫色的脑袋后，Loki绕进去准备拍两张照片。几声奶猫的喵呜声吸引了他的注意，他抬头来寻，看到墙头的花叶中有个毛茸茸的小脑袋。  
“Hey，Kitty你怎么在那儿？”  
他看到奶猫似乎想一跃而下，急忙边安抚着边将单肩背包跟外套放在地上，手脚麻利地攀到树上跨到了窄窄的墙边上。待将软乎乎的一团抱进怀里，Loki看到墙内一侧的院落已经荒芜，似乎并没有人住，便确信这小家伙是被大猫不小心遗落在此。他正在愁怎么抱着猫下去，却听到一声口哨。  
“怎么，优等生也会上树爬墙？”  
真是冤家路窄。Loki索性在高处坐下，伴着紫藤与猫像是画一般。  
“我说你这人，吃了我请的早饭，不帮忙也就算了，怎么还冷嘲热讽的？”  
刚打了胜仗的Thor明显心情很好，他伸出胳膊笑着说道：“来，我接着你。”  
“你上树来把它接过去就好。”  
Loki蹲在墙边，将小奶猫放到Thor连帽衫的兜帽里，眼看人带着猫安稳到了地上，才翻到枝杈上，顺着树干滑下。  
“谢谢。”他接过猫，拿起了衣服跟包便要走。  
“诶，别走，请你吃冰激凌。”  
“不吃。”

“把你的给我尝一口。”Loki伸手挖走一大勺香草味的冰激凌，丝毫不客气。  
Thor将自己没动的那杯直接推给他，开始撸猫。  
“那你就好人做到底，养着它好了。”  
好人？自己？Thor笑了一声，问对方怎么不养。  
“我倒是想，但我姐对猫毛过敏——虽然她只是周末回来，但还是不太方便，你家里有人过敏或者不喜欢动物吗？”  
“我自己住。”Thor看着在自己肚子上踩奶的猫咪，开始有些熟练地挠着它的下巴颏。  
等到两人一起带猫咪到宠物检查完，又约了两周后的洗澡，再提了大包小包的奶粉猫砂玩具零食，已经是傍晚时分。  
“再见，小可爱。”  
Loki轻轻亲了亲奶猫的头顶，恋恋不舍地将它抱给Thor。  
“你不给它取个名字？”  
Thor看着手心的一团绒毛，心想自己是个起名废，便将锅甩了出去。  
“嗯……‘Pudding’怎么样？”  
“你喜欢吃布丁？”Thor将不断攀爬至肩膀的猫咪单手托住，歪头问道。  
卖什么萌啊。Loki偏过脸去不看他，丢了句“再见”便转身前往地铁站。

周末时光非常美妙。用很少的时间做完作业温习过书后，他便与Hela一起出门闲逛。她刚在隔壁市工作不久，每到周末总是驱车回家看望父亲弟弟。天气渐暖，Hela乐得带他去买换季衣服。  
“都说了，我穿不上。”Loki一边试衣服一边第无数次地讲自己每天都是整套校服。  
“不是有无校服日吗，给你买了就收着。”  
“无校服日都是女生们欢呼雀跃换自己衣服的时候，我跟着掺和算什么事啊？”  
嘴上这么说着，人倒是诚实地整理衣袖挽裤脚。Hela拧着细腰坐在店里沙发上，托腮看着身形挺拔的弟弟，虽说从小不愿意玩芭比娃娃，但打扮弟弟她却喜欢得很。

“我的宝贝儿想吃点什么？”  
Hela翻看着菜单，问了弟弟的意思后又点了两道Special。等菜的间隙，她问了Loki近来的见闻。  
“你跟那个传说中的Thor·Odinson怎么还有交集？”  
“姐你怎么会知道他？”  
她端起杯子喝了一口柠檬水：“我同事的妹妹跟你是校友。”  
“那他是不是留过级？”  
Loki摸着下巴想了想Thor一身腱子肉，说出了猜想。他不是没好奇过Thor的进一步信息，只是跟班里女生还没有熟到可以谈八卦的地步，当然他坚决否认自己是害羞才与异性相处进展缓慢。  
“那倒没有，怎么这么说？”Hela给他抹好餐包上的黄油递过去。  
“可能因为看起来太壮了，显得岁数大。”  
Loki咬了一口松软新鲜的提子面包，面带狡黠。他看着Hela被逗得开怀，心情更好了。

Thor在自己租的公寓里尽心尽力地当着铲屎官，却忽然间连打三个喷嚏。Pudding被这声响吓了一跳，尚且幼嫩的指甲在男生的手背上连红痕都没留下。  
“肯定是你另一个铲屎的在说我坏话。”  
他将猫咪提到窝里安置好，套了件卫衣便出门了——大哥今天依旧有架要打，还是定好打多久的那种，毕竟家里有主子要照顾。

02  
似乎是因为养猫的事，两个人的关系突如其来地就近了许多。这仿佛是某种隐秘的友情，旁人依旧觉得这两位校园风云人物是两条平行线，而事实上，不仅相交可能还会重合。  
Loki现在会买两份早餐，与图书馆的管理阿姨打过招呼便能在开馆前进入其中，将纸袋放在二楼的小隔间里。就像在定时喂养流浪猫一样。他喝着咖啡穿过打着花苞的蔷薇架，心想按照Thor的体型，一定是只橘猫。Loki想起Thor发现自己知道他秘密之地的惊讶表情心情就很好，连带着喝惯了的拿铁都觉得店员今天是不是给他多放了一包糖。

James觉得大哥最近谈恋爱了。不像之前跟他们几个整天混在一起，现在宅家里的时间大大增加，肯定是金屋藏娇了，应该还是御姐型的，把Thor安排得明明白白的那种。但他不敢问，人怂。  
有时候吧，敌人总是比朋友更关注你的动态。Loki在放学后被堵到发现Pudding的小巷里时突然想到这条定律，毕竟Thor那帮手下都没见过自己。  
“确定是他吗？他男的啊。”  
“没错，没想到那小子喜欢这一口。”  
“他要是个女的那得美成什么样，虽然现在都挺好看的。”  
Loki听着毫不掩饰的大声逼逼，举起手来做投降状：“不好意思我打断一下，你们找我什么事？”  
“我们要绑架你当人质。”为首的格子衬衫说道。  
“理由呢？”  
“你是Thor·Odinson的相好。”  
“你们搞错了，他单身，我也单身。”  
“你撒谎，我看到你们一起逛街了。”一旁的灰色帽衫紧接上一句。  
“这年头已经严苛到逛个街就确定恋爱关系了吗？我觉得不行。”  
Loki哭笑不得，他觉得自己生错了性别，要不然活脱是一出校园偶像剧，还是玛丽苏的那种。但是男主角应该到了吧。他被三五个人围着，丝毫看不到巷口的动静。  
“少他妈废话，宁可打错不能放过。”  
他迅速矮下身躲了袭来的拳头，甩着单肩书包随便砸了一个人便往巷口跑。在看到从树上跳落地面的人，他忍不住破口大骂。  
“我要被打，你在旁边看戏？”  
“我明明在睡觉。”  
Thor笑出一溜白牙，将口袋里的Pudding掏出来塞给对方，便捋起袖子冲了上去。  
“小孩子不要看这么血腥的画面。”他捂住猫咪的眼睛，自己也偏过头去。

教导主任的办公室。  
Loki趁着念经的还没来，赶紧给Thor处理脸上的伤口。Pudding在办公桌上好奇地探爪溜达。鉴于这位主任行事迂腐，Loki在看到猫咪将爪子伸进茶杯时并没有阻止。  
“等会儿你什么都不要说。”  
棉签蘸着碘伏擦过了青紫与破皮处，Loki给他抹完药膏贴好创可贴后叮嘱道。  
“真不想听他说话。”  
Thor向后靠在椅背上，待会儿这人又要搬出来“不要以为你爸跟校长关系好就能无法无天”之类的。反正他被贴了标签是校霸，正当防卫也会被说是寻衅滋事。  
“你现在是越来越过分了，不仅打架闹事还扯上了人家这种无辜的好学生，”主任走进来坐好，开始了思想教育工作，“Loki你在这时间短，不知道他的恶行，别被表面现象蒙蔽了。”  
“是，谢谢您的忠告，但今天的确是阿尔瓦特中学的几个人挑事，将我堵到了校门口处不远的巷子里，要不是Thor，我现在已经被打进医院而不是坐在这里跟您聊天。”  
“就算他这次没错，但是你跟他相处，会被带坏的，换句话说这种麻烦以后恐怕也会变成家常便饭。”  
“首先，这次Thor就没错，我选谁做朋友是我自己的决定，至于会不会像您所谓的‘被带坏’，我觉得不会，他不是什么坏人。您说‘不要被表面现象蒙蔽’，那么我如果因为“以后会被经常找麻烦”的设想而害怕独自上下学，也是被表面现象蒙蔽了，我认为这反倒是件好事，毕竟让我知道了学习防身术是非常有用。当事情发生的时候，我们不应该去谴责被害者的弱小，而应该去鞭笞施害者的暴行才对，您说是吗？”  
他微笑着阐述完想法，将Pudding捞进怀里，看着教导主任被噎得端杯喝了口茶水，嘴角的幅度更大。  
待两人前后离开办公室，Thor又听到那句熟悉的“你不要以为你爸跟校长关系好就~！@#￥%”。  
“每次都说这句，真的烦。”他抓了两把头发，炸毛的样子像是大风中的狮子。  
嘴炮极度舒适的Loki心情很好地撸着猫，顺便坑了这个便宜救命恩人一顿晚饭。

“你父母没规定你要回家吃饭吗？”Thor看着细心切割碳烤牛排的人，忍不住问道。  
“我爸过得可比我潇洒多了。”  
他鼻子里哼了一声。嘴上说得好听，说阿斯加德的学校好，事实上还不是因为这美女多。老风流鬼。  
“那你为什么自己租房子住？”  
“我跟我爸吵翻了，被赶出来的。”  
“所以你才这么……叛逆？”他叉起一个被烤到皱皮脱水的小番茄，丢进Thor盘里。  
“准确来说，是因为青春期叛逆到不服管教到离家出走，后来被他威胁断绝父子关系，我就更加放飞自我当校霸了。”  
“你家里很有钱吗？”Loki想了一下那些年陪Hela看过的各种电视剧，直白到不行。  
“怎么，你还想嫁入豪门？”  
Thor想了想警察局副局长的Odin，不知道自己这个官二代算不算家里有矿。  
“不，我只是想点个澳龙。”他喊侍应生过来要了菜单。  
今天简直是双重放血日。Thor看着Loki，似乎看到他长出了狐狸的耳朵与尾巴。

James最近很疑惑。Thor开始学习了，只不过依旧旷课，只在每天傍晚时分会跟那个尖子生去图书馆。表面上是义正言辞地说不想留级，但为什么偏偏要让个低一级的来补课，把班里的学习委员抓来不就好了。这其中一定有某种交易。他脑子里装满黄色废料，勤劳地买好饮料甜点准备送去图书馆。  
竟然又睡了。Loki不满地冲他脑门来了一指头，翻得课本刷刷作响。书跟新的一样，真搞不懂这人怎么就没留过级，一点都不校霸。  
“喂，醒一醒，我看会了，快起来上课了。”  
他趴在桌上冲着Thor的耳朵轻声细语。后者咕哝了一声，在胳膊上蹭了蹭脸颊。  
怎么这么能睡啊，天天晚上修仙吗？Loki拿起一绺金发去挠他鼻尖的痒痒，在喷嚏快要打出来时，眼疾手快地捂住了对方的口鼻。被消声过的喷嚏轻了一点，Loki对抬头的几个学生致以歉意的微笑后，把还在懵逼状态的Thor揪了起来按着他的头讲例题。

“你比那些老师都认真。”  
Thor晃晃脑袋，感觉里面装满了各类还很陌生的知识点，头疼。  
“下个月不就最后一次毕业考试了，SAT可以再说，你要先把高中毕业证拿到吧。”  
“保证完成任务。”Thor将课本习题册塞进包里，“走吧，送你回家。”  
“你把他们打得挺惨的，短时间内我应该挺安全的。”  
“你又不是什么校花，害怕我对你图谋不轨？”  
“那倒没有，但是Pudding怎么办？”  
“我妈今天过来，所以你女儿很好。别啰嗦了，走。”  
Thor捏着对方后颈，仿佛挟持人质一般推着Loki下楼。他不满地向后用手肘顶在强盗的肋骨处，脸上还要挂着得体的微笑向群众表明这并不是胁迫。其实明明就是。

“我好像闻到栀子花的味道了。”  
他吸吸鼻子，阿斯加德的天气果然比约顿海姆要温暖很多，各类花卉的花期都能提前半月左右。  
“要吗？”Thor凑近香味源头，准备翻墙去采花。  
“你能不能不要跟个流氓一样。”  
Loki翻了个白眼，拽着对方衣服下摆把他拖走了。这个人明明本性不坏，非整天干些不着调的事，还当自己是三岁可以不被问责吗？  
“明天见。”他站在路灯底下，冲着台阶上的Loki挥手。  
少年眯着眼看了几秒被灯光照耀而显得晃眼的金发男生，说了句“Bye”便推门进屋了。

“我可没想到你会有男朋友。”Laufey端杯喝着白葡萄酒，看着儿子被布丁噎住。  
“虽然这么多年，您是又当爸又当妈，但似乎稍微八卦了一点？”  
他并未停下吃甜点的手，神清气爽地怼着亲爹。虽然自己初恋还在，但想了想如果对方是Thor，后背真实地一阵发凉。倒不是接受不了同性，但Loki深觉Thor是个钢铁直男。

而钢铁直男在梦里与学弟深入交流了一番，吓到惊醒。  
“What the fuck？”  
Thor在夜半时分看着自己泥泞的下半身，抹了把脸去冲澡。刚换上不久的新床单被无情地丢进了洗衣机里翻滚。Frigga新买来的洗衣液是薰衣草味的，但这并没有平息少年残留的情热。Thor站在洗手台前看着面色还有些潮红的自己，感觉精分出两个人格在争斗。一个在说“喜欢就上啊管他男女”，另一个在嚎叫“妈的你竟然是gay？”。  
他知道自己不喜欢男孩子，虽然对方长得好看，甚至可以用漂亮来形容，但那分明是少年模样，自己并非把他当作女孩子来爱慕。喜欢他灿烂的笑颜，有时会带着一点点不让人讨厌的小小算计，像是只小狐狸时不时狡黠地戏弄一番人类。这样优秀的一个人，对所有人谦和有礼，只有面对自己时会袒露他这个年纪应有的顽皮与灵动。他猜不透这种特殊待遇是不是一种异样的情愫，却没发现自己在面对Loki时也是一个全然不同的Thor。

Loki觉得Thor今天有些怪。倒不是因为他今天给自己买了早餐，就是感觉对方似乎吞吞吐吐，瞒着自己什么一样。  
“我脸上有果酱吗？”他刚吃完松饼，犹疑地在腮边乱摸。  
Thor原本张开双臂倚在长椅靠背上，见状伸出左手捏了对方脸颊几下：“没有。”  
倒没有什么触电的感觉，但手感是真好。他索性伸出双手捧着对方小脸揉来捏去，直到脚背上的剧痛传来。  
“你撸猫撸上瘾了？”Loki站起身来，将包装袋与纸杯推给Thor，“去丢垃圾，我先回教室了。”  
“等等我，一起。”  
“我等你干嘛？我们一个班吗？年级都不一样好吗？”  
嘴上这么说着，Loki却在原地站定等人，看着他踩着晨曦向自己走来。

六月初的考试周过去时，天气正适合出游。Loki收好了储物柜里的东西，不知道是在阿斯加德过暑假还是去找Hela玩。Thor这边毕业考试问题不大，甚至还命令小弟们复习功课。他知道自己准备SAT考试已经晚了很久，本来在高二时就应该开始的，但那时候自己似乎打架正欢，学校里打完回家再被Odin打，哪有时间看书。

“所以暑假有什么打算吗？”  
他知道Loki的SAT已经考了很高的分数，现在不过是闲散度日，等着挑选大学就好。  
“你是在准备让我给你当辅导老师吗？”  
Loki看着对方接过自己装满书的储物箱，觉得赚点零花钱也不错。  
“谈钱是不是有点伤感情？”  
Thor看到对方又仿佛狐狸附身的模样，很想空出只手来捏捏他耳朵。  
“说得我们有感情一样。”  
他笑着捶了一下对方肩头，却看到Thor凑近，轻轻吻在自己脸颊。

03  
Pudding似乎对那箱书很好奇，整天迈着小短腿跳上跳下。Thor将它抓起来放在自己肩头，回想起前段时间Loki总会在周日下午到自己这里看望猫咪，他怕自己有时不在便给了对方一把房门钥匙。  
Hela怕打扰到两人总是在车里等着，直到那天忽然下雨，她按照Loki一贯的离开时间撑伞下车去接人。她看着送弟弟出来的金发男生，总觉得自己的gay达要抑制不住地启动。

“你想他吗？”Thor抬手挠挠长势良好的猫咪下巴，侧过脸来亲了亲它的小脑袋。  
那日Loki的落荒而逃似乎还历历在目。他要是打自己一巴掌似乎还不会这么尴尬，但事与愿违，两个人别扭地冷战了。  
自己竟然怂得回了老家躲人。Loki在觉得自己清醒的时候已经顺利落地约顿海姆，Hela正站在接机口挥手致意。  
“你怎么一脸怀春少女的辗转模样？”  
Hela熟练地转动方向盘，从后视镜里看着弟弟的脸。  
“什么怀春少女，我只是觉得自己反应太大了，被亲了一下就吓得跑回来。”  
姐姐果不其然笑得张狂，甚至在等红灯的时间把自己拽过去亲了两口还问是不是这样。Loki擦着脸上不存在的口红印，赞美一句Hela的不掉色唇釉。  
“你看Daddy那个样子，会在意我们的弯直吗？最看得开的就是他。”  
“那我该去找他吗？”Loki靠在椅背上，偏头看着姐姐。  
“等他找你，我怎么知道他是不是一时荷尔蒙分泌过剩引发的突然变弯，要是冷静思考过后还是喜欢，那就是真的了。”  
Loki鼓起脸颊看向窗外，他有点想Pudding了。

假期使人懒散。过了几天修仙生活的Loki终于痛下决心早睡早起。这天清晨他睡眼惺忪地踩着铺着地毯的楼梯下到客厅准备去煮咖啡，却被熟悉的声音唤了一声。  
好像Thor在叫我。他看向厨房，发现逆光处的人影缓缓向自己走来。  
“啊——”他惨叫一声，连忙奔回房间，不知是去换衣服还是以为自己见到了鬼。  
Thor看着被尖叫声吓到的猫咪，伸手把它抓到了怀里揉弄：“你Papa是只土拨鼠吧？”

在房间里冷静下来的Loki给Hela打了个电话。  
“你怎么都不告诉我就把他放进来了？”  
“我凌晨到家，看到那么一大只就坐在门边，可怜巴巴的，就让他进来了。”  
Hela即使几乎通宵工作依旧容光焕发，仿佛是只千年女妖，明艳又撩人。她将手机固定在脸侧与肩膀间，笑着打趣弟弟。  
“记得做好安全措施，我床头柜抽屉里有。”  
“姐！”Loki吼了一声，却被对方挂了电话。

“你怎么半夜到了？”  
他洗漱完换好衣服，坐到餐桌前看着被打点好的早饭，心情明显很好。  
“想你了。”  
“你刚想我？”Loki将牛奶杯放回桌上，发出一声钝响。  
Thor轻咳一声，不好意思地挠挠头：“想你想得忍不住了，就订了最早的一班飞机。”  
这还凑合。他拿起刀叉切着煎蛋与培根，非常自然地让Thor给他抹吐司上的果酱。总算赶在高中结束之前尝了一把早恋的滋味。Loki看着被阳光勾出一层金边的Thor，站起身冲他勾勾食指。First kiss。蓝莓果酱的滋味很好。Thor舔了一下对方唇角，又亲了一口才放开人。Pudding跳上Loki的椅子，攀到他身前喵喵叫着索吻，却被Thor提着后颈放到了沙发上。  
“喵喵喵！”  
狗男男！Pudding不满地挠着沙发，丝毫没有想到大魔王下班后会把自己关爱一番。

给Thor当了一周的导游后，Loki瘫在落地窗前撸猫，看着Thor整理两人的行李箱，事无巨细地准备过两天回阿斯加德的事宜。  
“过来。”他拍拍身侧的抱枕，让Thor过来并肩躺着。  
在这种时候，Thor就会把他怀里的猫咪提到一边，像抱娃娃一样紧紧缠着人。Loki起初还非常抗拒这种窒息式抱法，现在倒是很习惯这种被完全收进怀里的安全感。他嗅着Thor身上薄荷沐浴露的味道，忽然困意翻涌。  
“每次被你抱着我都想睡觉。”  
Thor轻轻吻在他头顶：“我是你的镇定剂。”

盛夏时节的阿斯加德总是骄阳似火。  
在Laufey抛下自己去了海边度假后，Loki拿了几件换洗衣服就去了Thor的公寓住。看似浓情蜜意的同居生活，实则是Thor的单方面的地狱模式开启。  
“快点把SAT考出来，我们明年就可以上同一所大学。”Loki拍着书本，看Thor愁眉苦脸的就很开心。  
“这跟我想的不一样。”Thor抱怨道。  
“好像是挺无聊的，那我们来玩游戏，输的那个出门买冰激凌。”  
“我去买，”Thor捏捏他的脸，“还要别的吗？”  
Loki将脸颊移开，轻轻吻了咫尺间的手指一下：“你。”

这小狐狸又在撩人了。Thor认命地顶着大太阳出门购物，顺便去清醒清醒。Loki在洗澡前关了空调，待擦着头发出来时推开了家里的窗户。整天吹空调也不是办法，感觉鼻间都是沙漠。  
玄关处传来响动，Loki以为是Thor回来了，光着脚就去客厅迎他。  
“Hi，我是Frigga，你就是Thor的男朋友Loki吧。”  
他看着摘下遮阳帽的中年女子笑容温婉，觉得自己在同一个坑里跌倒两次。他有些结巴地打着招呼，又去倒水放在茶几上。而Frigga却拉着他坐下，取了吹风机出来给他弄干头发。Loki小声地说着“谢谢”，心里不住地祈祷Thor赶紧回来。  
“Ma，你怎么不打招呼就来了？”Thor将买好的东西放进冰箱归置好，端起Frigga面前的水杯一饮而尽。  
“我来我儿子的家需要打招呼吗？”  
Frigga转头看向Thor，眼神明显没有给Loki的温柔。  
“我爸让你来查岗吗？”  
Thor把人拉到自己身侧坐下，拍了拍对方的腿示意他安心。  
“来看看你有没有欺负人家。”  
丈夫那个老古板竟然没有棒打鸳鸯。Frigga打开用干冰保温的慕斯蛋糕给两人各切了一块。看着他们吃完甜点，她重新戴好了宽边帽驱车回家。百闻不如一见，Loki可真是个小美人儿。  
“这算见家长吗？”Loki切了第二块蛋糕。  
“是啊，明天去结婚吧。”Thor抬起他下巴，重重亲了一口。

暑假生活在空调与冰激凌的包裹下冰凉又甜蜜。Loki的头发在两个月内长了不少，Thor问他要不要去剪成原本的长度，他笑着摇摇头。  
“这算情侣发型吗？”抓了一把柔顺的在掌心揉弄，Thor打趣道。  
“有些事情总要变一变才有趣。”  
他觉得自己把人带歪了。向来着装妥帖的Loki如今可以大咧咧地光裸着睡午觉，让他穿好衣服，对方还会翻出猫咪抓走了自己被单的窘迫时刻——那是唯一一次Loki自己开门进来，想把喵喵叫的Pudding从卧室带走，却不小心看光了某位熟睡的猛男。又或许这根本就是他故意撩拨。Thor看着一脸纯良无害的人，心想给他加个光圈就是活的小天使了。正是血气方刚的年龄，也不是没有过性事。只是……回忆不太好，Thor不想提。  
“我真的从没听过避孕套买小了JJ勒得痛而中止啪啪啪的1。”  
Loki顾不得刚被开苞的痛楚，趴在床上边笑边打滚。他原本以为这种事不成功只会因为自己怕疼不给上，没想到疼得却是Thor。  
“要不然，我做攻，让弟弟来疼你？”  
“你给我过来，我今天不让你三天下不了床我就跟你姓！”  
总之，经验不足，仍有提升空间。

很快到了开学日，Loki依旧穿着笔挺的校服走进教室，却看到了几个意料之外的熟人。  
“你们考试没过吗？”  
James挠挠头：“没大哥聪明，就没过。”  
“以后就麻烦嫂子了！”  
Loki脸上带着表情包一样的微笑，不知道是因为四人的集体鞠躬还是“嫂子”的称呼。

这天，他提前跟Thor说了会晚回家一些——选修课要找的资料有点多。  
“麻烦您等我一会儿吧，耽误您下班时间了。”  
跟管理员打好招呼后，Loki动作迅速地跑到了深处的书架前。本来今天下课就晚了些，加上天色不好，馆里人影稀疏，而且都似乎要离开一般在收拾东西。他戴上眼镜去看最高一层的书脊，被忽然被掩住了口鼻推到眼前的书上。  
“嘘——”  
他听到Thor的声音，狂跳的心忽的平静下来，简直要心肌梗塞。  
“你干嘛？”他移开对方的手，小声地问道。  
“你。”  
相同的回答让Loki身体一抖，这人毕业了不管礼义廉耻，但自己还要脸。  
“你敢动我试试，这是公共场合！”  
“这里没监控拍不到，别怕。”  
妈的这不是会不会被拍到的问题。Loki又被捂住了嘴，双手被反剪到身后。不过Thor暂时也没什么出格的动作，他挣扎抵抗的动作小了不少。黏腻的亲吻萦绕在耳际，嘴上的手掌移开，手腕上的桎梏也不再，Thor牵住了自己的左手，按在那一排历史悠久的藏书上。  
这个人，真不禁念叨。他原本以为对方只是调戏一般的亲亲抱抱，看自己无措挣扎的恶趣味泛滥。但被揉弄到下腹柔嫩处时他才清楚地认识到Thor并没有开玩笑。拉链发出清脆的刺啦声，Loki半是兴奋半是担忧地咽下唾液，却被眼前突如其来的黑暗吓了一跳。  
公众场合淫乱的天惩？杀千刀的Thor！  
“你不是跟管理员打好招呼了吗？”  
“是啊。”Loki将他的手从裤子里抽出来，又掏出对方的手机给Linda阿姨打电话。  
“没人接，”他将手机塞进Thor裤兜，抱着胳膊倚在书架上，“断电是最后要做的，我们被关在这里了，幸好不是周五，要不然就惨了。”  
Thor耸耸肩，手掌搭上他的后颈，安抚意味地捏了几下：“饿不饿？”  
“你问我哪种饿？”  
他接着衣衫不整的模样凑近对方，几乎挂在了Thor身前。后者拖着那两瓣圆翘的屁股把人架在自己腰间，张嘴去咬高挺的鼻尖。  
“计划有变，想得再色情也只能取消。”  
“切~”  
虽然知道他是因为没法做善后处理才拒绝做的，Loki不想承认有那么一丢丢的失望。他从Thor身上蹦下来，整理好衣服后拉着人离开资料库。Thor打开手机照明，待摸到了储物柜取出两人的东西后，他调了省电模式，就着那一点点亮光与Loki共进被囚者的晚餐。  
“我感觉万事冥冥之中都有安排。”  
锡纸包裹的土耳其烤肉卷饼还带着一点温度，Loki咬着规格豪华的监狱饭，觉得也不是那么糟。有吃有喝还有Thor，虽然他现在看不太清人。  
“看出来是文化人了，被锁在图书馆里还能悟出人生真谛。”  
“苦中作乐嘛，况且也不太苦。”

“其实我第一次发现暗室的时候，看到你在这睡觉。”两个人相拥侧卧在那张拥挤的小床上时，Loki轻声说道。  
“然后你踹了我一脚。”  
“嗯？我以为你不知道呢。”他笑嘻嘻地轻轻戳着Thor的脸，丝毫没有被戳穿的赧然。  
“用头发挠鼻尖痒痒我也知道，你这个调皮鬼，”Thor半闭着眼，有一下没一下地轻拍着对方后背，“睡一会儿，睡得不舒服了醒过来记得喊我，我们夜访图书馆。”  
“那晚安。”他在黑暗中亲了对方一口，似乎亲在了Thor嘴角。  
“宝贝晚安。”

次日清晨。  
趁着工作人员还没来，Thor将人抱到了休息区的沙发上，脱下了外套细心地给他盖上。Linda面带歉意地打开门禁，匆匆走向两人，脚步声却很轻。  
“真对不起，昨天家里突然有事，急匆匆地走掉了也没有给来替班的同事写个便条。”  
“没事，家里解决好了吗？”Thor关切地问道。  
“一切都没事了，谢谢。要一起去吃个早饭吗，我请你们。”  
“等一下吧，这人起床气有点重。”  
“长得好看的人有点小脾气应该的。”  
两人相视一笑，转身看向沙发上睡意正酣的Loki。

04  
周年纪念日在忙乱的搬家中度过。  
Loki摆好最后一个抱枕，瘫在沙发上喘气。高中的学长变成大学的同届校友，滋味有些微妙。Thor在阳台给Pudding组装猫爬架，进屋便看见躺尸的男朋友就笑着把他抱起来放到腿上。  
“别闹，我身上都是汗。”Loki推了一下刚剪成短发的金色脑袋，拍开他乱摸的手。  
“那去洗澡。”  
“我是真心实意地想拒绝。”他推拒不过对方，只能被拖进了浴室。  
一番真·水乳交融后，Loki趴在床上只想睡死过去，Thor腰上缠着浴巾，俯下身给他揉着膝盖跟腰。  
“你再想这么玩，我只能让你换浴缸了。”  
他睁开眼，瞪着吃饱喝足后一脸满意神色的人。  
“明天就换。”  
Thor抱起人亲了又亲，拿出周年礼物的对戒给Loki戴上，又撒着娇让他给自己戴。  
“I love you.”  
“I love you，too.”

大学的时间安排上对比高中闲散得多，在没有课的时候，Loki会宅在家里撸猫看书写作，一副安然静好的入定模样。但总是会被Thor拖去学校体育馆当观众。比如现在，Thor从球场一端向对面篮筐投篮成功后，羊癫疯犯了一般躺在地上打滚，他实在看不下去上前用鞋面轻轻踢了两脚。Thor坐起身来，把人拉进怀里抱着。Loki靠在他肩上，捏着他胳膊上的硬肉，说着学校新开的甜品店里出了季节限定的栗子奶油馅泡芙。  
外壳焦脆内里冰凉绵密的口感非常诱人，秋日暖阳下的下午茶时刻甜蜜又满足。他看着去丢包装袋的背影，想起来初见时他一脸阴云地拂袖而去，心里生出一股感叹。  
Thank you for all the things that you have done for me.

END


	8. Chapter 8

【锤基】Poison  
保镖锤X明星基/ABO/Mpreg  
注：拍屁股的梗来自某次红毯鹰眼捏了抖森屁股，他捏回去却错捏了寡姐

经纪人领来新任保镖时，Loki正翻着一堆剧本挑选新角色。他从文件夹上抬眼看到陌生的英俊面孔，觉得男人的外貌似乎太过惹眼。他带着犹疑看向Natasha，后者确定地点了下头。  
“Loki·Laufeyson.”他放下文案起身向金色短发的男人伸出手来。  
“Thor·Odinson.”  
十指交握间，两人四目相对。Loki不知道为什么觉得后背一凉。面前男人的眼神就那样不加掩饰地落在自己身上，审视检阅而后露出满意的光。也许应该跟那位忙着跟女友打电话的经纪人要份保镖的档案来看看。他从男人掌中抽出手来，倾身倒了三杯香槟开始了小型的欢迎会。  
深夜时分，Loki盘腿坐在窗前，膝上是轻薄的笔记本电脑。Thor的档案看起来十分正常且靠谱。军人出身的散打冠军，工作能力应该毋庸置疑，最重要的是Beta的第二性别，安全。他合上电脑，放到了一旁的矮桌上。窗外灯火通明，金黄与墨色的交织中，大红的“STARK”格外醒目。Loki伸了个懒腰，第无数次地嘲讽Boss骚包。  
照例的睡前手机时间。他看着姐姐发来的一连串信息，沉默半天回了个表情。手机被调成静音塞到了一旁空着的枕头下。Loki闭上眼，眼前浮现出已经有些模糊的祖宅轮廓。大约有五年没回去过了。工作忙是一方面，最主要的原因却不在此。  
十七岁的少年在书房半掩的门外听到了父亲与姐姐的对话。良好的家教已经驱使脚步离开，但零星几个词钻进耳朵，他仿佛长在了地上一般再也迈不开腿。他无法相信一向疼爱自己的亲人竟有这种想法。少年猫样地无声离开，空留一地诧异。  
“当初的玩笑话他们怎么就当真了？”  
Hela低头玩弄着新做的指甲，十分鄙夷世交家想要联姻的意图。她还记得当初陪父亲去阿斯加德拜访故人的光景。那时Loki刚出生，Odin端着酒杯打趣说要他做儿媳。Hela闻言看向Frigga怀中鼓着鼻涕泡的小屁孩在心里无比嫌弃地竖了个中指，嫌弃到连他的名字都没听进耳朵。  
“Father，这不行。不管Loki分化成什么性别，他都应该有自己的爱人与婚姻，”Hela将一绺黑发别到耳后，“如果您执意于此，帮着他离家出走的肯定是我。”  
女Alpha踩着红底鞋离开书房，来到弟弟的卧室门前脱下战靴轻手轻脚地摸进了屋。她比Loki大了十九岁，如果她想，孩子估计跟弟弟的岁数也差不了多少。床上的少年睡意正酣，她用手背轻轻抚弄几下弟弟的脸颊，在他额角印下轻吻。Loki在暗夜中睁开眼，在姐姐重新关上门之后。他拿出手机给忘年交发了条短信。

“你好好的二世祖不当，要到我这来当演员，从跑龙套开始？”  
次日上午，Stark看着会客室里可劲儿嘬着酸奶的小兄弟，不知道他在抽哪门子风。  
“你害怕什么，我又不会白吃白喝你的，”他把纸盒向桌上一放，正色道，“Laufey家的小儿子从影本来就自带热度，再加上经纪公司是业界龙头的Stark影业，我可是能给你赚来大把钞票的。”  
“你爸知道吗？”  
Stark给他又打开一盒酸奶推过去，自己是很喜欢赚钱没错，但是也没必要伤了与老朋友的和气。  
“我杀人放火我爸估计都不带管的吧。”Loki翻了个白眼，完全不把对方当长辈。  
“看你们一家都文质彬彬的，真看不出来是混黑道的。”  
我也没想到都8102年了还有联姻这种狗屁东西的存在。Loki腹诽着，把酸奶喝出了酒的架势。  
两人就此一拍即合。Laufey对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，倒是Hela利索地打点好一切，特别是明里暗里给那些喜欢向新人伸爪子的富商们带去了大魔王的关照。

已经成名的Loki难得如此悠闲地享受下午茶时光。他在阳光正好的猫咖里闭眼切盘里的舒芙蕾。一只奶牛猫灵巧地跳上他膝头，Loki睁开眼放了刀叉去逗猫。Natasha叉走他盘里仅剩的一颗艳红草莓，拿出手机给面前的大红人随意拍了几张帮他打理Instagram。  
其实也不止从艺这一条离家自立的路。Loki挠着猫咪的下巴，回想几年来的征程，就很想与那个当年半夜联系Stark的少年聊聊天。但是如果自己变成了公众人物，被逼婚的话肯定会造成舆论轰动，也许就能借着由头一了百了。他抱起猫咪举到半空中，隔空冲它飞吻。

被敲门声叫醒时，Loki从被子里发出一声哀嚎。假期结束真是撒旦降临日一般。他就这么毫无偶像包袱披着凌乱的黑发推门去客厅喝水。从未开过火的厨房里有吐司的香气。他搓了搓眼，看到保镖站在咖啡机前拉花。  
“Natasha给你多少工资？”  
他拉开椅子坐下，看着面前的精致低卡的早餐，带着好奇问道。  
草叶形状的拉花咖啡端上大理石面的餐桌，Thor穿着白衬衫，衣袖卷到了小臂上方露出好看的肌肉线条，他回答了青年的问题而后催对方去洗漱。  
“我觉得她应该给你双倍。”  
Loki喝了一口拿铁，面上很是满意，连带着昨天男人鹰隼般的目光都暂时忘到了脑后，毕竟这么多年自己身边就没有出现过什么幺蛾子，毕竟Natasha的铁腕作风人尽皆知，Tony那边也是给自己特殊关照。他就当对方是垂涎自己美色好了——虽然这很自恋但他有资本。这人看着也不像有什么坏心眼的。Loki认真打量着男人的身形面容，引得对方在自己脸上摸索。  
“有什么东西吗？”Thor坐到他对面，双臂支在桌上，手掌交叠撑住下巴。  
Loki摇摇头，挑出来胡萝卜片甩到碟子边缘。Natasha提着三明治与咖啡进来，看到厨房里的一对人影，感觉以后自己的活儿会轻松不少。  
“今天拍两个杂志封面，晚上有个酒会，”明艳的红发女人坐在桌边翻看行程，“你把私人助理放去跟男朋友旅行，自己怎么办？”  
“这不眼前有个现成的吗？记得给人家加工资。”  
Loki挖了一勺浇了希腊酸奶的燕麦片，看着因坐在逆光处面容模糊的金发男人，那点戒备心又升了上来。他又偏头去看Natasha，她正边核实工作表边与杂志社交涉，侧脸夹着手机通话的模样风情万种。  
镁光灯下的所有都明朗到一览无余。Loki早已习惯这种光线，他与摄影师很有默契地完成了初夏特刊的拍摄。到了午饭的休息时间，他一边隔空去望其他人的工作餐一边面带不悦地吃草。严格控制体重是艺人的工作原则。他吃掉一颗小番茄，，失落地咂咂嘴。待Natasha出去与熟人交谈时，黑西装的男人塞给他一小盒红肉。薄油煎过的牛里脊撒着盐粒与黑胡椒，Loki也只敢吃一点。他嚼完两块口香糖才鼓起勇气出去与经纪人一起应酬。怂巴巴的样子尤其可爱，Thor收拾好罪证，继续当冷面门神。  
下午的拍摄结束后，Loki瘫在保姆车座位上喘气。频繁换衣服的工作要求总让他回想起年少时被Hela当成娃娃打扮的回忆。Laufeyson家的长女从小就是条汉子，直到弟弟出生才有了那么一点水般的柔情。他想跟姐姐聊两句工作，思考半天又放下了手机。放弃了大学的Offer去片场跑龙套，父亲面上不说什么心里还是有抱怨的。但这份嫌隙可以说是Loki梦寐以求来的。如果关系不像从前那般好，他对自己提出联姻的可能就会低一些。无法决定出身与家庭，也无法割舍掉亲情。自己实际上是个懦夫，不想撕开一切与父亲摊牌，只能用逃避来拖延这个破裂结局的到来。这种心情跟分化期前的踌躇还真有点相似。  
他偏头看着左侧座位的男人，对方摘了墨镜，一双好看的蓝眸看向窗外。Thor从玻璃倒影上接到他的眼神，回头望向露出疲态的人。Loki就这么看着男人也不移开目光。这种卓然的外貌竟然是Beta，真是造物主不公。他偏过脸去不再看这位下睫毛精。

酒店门口的闪光灯与尖叫声齐飞，Loki已经收拾好了疲态，精神奕奕地与fans互动。Thor站在他身后两三步开外时刻警戒。他伸掌半挡在青年眼旁生怕迷妹们递来的杂志与照片威胁到那双醉人的绿眸。在经纪人再三催促下，Loki才整装走向大堂。Thor回头看一眼刚被青年行了吻手礼正捂着胸口的姑娘，笑意敲开了一点脸上故意为之的冰壳。  
晚宴结束后的冷寂与残酒透露着颓废。Loki看着副驾驶座脸上薄红的Natasha，纵使知道她海量，能从酒海里遨游出来还冷静清醒的模样当真让自己佩服。  
“明早上可以晚一点起床，好好睡一觉。再是Thor，你们住得很近，不用着急去接他。”  
新保镖来得非常及时，甚至有点着急。自己连住宿都没安排好人就到了。她从后视镜里盯着Thor的脸不住打量。昨晚上让他借住在Loki家里现在想起来有点后怕。抛开Loki真实的第二性别不谈，Thor这种在Alpha里都拔尖的外貌，万一两个人滚上了床那真的会耽误不少事，办公室恋情她可不赞成。她想起很久之前问Loki为什么不怕被自己的信息素影响，那人不屑地翻着白眼儿道“罗曼诺夫女士，请问您会让我怀孕吗？”。没错，Loki·Laufeyson不仅在荧幕上演技一流，生活里也时刻扮演着一个优秀的Alpha。Natasha在最开始就忍不住吐槽这个谎言跨越的鸿沟太过庞大，而对方只是在一堆信息素样本里挑捡自己喜欢的味道，头也不抬地回一句这能树立起面对Omega坐怀不乱的柳下惠人设。  
很快到了Loki的住处，她目送两人进了电梯，吩咐司机送自己回下榻的酒店。

Loki没打算让男人进门，他现在只想立马上床躺着。Thor指指他身后说自己有东西忘在客厅。从茶几上拿起那本重量不轻的文件夹，Loki琢磨这是自己的喜恶的注意事项，他递给男人同时做了简单的道别。Thor在关门离开前说了句“晚安”。  
将衣服甩了一地的人光着进了浴室，Loki在热水的冲洗下纾解着酸痛的肩背。明早上能多睡两个小时，简直是突如其来的幸福。他哼着歌吹干头发戴上遮光眼罩钻进了被子。  
Thor站在公寓窗前打着电话，他眉头微皱称不上愉悦。等到谈妥对方挂了电话，男人揉着太阳穴，心想又做了个赔本买卖。

闹钟尽职尽责地呼唤沉睡的精灵起床。颀长素白的一只手从被子中伸出摸索着关闭闹钟后又翻滚了十分钟才坐起身。Loki拿起件长T套在身上，光脚去浴室冲澡。洗漱完的人在厨房烧水泡茶，广播里正诵读着莎士比亚的十四行诗。他坐在餐桌上轻轻晃着两条长腿，慢悠悠喝着伯爵红茶，窗台上的仙人球静悄悄地绽放着一朵嫩黄色的花。玄关传来转动门把手的声音，他回身去看，与进屋的男人打了个照面。  
“早。”Loki跳下餐桌，又拿了个杯子给Thor倒茶。  
Thor将自己的眼神从对方的两条腿上硬生生收回来，从纸袋里拿出早餐来一一摆好。当事人却没觉得有什么不妥，相近年龄的男孩子一起洗澡都没什么何况衣衫不整了点，说起来很久没见到Peter了，这家伙去拍武打片也不知道杀青没。Loki难得边玩手机边吃早饭，活脱脱一副悠闲度假的样子。  
Thor拎起已经皱皱巴巴的西装，又将衬衫内裤袜子等等收拾进洗衣袋。叼着一瓣橙子走进客厅的人忽然有点不好意思。  
“这些都是打扫卫生的阿姨整理，你不用弄。”  
不知怎么的，脑海里浮现了Thor穿着女仆装的样子。Loki晃晃脑袋试图让脑洞自动填上，他一定是被前几天聚会上私人医生的女装吓出了后遗症。Dr. Strange不仅医术高明，女装更是让人一见误终身。  
“我以为这是助理的本职工作。”  
“助理干的都是清闲活，买个咖啡什么的，再是和我一起对剧本。”  
他看看电视墙上的挂钟，从沙发上起身去换衣服。Thor收拾了茶几上的果皮，去门口等人。

蓝花楹已经开了。Loki趴在副驾的椅背上看着窗外的蓝紫色繁花，心情颇好。Thor在告知Natasha大约到达的时间后，抬头凝视着像是春游孩童一般的大明星。浅淡的兰草香幽幽地钻进肺腑，男人揉揉鼻子深吸两口车内好闻的气味。

日子就这么一天天地悄悄溜走，艺人的生活不外乎是赶通告或者奔波在赶通告的路上。最近Loki的新电影要上了，整天东跑西颠地跑着做宣传。Thor看过点映觉得着实不错，青年这种含着金汤匙出生的世家子弟演起从小被忽视导致成长之路坎坷的反派丝毫没有出戏感，堪称表现优秀了。他偏头看着台上正与主持人侃侃而谈的人，嘴角若有似无地上扬。短暂的采访结束后，他伸手虚虚拦在青年身侧护送人去展厅。  
在耳边喧嚣与各色气味混杂之间，Loki嗅到了一丝悠远的香氛，像是花果融于木调的味道。他扭脸看向身侧的男人。  
“香水不错。”  
“Thank you，Sir。”  
每每目光相会，Thor都很想捏一捏对方隐在衣领下的后颈。但Loki很快转过了脸，从嘈杂会场进了VIP通道。

“这次接的反派角色本来是想把大众从你的一贯形象里捞出来，谁知道他们站了你跟男主的CP。”  
Loki看着桌上一堆的同人作品，翻了几张实在没有勇气接着看下去。  
“我怎么觉得那个老不正经的在坑我。”  
Natasha闻言忍不住笑，悄悄按灭了手机屏幕。可不能让正主发现自己也是CP粉。  
“Thor来了，假期过得怎么样？”  
她看见难得休闲打扮的男人，伸手示意对方过来喝一杯。  
“还不错，这是我妈做的布丁，带给你们尝尝。”  
Loki听后眼睛一亮，他掐出个带点委屈的神情：“Natasha，我想……”  
“吃你的，别对我放电。”  
这个说话都是在撩的男人真可怕。她轻轻摇着头，难怪家里那位一开始总是担心自己会被绿。  
Thor拿起那堆为爱发电的作品一张张翻起来，他看着画里另一位的形象才意识到自己跟男主有些像，看电影的时候可没发现这个盲点。男人放下那摞A4纸，Loki看到最上面一张不可描述的18X差点噎住。一个个都是小可爱，怎么开起脑洞来这么魔鬼。他伸手准备拿第二杯布丁，Natasha眼疾手快地收走了那篮子甜点。  
“布丁虽好，可不要贪杯哦。”  
眼看她扭着水蛇腰离开去给员工发福利，Loki只能回味般地舔着嘴角，全然没发现自己也被某人的目光舔了个彻底。

最近Loki接了个故事背景在19世纪的剧本，为了尽快融入角色不仅每天沉迷那个年代的一些文学作品，更一早就把戏服拿到了家里。Thor看着落地窗前穿着白色雪纺喇叭袖衬衣的人有些恍惚，当然如果对方没搭配一条运动短裤的话他会更怀疑今夕是何夕一点。  
“少爷，您的咖啡。”  
绿眸笑成一汪秋水：“小伙子你非常有前途。”  
Thor坐在地台上，只看着他笑了一下，又随手拿过一本《红与黑》，翻了两页实在觉得自己审美水平不够高便放在了膝头。  
“起来跟我演一下。”Loki站起身走到Thor身前将人从地上拉起来，对他擎出手掌。  
“What？”Thor搭上他掌心问道。  
“华尔兹，”Loki答道，“哦对了，还有蜡烛。”  
“我去拿。”  
没过多久，男人擎着一支点燃的米白色蜡烛走来握住青年的手。Loki很不满自己跳女步，跟他抢夺一番争了男步的位置。  
“我只比你矮两公分，”他搭上Thor后背，“你这个Edith发育得有点太好了吧？”  
Loki打趣一句而后正色成深情款款的模样。一旁的小音响正好切换到一首节奏为3/4的钢琴曲。两人在在热意不完全的初夏时节共舞一曲，脚步轻快地移动旋转仿佛风拂过蔷薇，合握的蜡烛忽明忽暗，在火光暗淡似无的瞬间又升腾而起一抹暖红。舞步止而烛火依旧，Loki忍不住夸赞男人的舞蹈水平。  
“原谅我之前做好了被你踩脚的准备。”  
他吐一口气吹熄蜡烛，却被对方钳住下巴印了一吻。这有点计划外了。Loki面不改色并且嬉皮笑脸地从男人掌中逃窜。  
“Kiss是告白时的。”  
“那你接着看，到了告白部分喊我过来亲你。”  
那一刻，他怀疑Thor卖过保险。

Natasha怀疑这两人睡过了，而且是419那种。别别扭扭躲躲闪闪完全符合熟人约炮完的状态。Beta跟Omega可还行？她捏了一把伪A实O的屁股，一脸八卦。  
Loki回身看着这位女王大人不知何种表情比较好，在回答攻受问题时，他脖子一梗言之凿凿“当然我做1”，对方满脸的不信。Ok，他的确想象不出Thor在下的画面。  
“没有睡，我总不能看人家长得不错就动了歪心思，再说真到了万不得已的时候我还是要找个Alpha，一直用抑制剂压着发情期……我是个俗人我不想那么早死。”  
再说，如果他足够勇敢能为爱牺牲，不敢纵情肆意地做爱抑或发情时要去找别人都不是好主意。Loki将一绺红发别到女人耳后，眼里已经有了点惆怅。  
Natasha拍拍他的脸颊，揽着对方肩膀朝片场走去。Thor看着两人相携离去的背影若有所思，他将盛满新鲜水果的保鲜盒放到了化妆台上，去了洗手间打电话。

这几天拍摄有点不顺利。Loki坐在椅子上揉着太阳穴。床戏不说驾轻就熟好歹也不再是第一次拍摄的手足无措，但就是频频NG。他思来想去跟Natasha商量了一番，后者抑制不住笑而后打发Thor回市区那家网红蛋糕店买甜甜圈。  
顺利完成工作的Loki长舒一口气。真是邪了门了，前两天Thor在的时候哪怕男人没在现场他也觉得如芒在背，不就是打了个啵怎么感觉私定终生一样。他拿起保温杯喝了一口，最近这种东方的小莓子异常火爆，Natasha天天给自己杯里丢几颗，说对健康非常好。但Loki觉得多放几天假比什么都强，他决定再过个十年八年就跟Stark一样当幕后捞钱的，私人飞机上喝喝清酒想想都安逸。  
“都拍完了？”  
“嗯。”  
排完长队的人递过来一个包装精美的纸袋，Loki打开来揪了一点没有巧克力淋面的面包体进嘴，然后塞到对方手里。Thor给他裹好一张小毯子便拿着其余的甜甜圈走了。被缠成蚕宝宝的青年看着男人的背影觉得嚼在嘴里的甜点都有些酸了。  
等着大雪落地补拍的剧组明显清闲下来。Loki登上实景搭建的破败楼阁，脚下木质楼梯发出零星的“吱呀”声，他仰头看着大厅屋顶中央的漏洞，冷风不停灌入室内。  
“这是个什么样的故事？”  
他转身望向Thor，男人真是不怕冷，这种天气依旧西装加身，只不过换了三件套外罩一件风衣，比起小棉袄的自己着实潇洒且俊雅不凡。  
“两个美丽却残忍的骗子，一个找到了上岸的浮木，一个却要拽着对方下沉泥淖。”  
Loki伸手想接一片不知何时开始坠落的雪花却被Thor捉住手腕收进了风衣口袋里。他偏过脸看着Thor，从来没有这么想做一个Beta。在分化成Omega的那个深夜，他挣扎着扎了两针强效抑制剂，想的不过是自己为什么不是Alpha。假酒害人，感情也是。

杀青宴临近圣诞节。  
街上已经是满满的节日气氛，Loki端着杯香槟站在露台俯瞰夜色中的红白绿。他按着突突跳跃的太阳穴不是很舒服。近来夜里总是睡不安稳，迷蒙之间Thor身上的那股香水味萦绕鼻息，但真等清醒了，室内只有安眠的薰衣草味。发情期之前的烦躁本来已经习惯，但这次尤为明显。他从裤兜里掏出个小药盒，就着清甜的酒水服下。马上就要到冬歇期了，撑住就好。他吞吐几口干冷的空气，端着喝空的酒杯进了宴会厅。  
迎面而来的不仅是暖热的酒气还有各色张牙舞爪的信息素。他小心地秉着呼吸在人群中穿梭。每每聚会，Alpha表现自己，Omega或是诱猎或是炫耀自身气味好闻，这已经是不成文的规定。Loki也会在这种时刻加大信息素的使用量，大到连Natasha这个Alpha都皱眉的那种。之所以选了兰草香气的信息素，不仅好闻而且自己似乎对这个味道没有什么反应，万事安全第一。他喝着冰镇的香槟却不知道自己脸颊上升起的酡红并不只是因为酒醉。Natasha寒暄归来觉得Loki脸上的神色不太对，便赶紧叫了Thor来接人，并给导演递去了男主角醉酒要先离开的话。  
男人匆匆赶到，将人带去了休息室醒酒。Thor看着表面上像喝蒙了的人，忍不住将手掌贴上他脸颊，正燥热的Loki蹭着对方掌中的凉意很是舒爽，他睁眼看着相熟半年的人露出一个不明意味的笑。赶通告的时候，是这个人在身边开路端茶倒水掐肩揉背；难得休息的时候，是这个人搜罗美食或是找着人少的风景胜地来个一日游；两个人会一起去健身房，碍于自己角色的身材要求只能做做瑜伽跟普拉提，Thor就在一旁面无表情地撸铁；天热时游泳；天冷时在壁炉前找个文艺片看；男人会给自己剥各种坚果，撒在酸奶上的开心果跟巴旦木最好吃了。  
他轻轻转脸，在对方掌心轻轻吻了一下，就像那天午后一样。Thor感受到那枚滚烫的吻，喉结滚动两下。  
那股好闻的香水味越来越浓了，与之一起到来的似乎还有一年未见的情潮。Loki觉得情况不妙，他从Thor掌心移开脸仰躺在椅背上，想着编个什么理由让男人拿车上备用的抑制剂来。  
花果香伴着白檀味逼近，已经不是普通的香水气息，内里的压迫感凛然而至。Loki微喘着气看向近在咫尺的Thor，忽然顿悟并而后咬牙切齿。  
“你骗我。”  
“你不是也骗了我。”  
Thor将手探进他衣领里，按住后颈上发热的腺体，那处已经凸起了一个小包，正抑制不住散发出栀子花馥郁的香。  
“你不是说我身上的味道好闻吗？”男人凑近这颗急速成熟的浆果，“你马上就能如愿。”  
“我才不要，骗子，不要脸。”他攥着正飞速离去的理智的裤管，嘴上还不饶人。  
“牙尖嘴利。”  
Thor扯开他的领带拽开衬衣最上面的几颗纽扣，扯开衣料冲着后颈上兴奋的腺体就是一口。齿痕里埋进了对方的信息素，仿佛被标记一般。Loki难耐地在坐垫上扭腰。男人脱下沾满自己气味的西装外套裹住他，将人抱起带走前还不忘认真看一看椅子。  
“我要是再不把你弄走，坐垫都要湿了。”  
Loki暗骂一句脏话，却被狠狠捏了一把屁股连带身后某处隐秘也被撩拨。  
“老实点，要不然直接把你扔到野地里开苞。”  
他闻言立刻安静下来，由着Thor把自己带离酒店。毕竟识时务者为俊杰，他可不想在寒冬天里野战。

被放进轿车后座时，Loki将男人的外套扯下来甩到一旁。Thor从后视镜里借着停车场有点发蓝的光将那一脸的潮红看了个彻底，他嘴角带着点得意的笑拧开了车钥匙。  
在尚且有一丝理智时，他掐着自己大腿开口：“你是不是换了我的抑制剂？”  
“Sir，放轻松，我可没有给你换上诱发剂，不过是些保健品。”  
叶酸跟铁一类的。Thor吞下了解释的这句，他可不想被矿泉水打后脑勺，车上放的还是玻璃瓶的依云。  
“你到底是谁？”  
他仰头瘫在椅背上，开得起保时捷的会是普通保镖？  
Thor闻到车内那股浓到让人情迷的馥郁花香，不动声色地释放出信息素让对方先暂时忘记审问，他可不想喜事变丧事。  
“你他妈……”  
Loki扯掉领带丢到脚下，支撑不住地侧躺在后座上。他将脸埋进绒毛坐垫里，尽可能少呼吸点Thor的信息素。明明是温柔沉稳的木调香味现在却如同深海一般包围自己，他红着眼抬头狠狠剜着驾驶座的罪魁祸首。好啊，那我们就来斗一斗。  
等红灯的间隙，Thor被作妖的Omega揩了半分钟的油。异常灼热的吻湿漉漉地咬在耳垂，平素拉小提琴的手像演奏时一般抚弄着喉结，最要命的是Loki靠在自己耳边不住喘息，右手则爬上了大腿悄无声息地溜进他双腿间揉搓。瞥到男人抓在方向盘上青筋凸起的手，青年笑得妖艳又张狂。随着倒计时的迫近，对方又慢悠悠地坐回了后座。Thor深呼吸一口，却被甜蜜的栀子花香又晃动了心旌。  
其实是杀敌一千自损八百。Loki低着头急喘，身后的黏腻愈演愈烈。他终于忍无可忍地捡起男人的西装兜头蒙住自己。Alpha的味道在抚慰发情期的躁动之余也无形加重了情热的汹涌。天性真是可怕，臣服于发情，也让人前至尊的强者臣服于自己。  
Thor看到对方似乎正闻着自己的味道自渎，他更难耐情动的兴奋。早知道应该多少添一点抑制剂在里面，最起码能镇定自若地回到别墅，而不是现在这样被撩得想随便找个巷子把车一停就开干。  
“Thor，Thor……”  
他忍不住哭腔，明明手活儿已经够粗鲁了却没有一点要射的意思。似乎只有后面仿佛饕餮的嘴满足了，身前肿胀的性器才能吐出白浊。  
理智的弦崩裂之时，万幸到了地方。Thor踩下刹车推开门走到后座把已经湿透的人抱进了别墅。管家为两人关上大门，叫来司机把车停到车库并叮嘱要做个彻底清洁，天知道车里两股信息素的味道让自己这个老年Beta都脸红。

这个人真是，这么多房间，却要在客厅做。Loki很想推拒一番男人，却失了力气只能将手腕轻轻抵在对方胸膛。  
Thor将已经拉到一半的裤链拉到最底，剥下剪裁得体的西装裤。他忍不住调戏眼神已经失焦的小可怜。  
“不知道的以为你羊水破了，湿的都扯不下来。”  
“你真是大方，还想让别人看我。”  
虽然被扒了湿透的白色内裤很羞耻，但Loki嘴上就是要逞强。  
Thor笑得开怀，眼底却是冷冰冰的。这个人就是仗着自己喜欢他才这么无法无天。他索性将因沾满汁液变得透明的内裤卡在挺翘的臀丘上，掏出迫不及待的兄弟就向不断吐出湿热液体的花穴里送。  
本来吞下这根巨物肯定会痛不欲生，但已经被发情冲昏头脑的Omega对不速之客倒欢喜得紧，他就仰躺在价值不菲的地毯上扭腰下移试图吞进更多。Thor抬起他的腰，手掌毫不留情地在白嫩的臀上拍出两三个完整的五指印。  
“痛……”他眨巴着眼，一双绿眸已经被大雨沾满水汽。  
“少来。”Thor耸腰又向里顶弄半分，直到囊袋撞进对方柔软的会阴里才罢休。  
“真的痛。”  
Loki皱眉轻轻拽着男人的衬衫下摆，面上演戏演得滴水不漏，心里却在嘀咕Thor的恶趣味，把自己扒得衣衫不整，他却只掏出来行凶的长刀。  
暂且不管真假，自己对这个雏儿是有点粗暴了。Thor拔出半根阴茎，在湿热的窄路里轻缓抽动。  
在发情的Omega面前还能保留理智，Loki不知道是Thor自制力太过傲人还是自己吸引力不够。他伸手按住男人臀上的硬肉向自己身下推。  
Thor叹了一口气：“你这个小骗子。”  
他有点忍无可忍地将人从地毯上捞起坐到自己腰腹间，边不停地向上挺腰边钳住那人细腰下沉。Loki被这种狂暴的颠簸弄得快要散架，他伏在男人肩头，看着自己留长的黑发不住地飘散在眼前，有几绺打在脸颊竟然还有些痛，Thor是想把自己活生生干死吗？  
在顶弄到生殖腔口特有的软肉时，Thor难以自持地发出低喘，怀里人不自觉地瑟缩了一下。还早得很。男人拔出分毫又抽插数十下才恋恋不舍地从密穴里拔出来，他看着一脸疑问夹带委屈的Loki深吻后将人扛去了主卧。  
他知道对方力气不小，但好歹自己也是个快一米九的成年男性。Loki陷进舒适的床垫里，想的竟然是男人的胳膊而不是自己明天会下不了床。暂时得到纾解的Omega趴在床上看着对方慢条斯理地脱下衬衫西裤，后穴又忍不住吐出一点水光打湿了床单。  
Thor把人拉到床边掰开两条长腿成M型，他单膝跪地手掌自下而上地抹了一把透明的黏液，那些包裹着强烈信息素味道的水滴像是留恋在栀子花心的晨露。男人就着掌中的湿润揉搓起一直被冷落的性器。  
Loki手臂向后撑在床上，低头看着臣服于自己身前的Alpha。似乎也没想象中的那么坏，他伸手将对方垂落额前的一绺金发向后梳进湿透的发丝中。初见Thor，对方是刚修剪一新的短圆寸，现在长了约莫小半年的长度正好。活像个斯文败类。他眼看着男人含进自己身下物什，脸上再热也被酡红掩盖完好。虽然很享受，但在眼下，情潮周而复始时，这种爱抚无异于隔靴搔痒。他轻轻拽着男人脑后的发丝使其抬头，拉起对方搭在自己腿上的手向身后探去。  
男人起身将Loki摆成趴跪的姿势并向上推了小段距离，他左腿屈膝跪在床侧，捞着掌下细腰再次操弄进去。青年脸颊磨蹭着柔软的床单，零星的泪痕埋进了织物的花纹中。Thor看着对方自顾自揉弄着胸前茱萸与腹下硬挺，琢磨着下次一定要在洗手间的镜子间把人浇灌个彻底。  
背后的姿势不仅贯入得更深，还有一种莫名的羞耻感。Loki趴跪在床上高耸着腰迎接愈发猛烈的冲撞，Thor现在是一点都不怜香惜玉，他咬着下唇将淫声浪叫拆成小段的呻吟，但无法否认这对于发情的Omega当真是天降甘霖。偌大的卧室除了两个人相合的喘息声只余皮肉间的拍击声还有绵延不断的水声。青年能感觉到那些汁液已经被高速的撞击抽插打成了白色的泡沫正沿着臀尖滴落。  
Thor看着沾满自己囊袋的湿黏，停下抚慰青年身前腹下的手转而捻了些暧昧的液体喂进他嘴里。他明知道男人塞进来的是什么东西也没法反抗，只能咬住对方的指尖瞪起绿眸装出一脸凶相。  
Thor抽出指头来去吻他，而后凑在对方嘴唇边满脸无辜：“不好吃吗？”  
“好吃你大爷——啊——”  
他被顶开了生殖腔，一团酸麻从身体最深处翻涌起来。青年失力地跪伏在床只堪堪用脸撑住上半身。Thor正捉着他的腰在生殖腔里横行霸道，男人兴奋地倾吐着糜烂的赞扬之言，Loki很想让他闭嘴，却讲不出话来，过于浓烈的快感完全让大脑短路了。浪潮拍击之下，他身前性器再也熬不住，竟在丝毫抚慰也没有的情况下迸射而出一股白浊。  
“Loki，跟我在一起。”  
他凑近青年耳边低语，尾音带着一点点微不可闻的踌躇。Loki将手向后环在他脑后，与他交换了个吻。  
成结的滋味仿佛新生。绿眸不自主地睁大些许，小腹绷紧承接着涌入内腔的大量热液，后颈腺体印上血色的齿痕，一股强劲的属于Thor的味道注入其中。男人舔去缓缓渗出的血珠，抱着人侧躺在床，懒洋洋地等着第二股射精结束。Loki渐渐从眩晕中回过神来，他瘫在男人的怀里被对方从额间吻到下颌，他梳理着要问的事情，挣扎着爬出欲海的漩涡。  
Thor想把人抱去浴室清洗或者再来一发，却看到青年爬上了他的小腹，攥着那根尚带硬度的性器向自己身后塞。他忘了长久抑制天性的Omega即使被标记了也是欲壑难填，但他记得的是电影中的床戏就是骑乘。  
“喜欢在上面？”  
他撸动着对方一早缴械的身前，将两人之间混杂的不明黏液抹满了柱身。  
“我要是Alpha，怎么样也要上你一次。”  
Loki嗓子有些哑了，他伸手去拿床头柜上的水瓶，后穴里的火棍随着动作也暂时脱离了甬道。Thor坐起身将人抱在怀里拧开水喂给他喝，另只手又将兄弟塞回了温柔乡。  
“已经怀上了，还非要塞着不让流出来。”喝完水的人清清喉咙道。  
Thor舔去他下巴上的水渍，俯身去咬被蹂躏红透的乳尖。他已经想在对方大起肚子时吮吸这处雪峰，再在瓜熟蒂落后与自己的孩子争抢食物，做一个过分的父亲。  
“你是不是该跟我坦白点什么？”  
Loki把人推回枕上，抬起下身从男人的那一根上下来，而后玩弄起潮湿黏腻的阴茎，指间动作轻柔流畅仿佛在演奏什么罕见的乐器。Thor心里有点虚，他已经看到了对方眼底的一点威胁，哪怕之上还有燃烧正旺的欲火。  
“我是你的未婚夫。”  
“What？”  
Loki有点惊讶，他想的剧本是某个有钱的粉头看上自己导演了这么一出，没想到直接是那个避之不及的联姻对象。  
“你来得是不是有点晚？”  
“被我爸丢去军营了，退伍后又学着管理公司，刚安排好一切我就来了。”  
Thor小心翼翼观察着对方神色，警报逐渐降级。  
“你以为我是随便骗的吗？”  
青年扬起下巴，除去还红着的脸颊，全然是一副清冷的模样。Thor想继续解释却被狠狠掐了一把命根子，他“嗷”得一声叫出来堪称鬼哭狼嚎。  
“所以你联合了我爸我姐，Tony老狐狸还有Natasha一起骗我？”  
他俯身趴在Thor腿间，伸舌舔了一下刚被凌虐过的龟头。  
Thor看着在被咬边缘徘徊的兄弟，艰难地吞咽一口唾液。  
“Natasha不知道，其他人的确是……帮我瞒着的。”  
“别紧张啊，”Loki吻了一下面前渐渐挺立的柱身，“把你咬坏了是我的损失，你给了Hela什么好处？”  
“我持有的家族企业股份的一半，”Thor凝视着青年面部表情的变化，接着道，“给你。”  
“这样结婚之后再平分你的那一半。”  
Loki猜到了姐姐的条件，不得不说有点狠，大魔王果真名不虚传。  
“对，能不能别生气了？”  
Thor把人抱到腿上，虽然他是很想被Loki的嘴宠幸一下，但是目前来看还是把老婆的毛捋顺了更重要。  
“我再考虑考虑。”  
他口不随心地敷衍着，身体里那股情热又张牙舞爪地故地重游。Loki勾住男人的脖子撒了个娇，免不了又是一番妖精打架。  
果然还是最喜欢无趣的“正面上我”。他看着男人微阖双眸的沉醉面色觉得之前甜蜜的骗局似乎也原谅了一些，大约是吃人家的嘴短？他想着自己身体里满满都是Thor的子子孙孙，这句话真是名副其实。  
Loki在被刻意拉长的律动之间舒服得闭上了眼，Thor倾身而下细吻在他睫毛，渐渐加快了挺腰的频率。他们现在就如同本性为淫的两条蛇，彼此缠绕索求仿佛天地间只剩对方鼻间呼吸。

他睁开眼，在陌生的环境里，除了熟悉的依旧浓郁的信息素味道。Loki趴在床侧打量着巴洛克风格装修的卧室，尽量不去想腰上的酸痛。他摸到床头柜上的手机看了眼时间，随后抱着个枕头给Hela打电话，对方很快接起沉吟几秒而后来了一句“Happy marriage”。  
“姐姐，你不应该跟我说点什么吗？”他嗓子有些干哑一边清嗓一边支起上半身喝水。  
Hela听到对方恢复了一点平时的音色才不疾不徐地开口：“我可是跟他约法三章了，如果培养不出感情也不能霸王硬上弓。”  
这下轮到Loki沉默，他回想着昨晚不确定这是不是次诱奸。  
“他不会……”  
Hela差点抠掉指甲上的水钻，Thor看着倒挺靠得住的，结果还是走上了犯罪道路。  
“管他呢，反正生米都做成熟饭了。”  
而且都快烧成锅巴了。他仰躺在圆床上与Hela扯皮两句很快挂了电话。原本以为能正好推了那桩婚约没想到自己一早就被安排得明明白白。就这么逆来顺受也太轻饶了Thor。青年伸手按着自己后颈，似乎在筹谋些什么。  
Thor端着早餐托盘进来，却被带着情潮余韵的Omega勾上了床。Loki拿起果盘最顶上的一颗草莓咬在唇间，手上动作已经把男人按倒在床。

“我想吃那家猫咖的蓝莓慕斯。”  
刚被洗完澡吹干头发的人倒在被子间，声音都是软的。Thor俯身亲了亲他额头，随后扯开腰间浴巾开始换衣服。  
“早点回来。”  
Loki翻了个身看着男人形状完美的背肌，托腮呈小媳妇样。男人又亲了他一口才推门离开。眼看着烧包的未婚夫又换了辆车开出宅院，Loki嘴角抽搐一下然后又致电Hela。  
“少夫人您……”  
管家看着身上衬衫西裤明显大一号的青年，不知该不该拦着他上车。  
“放宽心，你们少爷怕老婆，让他去Laufeyson公馆找我。”  
他坐进法拉利副驾，又戴上刚顺来的一副墨镜。鲜红的跑车风一般地离开富人别墅区。

Thor提着蛋糕纸盒走进灯光幽暗的客厅不免腹诽岳父青睐的装修风格。Hela迎面走来让仆人将慕斯送到小少爷房间。  
“小鼻涕虫都长这么大了。”  
见到成年后的Thor还真是头一次，之前不过是电话与视频会议。Hela看着男人欲言又止的神色觉得心情好了些，自己的弟弟就被这么坑蒙拐骗走了难免有点不乐意。Thor面上有点挂不住，他真的想穿越回去狠狠擤一下鼻涕。两人无言地上楼穿过挂满古董画作的长廊。  
“Father。”  
Hela在木门上敲了两下，随后引着男人进了书房。

Loki躺在约莫五六年都没睡过的床上，无聊地向上竖起腿看着脚趾。被挖了一口的慕斯放在托盘上散着奶香味。他有点烦躁。发情期会持续一周左右，虽不是每时每刻都像情潮初来时那么强烈，却会随心所欲地来回几次，颇像女孩子们的period。他将甜点放到床头柜上，整个人钻进被子里。  
Hela在溜出三人会谈的书房后进了弟弟的卧室。她俯身摸了摸Loki的额头有点担心地问对方状况。  
“我没事，但过一会儿就不知道了。”他将Hela拉到床边坐下而后枕到她腿上。  
Hela用手指梳着他的乌发，嗅到那股焕然一新的味道忍不住捏捏他的鼻尖：“我等下不能赶Thor走了，得让他来侍寝。”  
Loki露出得意的笑，他知道Thor到了自己家里不会太好过，本来是打算过个十天半个月再跟他见面，但是忽略了发情期的胁迫。  
Hela趁着弟弟心情颇好坦白了一切。在她看到路透图时就发觉了陌生面孔的新保镖，找人查完资料看到Odinson的姓氏后她还没来得及告知Loki就接到了男人的电话。Thor再三保证不会利用天性来逼迫Loki，她这才答应下来。  
“你都没见过Loki本人，怎么就爱得死去活来？”  
“粉丝的最高境界不就是睡了偶像吗？”

刚经历了娘家人修罗场的Thor悄悄摸进青年的卧室。他俯身轻轻吻在Loki额角仿佛刚披荆斩棘的王子来唤醒爱人。乌发绿眸的王子睁开眼揽住男人脖子，问他刚与父亲姐姐都谈了什么。  
“Laufey让我说服你弃艺从商。”  
“你怎么说？”  
“我说我怕老婆，没办法。”  
他闻言“咯咯”笑起来，将男人拉到身边躺下。  
“我觉得会被Hela听墙根儿。”Thor按住对方探向自己身下的手，眼神朝房门瞟。

“知道的是我们要去上床，不知道的以为我们是通缉犯呢。”  
Loki带上车门，扭脸冲男人抱怨。Thor俯身给他系上安全带，同时又亲了一下新婚妻子的唇。Hela已经不想目送弟弟，转身走回通向府邸的小径。  
嫁出去的弟弟，丢出去的狗。我呸。她走路带风地经过花丛，惊了花瓣坠落。

新作选在了复活节当天上映。  
“Loki·Laufeyson先生，今天是《猩红山峰》的首映典礼，请问您有什么要跟我们分享的吗？”  
他调整了一下话筒高度：“希望各位能喜欢这部电影，感受到导演同事们为之努力的一腔热情and……”  
Loki停下话头，扫视一圈注视着他的记者与摄像机。  
“非常高兴地告诉大家，我结婚了。”  
他抬起一直压在袖管下的左手，亮出无名指上的蓝色钻石，云淡风轻地宣布着重磅新闻。

Thor转动着方向盘从春日里经过，蓝花楹正含苞待放。车载音响里播着最新的娱乐新闻，他微笑着收听这枚惊雷，副驾上放着孕检报告。  
男人指间的祖母绿浓翠欲滴。  
END


End file.
